


杂七杂八的资料

by kolaoye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AA（暂完）

**Author's Note:**

> 去年基本没更新在干的事，大型飞机场，雷暴环绕

（1）  
尝试开新地图……

自由港有个卖“那玩意儿”的黄毛b，没有人知道他到底是哪边的，今天他自称李齐，明天可能又叫里奇（Richie），长了一张联盟的脸，有着帝国种马的身材，头发又是乱糟糟的一团卷，十足杂交产物。  
“那玩意儿”，omega信息素仿制剂，军方研制的东西，通常市面上没得卖。然而由于自由港的暂住人员成分比较复杂，大家基本上都有路子搞到那玩意儿，所以o仿在自由港没什么市场，又所以理论上黄毛很难混下去。  
不过此b卖的那玩意儿有点与众不同，据说能给a用。虽然达不到真正o发情的效果，也不能让a变得像用了o仿之后的b一样好拿捏，但可以让a浑身乏力，情|欲翻涌，屁股稍微流水，阻碍成结。非常了不起。要知道一般的a用了普通o仿最多也就是顶着硬梆梆的大家伙到处干人，精力充沛得像充满了电的振|动|棒。很多好这口的人都会去他店里光顾，所以黄毛混得还不错。  
刚开始黄毛没打出名声，没几个人信，生意惨淡，经常能看到他蹲在自由港港口招揽生意。  
直到有一天两个喝醉酒了的alpha闯进他那店里，黄毛嚼着甘蔗迎上去，热情地扶住这俩东倒西歪，信息素有点不受控制的货：“老板，买o仿吗？价格公道，效力十足。”  
Alpha一号扯着黄毛的领口往下坠，不耐烦道：“啊？大点声！你……嗝，你谁？”  
“我卖o仿的。”李齐和蔼可亲地笑。

（2）  
前来自由港找乐子的帝国军人a1表示，下辈子他都不会再在喝醉酒之后往小巷子里跑。  
一个面目模糊的黄毛殷切地给他和他的同僚推荐了一款据说专门给a使用的o仿，a1和a2用嘲笑来表示不屑之外还不忘借着醉意伸手揉捏黄毛b紧|窄结实的翘屁股。a1在军队里听说过b也别有一番滋味，现在他可是想试的很……正所谓酒壮人胆。  
“空口无凭，我来给您试试？”巴拉巴拉说了一大堆的黄毛问。但其实a1没听到他究竟说过什么。这个陌生的b长得不错，只是眉骨上有一道发白的伤疤，倒也使得b有种别样的英俊。  
“试试？”a1双眼通红地看着黄毛，点头道，“试试……”  
他向a2使了个眼色，胡乱捏着黄毛的腮帮就亲，黄毛顺从地啵了他一下，绕过他的脖子，轻而易举地掰开他的嘴巴，灌了一小瓶气味奇特的液体进去。  
接下来发生的事情混乱，糟糕，惨不忍睹。  
a1从来没想过作为一个a也能尝到体内空|虚的滋味，他的下|身硬得能直接撑破裤裆，会|阴到臀|缝之间一片滚烫，内裤黏糊糊地贴着皮肤，他觉得自己前后都湿了……酒精和药水让他眼前发花，他的同僚和黄毛都隐在黑暗中。a1开始觉得有些不妙，他以为自己被伪装成b的o绑架了，警戒地伸手去摸腰带上的□□。要知道o有时候也很可怕，万一被榨干……  
接着一双强健有力的臂膀把他架起来，按到小巷粗糙的墙面上。他惊骇地发现自己的身体软得不行，而且神智有些朦胧。有人抽掉他的皮带和裤子，用力地拍打他浑圆的屁股，然后捏着臀|瓣往两边掰，正如他几分钟前想对b做的那样。什么东西强硬地挤进臀缝间，随意蹭了几下就刺入身体深处来回抽|插，问题是不但不痛还爽得有些痉挛。a1小腹紧抽，大口地吸着气去摸自己身前被墙面磨得发痛的勃|起，心理的强烈不适和生理的强烈快乐被酒精中和。他终于想起黄毛好像说过……“a也能用的仿o”。但他已经没有更多的精力继续回忆下去了。  
香甜的o信息素弥漫在鼻腔，a1亢奋得手臂上青筋暴起，但怎么自|慰也不够，只有后面才能……他渐渐沉下腰。然而就在这时他用屁股含着的手指忽然慢了下来，a1差点想要自己送上屁股，却又进来一根，两根手指分分合合地在里头探索着，淫|亵地磨蹭湿|热紧致的肉|壁，一阵阵前所未有的快意冲击着大脑。手指不停摩挲某处的时候a1终于从喉头挤出了第一声嘶哑的呻|吟，结实的背臀绷得死紧，在身前抚慰自己龟|头的大手也颤抖起来。  
身后的人再度掰开他夹紧的屁股。  
然后他听到一个声音，“要试试吗？”  
他在一片混乱中喘|息着艰难地回头，汗水模糊了视线。a2正站在旁边，牢牢地盯着他。

——  
顶锅盖跑开

（3）  
本来想拉灯的，但是戴花姑娘居然连设定都搞出来了……！那我就……aa预警？总之雷的话说一声，我去删……咳咳咳。然后上次的框框好像是军|用|匕|首，我也不记得了，希望这次不框吧……

a2是一个直得不能再直，总体只对o有兴趣，偶尔想尝尝鲜找b下手，绝对把a当成好兄弟的好小伙，一个纯粹的，用下|半|身思考的帝国军人。除了打仗之外，他最喜欢做的事情之一就是和好兄弟a1一起徘徊于各大夜|场猎|艳，找到看对眼了的o就来那么个一二三四五炮，一二三四五劈。对于恩劈，他更喜欢一 群o排队等操，而不是一群a排队等操。a的贪欲独|占欲以及侵|略欲由此可见一斑。不过这年头比a厉害的o太多，而且很少有o愿意和另一个o同时用一根（怕a不够劲），所以a2只能在梦里想想这种好事了。  
但，无论是恩劈还是一对一，a2从来没有对同为a的人产生过不良想法，就算a1有时候跟他一起和o滚|床单，他坐在旁边休息的时候，看着a1的屁股，唯一想过的事情也只是问问a1如何锻炼臀部肌肉。  
不像现在。  
他想操a1。  
他想推开那个大肆玩|弄着a1屁股的b，自己接手，用自己坚硬热|烫的肉|棒鞭打a1紧|实有肉的屁股，用前|液涂满他被b拍红了的臀|尖，把a1牢牢按在墙上，不准他摸自己，不准他反抗。然后在a1浸满情|欲的哀求与哭泣里插入他，紧紧掐住他的腰抽|插，让他髋骨上薄薄的皮肤被墙壁磨破，把他的屁股撞青。  
a2知道自己肯定喝醉了。而且他从a1身上闻到o的味道。非常香醇，浓郁。  
所以什么都不能怪他，他是个只靠下|半身思考的帝国军人。  
他扯开本来就松了三颗扣子的衬衫，在黄毛的盛情邀请下接手a1。那具很热，而且汗湿了，滑而吸手，只除了伤疤的部分。黄毛的手离开a1身体时他看到a1仰起头哽|咽了一声，屁股抬得老高，生怕黄毛离开似的。巷子外头透进来的昏黄灯光下，黄毛的手指湿润水亮，a1的股|间也是。  
那张半转过来的脸上全是难堪和陶醉。眼睛，嘴唇，鼻头，耳尖，通红一片。他从来没有见过这种表情出现在a1身上。  
他伸手搅了搅a2身后柔软潮湿的地方，用湿漉漉的手指捏住a1红润的嘴唇。a1下意识地咬住了他。不是很疼。他漫不经心地拨弄着a1的舌头，扶好a1，一挺而入。那团湿热抽搐着裹紧他的肉|根，让他寸步难行。他一点一点地推开，毫不留情。  
a1几乎整个弹了起来，肩胛骨硌着a2的胸膛。他紧紧咬住a2的指关节，舌头也一阵蠕动。他的声音听上去和呜|咽差不多，微弱又绵长。  
a2重重地俯身舔吻a1颈后的腺体，叼起那处的皮肤在牙关间摩擦，a的信息素让他亢奋，充满对抗意识。他清楚地知道自己在操一个a，哪怕空气里全是o的味道。他的手指流连在a1腰侧的伤疤上，然后移向前方，紧贴着a1平坦结实的下腹，将他往自己下身贴。a1又含糊地叫了一声。  
他要……他要操|哭a1。让他的眼睛因为泪水而不是酒精而红。让他哑得叫不出来。咬伤他的后颈，在他屁股里成结，往他的肠|道里灌满精|液，再让他被精|液烫得射出来。  
他要实现他所有的想法。  
a2喘着气想。

（4）  
上接1005，a1和a2

还剩一个小尾巴应该就没了~

-

a2射了a1满满一肚子精|液之后才发现不对劲。  
他已经高|潮了两次，a1的嗓子已经哑了，叫声和猫叫一样，腰背全是指印，饱满的臀|肉也被拍得青红交错，还有不少抽|插中挤出来的白|浊。但a1一次也没射，哪怕a2摸到他身前的性|器一直在滴水，前|液濡|湿了整个龟|头，顺着卵|囊慢慢落到腿|根。  
简直就是在挑衅他作为一个a的尊严，赤|裸裸地告诉他他不够持久。  
酒精还没完全挥发掉的a2粗鲁地握住a1的肉|棒，沾着淫|水挤压龟|头和小|眼。  
a1哭泣似的呻|吟了一声，手无力地扣着a2的手腕想把他拉开，“别……”  
他快疯了。a2每一次撞上敏|感点都像在他脑子里来了一次定向爆破，理智早就被炸成粉末。但就是射不出来，再爽也还差那么一点，无论是扭腰，夹紧肉|穴里的硬|挺，还是自己手|淫，就是不行。  
a2的手让他爽得不行，大|腿阵阵痉挛，湿哒哒的后|穴也抽搐着裹紧了a2。前面已经硬得发红。他一边掉着眼泪一边摆动有力的腰|臀套|弄a2下|身，想趁着这次射出来。a2用力拍了一下他的屁股，发狠地操|弄。但还是不行。a1又急又怒地抠着墙壁，神情像是要杀人，眼泪却掉得更凶了。他从来没有这样得不到满足过，而且完全不能控制自己。  
“这样不行，”黄毛在旁边插话，“老板，要成结。标记他。”  
a2之前一直没有成结。说实话深标记才能让一个a爽到极致，但他还勉强能记得a1也是个a更是他朋友，a被深标记可就不那么好玩了，而且也肯定不会成功。不知道多少辈前流传下来的虫族基因让他下意识没想那么做，太浪费精力，虫族可是繁|殖力爆表而且不浪费每一次交|配的种族。  
“为什么？”他停下动作，侧过头问。眼神下意识飘向下|身，有那么一会他想到要不要把这个b拉过来玩三劈……还是算了，他还是比较喜欢o，现在是例外。而且b明显没有硬，一群性冷淡，没什么好玩的。  
“这个么，我卖的o仿效果很好，他现在就像第一次进入发|情期的o一样。不标记他射不出来。”黄毛解释着压了压手上的小型摄像头，让镜头集中在他们的连接处。根部沾满拍打出来的白|浆，真的很激烈……黄毛舔了舔嘴唇。  
a2看了他一会儿，直到a1开始叫他的名字，不满地扭动他那能够借助核心力量扭断敌人脖子的腰，显然已经神志不清，痛苦而渴求：“杰瑞……杰瑞，让我射……嗯……”  
杰瑞突然一阵战栗。狂暴的欲|望直冲大脑。他强行掰过a1的下巴，用力地磨碾他的嘴唇，血腥味和唾液一起被咽下喉咙。a1急促的呻|吟全部被憋在嘴里，可怜兮兮。  
接着他抓紧a1的髋|骨，深深地把自己埋进他体内，嘴唇移到a1后颈，用力咬下去。  
“呃——”a1压抑地低|吼。  
体内的东西突然开始变大，牢牢地抵着最深处，他不知道那是哪儿，但那种感觉……就像被野兽叼住了喉咙。很危险，但也刺激。  
他开始挣扎。a2不想他受伤，用力把人整个压在墙面上，在他耳边耳语，“乖，别乱动。”  
“杰瑞……我要□□你！”a1咒骂，带着点鼻音，断断续续。理智似乎开始回笼，他知道杰瑞在他身体里成结了。  
杰瑞在笑，胸腔的震动贴着皮肤传递，酥|痒磨|人，“是我在□□。”  
a1硬得一塌糊涂。

等结胀到最大的时候a1还是忍不住挣扎，拳头握得死紧，脖颈上青筋鼓起。太疼了，那地方本来就不该容纳一个结。杰瑞按着他的手臂，一下一下地啄|吻他的耳朵和颈侧，轻声说没事。  
“没事你试试？”a1恨不得把他胆汁揍出来。a2还在小幅度地磨蹭，敏|感点似乎就在那附近，痛的同时爽得头皮发麻。  
杰瑞用力地顶了那里一下，“下次。”  
结突然收缩，滚烫的液体毫无预兆地溅在肠|壁上。  
a1猛然仰起头，窒息般地抽气，整个人都在发抖。a2伸手捞了一把他的下|身，粘稠的白色液体坠在指缝间。  
一张皱巴巴的纸片和小药瓶被塞到a2口袋里。  
“记得检查有没有受伤。”  
黄毛关闭摄像头，心满意足地揣着刚刚从a1掉在旁边的衣服里翻出来的钱，走向暗巷外的酒吧。

第二天他把视频剪辑好，寄给远在联盟的科学院研究员，附上补充说明：“需要改善使用o仿的a很难□□的问题，对身体不好。”  
几天之后科学院给他寄来了不影响使用者□□的改良o仿，但药效更持久强劲。

-  
a虽然不适合被标记，比b更容易受伤，但是由于体格强健，比b恢复更快  
然后因为开始成结的同时标记液像前液那样从顶端溢出，所以a1就慢慢清醒了  
大概是这样的设定

最后，a1叫汤普森，昵称汤姆，a2叫杰瑞米，昵称杰瑞，就这么愉快地决定了

 

（5）  
a1和a2是很好的朋友。  
其实也说不上是朋友，但小时候住在同一条街上，所有的基础教育课程都在一起上，日后也都选择了加入机甲军校，更巧的是还同一个宿舍。就连日后从军也分进了同一个分队。  
所以他俩发展出同吃同喝同睡的关系也很正常。正经一点，战场上互相掩护，合作攻击 ，下流一点，什么蹭嫖啊，共同玩弄俘虏啊，这些事也都做过。  
不过并不代表a1有想过被a2干翻。  
小巷不够过瘾，他被a2一路搀着进了酒吧二层的房间。a2帮他把裤子和外套都穿上了，基本没有露出皮肤，但仍然有人吹口哨和鼓掌。  
那么浓郁的标记液气味，一闻就知道做过了。  
“等等，你还想来？”a1被干过一次，清醒了不少，挡住a2伸过来的手。他的腿丢人地发着抖，体内的液体不知羞耻地顺着大腿淌，他怀疑自己的裤子早就湿透了。  
a2在柔软泥泞的穴口蹭了几下，两根手指插进去揉了一圈，又拔出来：“你看……没有血。”  
a1被他蹭到了要害，脸色酡红地半躺在床上，看着a2湿乎乎黏答答的手指，下意识咽了口口水。  
a2压到他身上，细密地吻他赤裸的胸膛，服侍他的乳头，现在看上去a2更像那个发情了的人，竭尽全力地哄骗对象上床。  
也不知道是被操开了，还是因为液体流动带来的异样麻痒，又或者是药效没过，a1的情欲也被挑了起来。其实a2的信息素让他不舒服，他下意识地想和a2竞争，但或许是因为这个肮脏的小房间消毒不够彻底，还能闻到隐约的o味，这一丁点气味仿佛缓冲，让他那干死a2的冲动并不那么强烈。  
a1咬着牙，把腿挂在了a2腰上：“要干就干……这次再成结，你他妈等我干死你！”  
a2摁住他的腿弯，往上推，让他的脚抵在自己的肩膀上。然后从旁边拿来一个枕头放在a1腰下。  
“你……干嘛？”a1心惊肉跳地问。  
“干你。”a2咧嘴一笑，突然挺胯，圆润的头部顶进了依然柔软不设防的地方。那里根本就不需要润滑扩张，轻松地接纳了他的硕大，穴肉紧紧地咬着，仍然阻止不了里头的液体被挤出来，顺着臀缝，把背脊弄得湿乎乎的。  
a1一个哆嗦，仰头低低地叫了出来。他胆战心惊地，情不自禁地，摸上自己紧实的腹肌，总感觉里面被填满了……  
a2没有给他恐惧的空闲，一个alpha的欲望总是难以满足，他像装了马达一样快速地抽插着，撞得a1的屁股啪啪作响。A1一开始还要面子，咬着嘴唇只哼哼，没多久忍不住了，勾住a2的后颈往自己身上压，一边大声呻吟一边撸管，还时不时把a2从在他胸前的忙活里抓起来，急切地亲上几下。完全没有一开始发狠的感觉了。

之后就打了一架，过上了正常aa的日子，跟着某年某月某时某刻，借酒装疯啪啪啪，打着架约着炮，嘴上ao身上aa什么的，大家懂


	2. 罗得

（1）  
想了一个治疗药渣的梗  
性激素水平关系到a的武力值和o的脑力值，所以ED和性冷淡都会造成战力下降，所以有病要早治 

无论联盟帝国，战争时期都会遇到一个非常棘手的问题，那就是a的复健。o倒通常不需要操心，他们很容易就生龙活虎重奔战场，甚至比之前更积极，然后俘虏几个对面的高官回来……  
相对的，由于众所周知的原因，被敌方抓到的a回到故土后往往相当萎靡，战斗力低下，往战场上扔一个死一个，完全派不上用场。联盟的军方高层苦于这种现象良久，普通的复健实在太过缓慢。然而又没有别的办法。  
于是总是窝在科学院默默地捣鼓发明的技术人员收到命令，必须研发出一套高效安全的复健流程，务必让曾经拥有顶尖战力的高级军官可以在短时间内重投战场。科学院对此报以十二万分的热情，在报销了几十个志愿者之后把方案拍到军方后勤部部长的桌面上。  
后勤部部长是个成熟高大的a，曾经也上过战场，后来好像是被飞溅的弹片伤到了脊椎，从此坐镇后方。  
部长看完之后脸色发绿：“你们确定这样有效吗？”  
“最后十个志愿者的测试全部成功。”科学院的项目负责人面色冷淡。  
作为一个a，部长觉得科学院这帮变态真的很可怕。但为了联盟的未来……  
部长咬咬牙拧开钢笔笔帽，签上自己的大名。  
“通过。希望你们不要让联盟失望。”  
“不会的。”负责人伸手拿回计划书。 

于是李齐就被叫到负责人办公室了。  
负责人：“你的体术是双S级？”  
李齐：“是。”  
负责人：“参与过‘仿o的性能开发（a版）’和‘a腺体研究’，还有‘性激素和信息素的内在关联’项目。”  
李齐：“好像是？我什么活都干。”  
负责人笑了：“好。给你一个活。每解决一个目标给你工资底薪10%的提成。”  
他说着把疗程说明和军方给的参与人员资料交给李齐。李齐接过默默地看了一会儿，啪地合上文件夹，“干了。” 

联盟上将罗得在三个月前因为坠机而被帝国俘虏，半个月前，联盟终于用等价的俘虏把他换了回来，但罗得上将的武力水平下降到了相当不理想的水平，甚至无法通过A级a的测试。要知道他原先可是S级的a。  
除了必要的审核之外，罗得上将对他在帝国的遭遇闭口不言。人们都很同情也很理解他，只要看到他那憔悴的脸色和眼底的乌青，没几个人能狠下心去问。他一定是被帝国□□邪恶的o们给榨干了。  
今天，放病假中的罗得上将依照上峰命令，在收到邮递过来的电子通行证之后前往科学院。他对那里了解不多，只知道他们是一帮热衷于研究情|趣用具的b。其实现在无论什么情|趣用具他都提不起性|趣，但他是一个军人，必须服从命令。  
一个穿着白大褂的黄毛b在他进入等候室之后接待了他，并且告诉他他将进行一个为期一周的身心复健，复健过程中不能与外界联系，巴拉巴拉，巴拉巴拉，一切注意事项都和收到的通知差不多。  
“复健具体要做什么？”罗得还是忍不住问。无论是通知还是黄毛都没有告诉他他真正关心的部分。  
“哦，很轻松。”黄毛表示，“真的。基本上你躺着别动就行了。”  
他甚至还露出了一个笑容。看上去有点阴森，大概是脸上有疤的原因。罗得上校想。毕竟他看上去挺友善。

（2）  
怎么能还操上将呢，万一从此真硬不起来了怎么办23333  
可能会有点长，我尽量短一点……都是脑洞一开就收不住了的错！ 

黄毛问了上将几个问题。  
黄毛：“是哪种硬不起来？”  
上将：“……”  
黄毛：“就是是对a硬不起来，对o硬不起来，对b硬不起来，还是都硬不起来。”  
他解释了一下。军方的人很多都傻不愣登的，一定要讲得很清楚才明白意思。  
上将：“我知道。都不行。”  
上将心情不佳。一个男人说自己不行！太惨了。  
黄毛：“你被几个o上过？还是a和b也有？”  
科学院内部统一把一方被另一方抓去啪啪啪的行为叫做上，在这帮技术宅眼里，强迫性|行为都叫做上，只不过是用哪里来上的区别。  
上将：“我不想回答。”  
黄毛：“上将，这关乎你的复健方案制定，每个个体都有区别。我们有任务，最多七天要把你们治好，请配合一下。你的上司应该跟你说过要服从安排。”  
上将：“……只有o。”  
黄毛：“有用道具吗？”  
上将：“阴|茎环。”  
黄毛：“我们需要每一个细节。”  
上将：“……还有乳|环，鞭子，眼罩……这真的有关系吗？”  
黄毛：“上将，骗你我没好处。”  
其实是有的，黄毛想。上将英俊的脸庞变得很烦躁，耳朵红红的，脸却有些白，手搭在一起不停搓自己的指关节，看上去很可口。他猜这位上将正在回忆那段又香|艳又不堪回首的往事。这么做实在太好玩了。  
而且这人的脾气真的不错，没有发火，只是比较抗拒。黄毛以前帮审核俘虏的人录过视频，那些可怜蛋a大部分像被关在笼子里的狮子，暴躁不安，攻击性强。  
上将：“就这些，没有别的了。他们主要用信息素。”  
黄毛：“哦，我理解，没有人能抵抗信息素。请你描述一下具体过程。”  
“我在审核的时候说过了。”  
“我们没有资格调阅将级的审核资料，”黄毛顿了顿，“上将。”  
罗得做了一个深呼吸。他的太阳穴都鼓起来了，大概在咬牙。  
“……他们俘虏了我。坠机没有给我造成什么肢体上的损伤，我不用治疗。我在磁力吊架上过了一天，第二天的……可能是中午，我说不清楚。一个s级的o过来了。他……”  
上将用白描的方式说了一遍自己的遭遇，详略得当，不带色|情感，像作述职报告一样。就是脸色不好看。  
黄毛忍不住想象那些略过去的部分，大拇指指腹一直在摩挲录音机的按钮。但他的裤裆很平静。  
“……这就是全部。”  
“我明白了。”黄毛停止录音，在诊断书上写下几个字：心因性ED。罗得从头到尾都没有提及他被下了药或者如何，全是身体上的。某种程度上，方便又麻烦。方便在至少不用检查残留药物研究对应拮抗剂，麻烦在心理上的事儿很难说得准。

（3）  
黄毛又问了一些细节（有没有伴侣，是不是第一次，被俘虏之前有没有群劈的经验，多少人一起），按了几个按钮，在弹出来的格子里选了会儿，递给上将一小杯药片。  
“温水吞服。”黄毛说。  
“这是什么？”  
“复健准备，每一个来这里的a都要吃。”  
“告诉我这是什么。”上将没有接，他对这些东西比较警惕，“我应该有资格要求你说出它的成分，士兵。”  
“放松剂而已。”黄毛懒得说他不是士兵是临时工，指了指自己，“我只是一个b，这是规定的安全措施。复健不是什么享受，万一您失控，我可没处躲。”  
办公室，正在透过摄像头观察第一次复健过程的项目负责人和一群待命的b嗤之以鼻。如果是s级的a，确实要做好安全措施。但面对一个掉到b+的a黄毛也要安全措施？实在太假了。  
某几个b暗自打开了隐蔽录像机。黄毛和上将会成为他们的教学视频，但只能看一次，之后视频会被放进保密档案里。毕竟涉及一个上将的隐私。  
“我不会。”罗得摇摇头，还是接过药片和水，一饮而尽。药效很强，没多久他就感觉到自己的肌肉已经使不上什么劲。  
“好了？”一直在观察他的黄毛开口。  
“好了。”  
“那开始吧。”黄毛说，“你坐着的椅子右边的按钮可以调节高矮，自己调到舒服的位置，然后脱衣服。一件也别剩。”  
他把资料放到一边，站起来，脱掉白大褂挂到衣帽架上，走到一旁挑选待会要用的东西。等他转过身，上将一丝|不挂地坐在治疗椅上，双手握着两边把手，双腿微分，衣服挺整齐地放在旁边的小几上。  
他没调治疗椅，坐得很直。也没有藏什么，软垂的性|器安静地蛰伏在两腿|间，绝对是s级的尺寸。  
黄毛沉默了一下。  
“您还是把椅子往后压一点吧，方便我工作。”他用牙齿给自己绑好乳胶管，单手注射。  
罗得调好椅子，皱了皱眉，“那是什么？”  
接下来他立刻知道了。  
诱|人的o信息素从眼前的b身上散发出来。和真正的信息素没什么两样，至少他闻不出来。  
罗得抓紧了把手，鸡皮疙瘩肉眼可见。  
黄毛把注射器扔进垃圾桶，慢慢地走到灯光下，解开扣到顶的扣子和袖扣，挽好衬衫袖子。然后膝盖□□上将腿间，手搭在他手上。  
黄毛咬着上将的耳朵，“我们从头开始测试，看看您……软到什么程度。”  
罗得缓缓吐气。吸气。  
温暖粗糙的手握住他的肉|根。

（4）  
黄毛很细致地在做测试。帮他摸，帮他咬，就算上将全程没有硬，也面不改色地做下去。上将本来想推开他，毕竟o信息素现在对他来讲真的不是什么好东西。  
但李齐跪在他腿|间，舔着他的卵|袋含糊地说，“配合治疗，上将。”  
于是上将痛并快乐着地把已经放到黄毛肩膀上的手收回去。他不是感觉不到，所有的快|感都没有打多少折扣，只是硬不起来。好像身体本能在警告他：硬起来试试，看你死不死。而硬不起来就没办法得到更多快感，其实很煎熬，不上不下的。  
然后黄毛坐在他身上用后面□□。上校眼睁睁地看他撑着自己的肩膀，喘|息着，闭着眼，嘴唇被他没有勃|起的阴|茎操得红润水亮，一只手放在身后，手臂肌肉绷紧。机械振动的嗡嗡声回荡在耳边，黄毛跨在他身上的腿|根也跟着细微地振动，传到他大腿上。酥|麻发痒，更重要的是上将能敏锐地感觉到有微温的液体慢慢滑落到他腿上……  
一个浑身o味的男人，而且是出了名的性|冷淡b，衣服也不脱干净，就这么半套着衬衫在他身上自己把自己操得慢慢勃|起，出水，尺寸不错的阴|茎在他小腹上拖出一道道淫|秽的痕迹，后面湿得乱七八糟。  
上将很想告诉他，士兵，如果我硬着，你早就被我弄死了。  
但他只是默默地玩起了b的乳|头。  
配合治疗，对吧？ 

屏幕前的项目负责人心想，干得不差。一直在诱导，没有强迫，引着人自己动。很难给人带来危机感。这对PTSD中的a很重要。

（5）  
响应号召，关爱联盟

费迪南德部长很忙。  
身为后勤部长，什么事情都得考虑到。往前线的军需输入，烈士亲属的安置，军区轮换时间，跟各个部队来要更多物资的大佬们扯皮，高层甚至还往他这里塞了一个战时换俘接待部门。如此种种，只多不少。  
最近占用他时间最多的是换回来的战士们不能重返战场的问题。作为简单粗暴的联盟人，面对帝国花样百出的折磨，很多人都得了PTSD，短时间内战力低下。  
目前这批俘虏里，状况最糟糕也最需要解决的人是罗得上将，他是第三军区的司令，本来不应该被抓，但运气就是这么不好，帝国人发了疯地突进，打废半个军区后，顺便俘虏了上将。  
好在罗得被换回来之后，状况很稳定。老实地描述了经过，并且把自己对于那支小队的猜测也提交给上级。  
如果不是稳定地ED，就更好了。  
再等到终于放进科学院治好出来，罗得重返部队，但离开之前特地找上费迪南德。  
“老师，请看住这个人。”  
“怎么，看上人家了？”费迪南德摘下眼镜，打趣地敲敲桌面上的照片。他认识那个人，罗得的主治医师。  
“不是，他来路不明。”罗得说。  
“哦？”费迪南德皱眉。  
罗得：“作为临时工，他在院里的权限过大，而且好像参加了很多项目。不太正常。”  
费迪南德沉吟半晌：“我会和科学院的人联系。”  
“好的。”

（6）  
上接4  
想搞黄毛，找不到感觉，说起来ed要怎么治啊，我记得当时我是知道的，现在有点想不出来诶【。  
总之先搞搞黄毛

罗得没硬。  
医师已经靠着玩弄自己射了一次，蜷缩在罗得怀里，呼吸不稳，面颊酡红。  
或许是因为性别的关系，这个过程用了很久，不像罗得所接触过的所有o，最多二十分钟就射得自己满身都是了。房间里没有什么道具，医师只能靠自己的手指和那小小的跳蛋，迫切而不满足地操着自己，性器刚开始甚至是半软不硬的。罗得的观察力很敏锐，他知道李齐把自己给操出水后，才慢慢地硬起来。  
李齐闭着眼睛，鼻息喷在罗得锁骨上。他用余光能看见李齐的咬肌鼓起，汗珠沿着太阳穴缓缓地滑动，却久久不滴下来。  
他忍不住用指腹擦去那滴汗。汗水该是凉的，却被医师滚烫的体温蒸热了。  
李齐眼皮颤了一下，睁开眼睛。他恳切地，鼓励地看着罗得，请求道：“请帮帮我，上将。”  
“这也是治疗的一部分吗？”罗得问。他的手垂在身体两侧，没有触碰这具火热的肉体，背紧贴在椅子上。  
“是的……”医师急切地啄吻着他的脖颈，一只手在身后抽插，一只手扶着他的肩膀。  
“怎么帮你？”罗得的手终于不再怪异地下垂，而是握住了李齐的腰。触手是汗湿的皮肉，柔韧有力，是饱经锻炼才能有的手感。他的手紧了紧，似乎想把李齐往下压，让他彻彻底底地坐到他的性器上，可最终那双手也只是放在那里。  
医师却抓住他的手，往自己身后送：“帮我……操我……”  
李齐的脑袋埋在罗得颈间，罗得看不见他的表情，只能感觉到动脉处被贪婪地舔舐，力道很克制。手指被引着摸到了湿热柔软的地方，罗得停住了。  
李齐催促地用鼻子蹭他的脖颈，懊恼地呻吟了一声，但也没有强行吞下他。  
罗得感觉他像一只被绑住了手脚的动物。  
他搂住李齐的腰，让他更加压到自己身上，两指挤进湿软粘腻的肉穴里。他沿着细线摸索，夹住了里头不老实地震着的东西，转动着手腕让跳蛋在里头碾了一圈。  
李齐整个人弹了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个故事线我也想好了但是又跟不上节奏就没写


	3. 触手

（1）  
试试触手肉

话说有个联盟的植物学家，一直想去边缘星系寻找某种只在流言中出现过的新物种。没有人接他的活，直到他怒了，卖了一项专利给政府，把所得的钱拿来在雇佣兵工会放悬赏。  
没多久就有人接了他的任务，植物学家b看了看履历，虽然是o，但任务完成率在95%以上，还是丛林探险专家。于是拍板了，立刻动身，就这么两个人去吧！等他把那种传说中的植物带回来，让瞧不起他的人们看看。  
o没有意见，表示现在就可以走。两人订好船票，带好装备就出发了。  
植物学家刚进入密林还很亢奋，扛着相机拍不停，取样箱挂了一身。直到他们两个进入密林深处的某个相当突兀的空地，大量绿色的藤蔓从环绕着的树木上涌过来……  
植物学家激动得脸颊通红：“就是这个！”  
“快走！”o猛拉他，单手扛枪扫射，试图扫出一条通路。  
但当然失败了……藤蔓细长，坚韧，目标太小，很难命中。就算o换了火焰喷射器，也因为藤蔓表面有层粘液而没多大用处。  
那竟然不是油！不能烧！o很挫败。  
植物学家和雇佣兵被藤蔓分开，一个被缠着脚吊在空中，另一个在地上被绑成毛毛虫。  
b看到雇佣兵抬起上身试图割开藤蔓，在地上大喊：“放轻松！它们不吃人！”  
“放你臭狗屁！”连手腕也被突然打过来的藤蔓缠住，o终于破口大骂。

（2）  
植物学家生活在科学家的世界里，基本上没被骂过，很是委屈：“雷尼先生，请收回您的脏话！我说的是事实。”  
雷尼没空理他，与藤蔓搏斗中。他被倒吊着，大脑充血，气喘吁吁地硬拖着藤蔓去摸裤兜里的高分子材料匕首……妈的，也掉了！  
更多藤蔓涌上来，牢牢地缠住他。关节处尤其多。本来这也不算什么，但当一条藤蔓缠住他的脖子……他不敢动了，僵硬地被倒挂着。  
然后一条异常粗大的藤蔓，缓慢地伸过来，在他身上触碰，像是试探着什么。从手臂开始，挪到胸膛，再挪到下巴。  
雷尼小心地扭过头想躲开它。但那玩意儿突然加速，抵开他的嘴唇刺进口腔里。  
“唔！！”雷尼牙关用力，猛咬。  
太迟了。黏腻咸腥的液体喷射在喉咙深处，像涂了一层膜。  
他被呛得眼角带泪：“咳，咳咳……呕……”  
地上，被放置play的植物学家蠕动着爬到摄像机旁边，用鼻子顶，牙齿咬，好不容易调开了摄像模式，对着半空中的雇佣兵和群集的藤蔓。  
他兴奋极了：“这可是第一手资料！”

（3）  
雷尼被吊在空中，又惊又怕，根本不知道植物学家在下面搞的小动作。  
那玩意儿没有从他的喉咙里出来，还在努力往里。雷尼以为自己的内脏可能会拖出来，拼命挣扎着去拽那根藤蔓。拽不动。  
他快绝望了。但就在感受着那根硬中带软的东西穿过食管，可能已经快要碰到胃时，那玩意突然猛地撤出来。  
摩擦过度，雷尼的喉咙火辣辣一片，他大声地干呕着，但不知道为什么，什么都没有出来，包括藤蔓喷进去的粘液。  
紧接着火辣辣的感觉从食管扩散到全身，几乎就在一瞬间。  
雷尼觉得自己要烧起来了。比较粗大的藤蔓固定住他之后，较为细小也更加黏糊的一些藤蔓分出来，紧贴着他的皮肤游移，见到缝就往里钻。有不少已经伸到了紧身衣里面。他粗重地喘着气，正在想自己是不是中了什么毒……快感就突然冲了上来，好像屏息灌了一大口六十度的土酒，憋气十秒后再深呼吸。整个人都麻了，眩晕而且性欲沸腾。  
那些细小的藤蔓突然存在感鲜明起来，它们在皮肤上留下的黏液就像被鞭子抽过一样。  
“啊、啊啊……”雷恩情不自禁地叫了出来，然后咬紧牙关。  
他的性器翘起来，又被子弹内裤压着，难受得要死。后面也开始分泌体液，因为倒吊而流到会阴囊底，内裤里被乱七八糟的液体弄得湿透了。  
他想要。太想要了。  
藤蔓开始骚动，一些比手指要粗的藤蔓甩过来，直接冲着下体去，好像他们能闻到保护液的气味一样。  
但有着裤子的阻挡，穿的又是紧身战斗服，还有皮带，那些藤蔓只能从裤子和衣服的间隙里伸进去。雷尼不知道自己这套丛林装束是好是坏了。  
第一根家伙摸到了穴口。湿润的外皮和没有骨头的特性，以及雷尼自己的保护液，都让那玩意轻而易举地刺了进去。  
雷尼夹紧臀瓣，发出在窒息与哽咽之间的声音。他能感觉到，有点粗糙，但又黏糊糊的藤蔓，在他夹紧的臀部肌肉里继续往里，色情地摩擦着他的肌肉。他想，那玩意儿挺细，还好不怎么疼，也没怎么爽到……这是可以忍耐的。尽管他的身体状况让他其实很想要狠狠地被操一顿。  
藤蔓动了动，戳到肠壁上的某个地方。  
然后几乎是可怕的快感爆发出来，雷尼压抑地尖叫起来，声音可怜兮兮地憋在喉咙底。雇佣兵不顾脖子上的束缚，疯狂地挣动，求救似的抓紧了缠绕在一起，比他的手臂还粗的藤蔓，手指扣在藤蔓与藤蔓间的缝隙里。

（4）  
植物学家在地上面红耳赤，裤裆顶起一个包。他在想要不要告诉雷尼别动——这种植物并不会像真的那啥一样，在人体内抽插，至少现在不会。所以如果雷尼乖乖地忍着别动，那么藤蔓大概只是停留在里面而已。  
不过这场面太好看了……  
植物学家是文明人，但不是不知荤腥。雷尼平时挺冷的，只对他保持基本的尊重，虽然乖乖听话，可是多余的事不会做，聊天什么的更别提。  
现在，雇佣兵仍然穿着那身基本上不露皮肤的丛林装备，紧身作战服，战术背心，制式皮靴和把裤腿扎进皮靴里的工装裤。  
可他这身装备下已经一片乱七八糟了。他本人恐惧又愤怒，但也只能任藤蔓乱来。  
植物学家一边调焦，一边跟自己的良心作斗争。

好在雷尼也有点相关知识，慌过一阵，紧紧握住藤蔓，尽力保持身体不动。  
……根本没用！藤蔓在内壁上对准了一个方向轻轻地摩擦与撞动，偏偏那地方是敏感点。生涩的快感逼得雷尼连腰都在发抖。更多相对细一点的藤蔓纷纷从裤腰进去，捆住前面或者挤到湿软流水的后穴里。  
藤蔓细且软，比性器，手指和舌头都要更加灵活，几乎充满了内壁的每一个地方，甚至有藤蔓往结巢区和生殖腔入口摸。  
雷尼早就叫不出来了，只能发出哑巴一样短促的啊啊声。汗水和泪水落到地上，卡其色的工装裤也被体液洇深了大片。  
它们那么细……说不定真的可以……  
雷尼一手抓住藤蔓借力，另一手拖着藤蔓去抓身后那些东西。不，绝对不行！  
但前方传来的异常酸软阻止了他。细小的藤蔓堵住尿道口，往里钻。湿滑的粘液涂在尿道内壁，痒而且烫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
雷尼剧烈地抽搐着，随着藤蔓的抽出和缓缓插入，前面和后面都溢出股股液体。  
——他已经射不出来了，只能用流的。

（5）  
因为种族特性，藤蔓会往内壁的所有地方摸，而且小的藤蔓会自觉扩张，或者帮忙拉开穴口，让负责传递种子的藤蔓进去。等于所有的地方都会被刺激到。强度不够，花样够。  
等到最粗的藤蔓进去放好种子，雷尼终于被放下来了。  
但人也半残了，倒在地上一动不动，微微地发着抖。  
偏偏就在这个时候植物学家开始求救：“雷尼，雷尼！救命！它们要把我拖回去吃掉了！”  
职业道德很高的雇佣兵一边骂娘，一边含着那些不知道是什么玩意儿的东西，一瘸一拐地去跟藤蔓抢人。偶尔被刺激到敏感点，腿软得能平地摔跤。好在不知道为什么还挺顺利的，僵持了一会儿藤蔓就撤了，走之前还依依不舍地摸摸他屁股。  
雷尼喘了会儿，拖着植物学家要走。屁股里的东西和裤子都先不管了，这块空地有古怪，必须走。  
植物学家吵了一会儿，还是同意了：雷尼一只手拄着火焰喷射器，另一只手拿机枪对着他。  
“我杀了你，也只是完成率下降一点而已，没有人会知道是我干的。走不走？”

等到他们到了安全范围，雷尼再也撑不住了。跪坐到地上，喘息着解皮带，脱裤子。然后手指塞进身体里想要把那些东西拿出来。  
植物学家大叫：“别！扯断了就麻烦了！”  
“什么意思？”  
“这种东西的种子是一连串连在一起的，而且连接的纤维很脆弱。如果你把它弄断，剩下的种子会迅速分泌胶质，然后就……呃，出不来了。你懂。”  
“妈的！”雷尼咬牙。他现在手还抖着，信条也很快。真心没办法做精细活。  
“我可以帮你拿出来。”植物学家举手。  
然后就变成了，雷尼跪在地上，高高撅起屁股，让植物学家慢慢地把那些扯出来。  
感觉就像身体里塞了几串情趣拉珠……  
而且植物学家真的很慢，很细致。每拉出来一颗之前，都会把手指伸进两个指节，小心翼翼地撑开括约肌。防止雷尼无意识的收缩弄断纤维束。太深弄不出来的还得整根手指伸进去慢慢地摸出来，还深就只好打开探照灯照着，用取样棍夹出来，有时候会不小心夹到内壁。每次碰到雷尼都会叫出来。  
雷尼的腰越来越低，屁股越来越翘，但植物学家总会拍他屁股让他腰直起来，不然不好取。哪怕他已经从手指湿到了手肘，脸也烫得不行。  
这这这……这都是为了救命啊！植物学家抽抽鼻子想。  
等到终于取完，植物学家如释重负：“好了。”  
“好了？”雷尼带着鼻音，半扭过头问。看不到正脸。  
啊，好可爱……植物学家又抽抽鼻子：“嗯。”  
然后他就被压了下去，后脑勺撞到树木气根上，眼冒金星。  
雷尼割开他的裤子，扶着硬邦邦的性器坐上去，手撑在植物学家胸膛上，沙哑地低叫：“嗯啊……”  
“啊啊啊，噢，我的天啊……嗯……啊啊啊！”  
“那里……哦，老天，呼……”  
“闭嘴，安静点！”雷尼捡起扔到一旁的内裤，塞进植物学家嘴里。继续扭腰摆胯，让那活儿戳在自己最爽的地方。前面一直在冒透明的湿液，随着摆动落到植物学家胸腹，弄得灰T恤上斑斑点点。  
“唔！唔唔唔唔……”

（6）  
之后的事情是，植物学家带着样本回到联盟，遇上了同样带着外星生物样本回到联盟，而且已经做出一点成就的另一伙人。两边开始了哪种触手更好用的竞争，变着花样地改进手头的东西。一方标榜纯天然无危险，另一方就标榜高智能有乐趣。  
总之，受益的都是消费者。

（7）  
触手们如果养在一起……会不会变成什么新的特性……！  
以及雷尼干得好，战斗的汉子就是爽快~~  
№421 ☆☆☆于2015-04-22 16:18 留言 ☆☆☆  
我就是这么想的！  
一开始两边针锋相对，直到技术人员碰面了，科学召唤他们坐在一起互相交流。  
然后探讨两种生物的生活习性如此相近是否有可能在很多辈前具有同源性，开始做实验。  
中途可能还会出现些实验事故，比方说触手进化了，长出了吸盘，又或者不止有液体还能喷出气体什么的……然后打碎实验室的钢化玻璃，就地筑巢，之类之类

（8）  
说不定会有人自愿参加  
“哦，我听说是原生态的，而且有监视保证安全是吗？好的，我想参加。”一个抖m说道。  
然后他就被拖着出来了……看上去超凄惨  
不过本人特别满足，还想多次参加实验


	4. 和平会谈

背景：战争结束了，联盟和帝国议和，局部地区联谊  
（1）  
肯定三句话不到开始吵  
先比拆枪复原速度，比靴底上膛，然后约虚拟空间机甲对战什么的  
各种冷嘲热讽，脏话横飞，当着主持人的面勾肩搭背，其实背后手指都抠到对方肉里了，等主持人离开直接开启真人野战模式。最后可能就变成“野战”了  
“嗯？是谁说可以背后扭断脖子绝对不会被发现的？帝国猪，真没出息。”  
“他妈的联盟狗，有本事别发情，味道那么浓！操，你水滴我身上了！”  
说起来主持人说不定也在对骂……  
“上尉，想不到来的是你。太想念我的大XX，所以主动申请来主持了吗？”  
“不，那根本不算大XX。而且，只是来给你送点礼物……感觉到浑身发软了吗？酒好喝吧？这是我替被你俘虏的突击队长送你的。”联盟主持人举了举酒杯，微笑，“好好享受哦。”

（2）  
好几天没写，试试还能不能割得动   
大概是之前联盟帝国联谊的后续  
为了和平！

林信是个特种小队机甲兵，但搞的是战场隐蔽刺杀。有时候出于战术需要，还不能杀，要把人抢回来。  
这次能在联谊会遇到以前的手下败将，他也没想到。但还是很高兴。  
还记得上次在战场上见面，先从后方割断机甲的连接轴，再用次声波震晕驾驶舱里的敌人，拖出来一看发现是个s级a的兴奋心情：哦哦，这次有得玩了。希望老大晚一点来提人。  
这次联谊是对方先发现了他。但他也很快看到那个金发小子了，甚至在他一脸阴沉地摸着战术带往暗处走时就开始湿。他谢绝了同僚的好意，捅了几个想操他的帝国猪，然后专心地等待生死仇敌过来杀他。  
接着就特地跑到小房间，把人摁地上了。  
“比尔中校，不，现在应该是上校，对吧？活着回去有奖励。”林信隔着裤子，用屁股磨蹭手下败将的硬挺，爽得手指都在发抖。熟悉的a味让他湿得不行。他坐在比尔的性器上，结实修长的腿弓起，军靴压在对方喉咙上。顺便麻利地用抢过来的匕首割开了军装。  
“妈的，又想强奸我！喂，我不要……你把停战合约当成什么？！”比尔脸涨红，脖子上的军靴更加用力，有点难以呼吸。他不敢动了。  
“没有强奸，是和奸。”林信舔嘴唇，摸上帝国人结实的腹肌，手指拨弄下腹淡金色的绒毛，“让你标记我怎么样？为了和平啊。”  
“不要！！”比尔抓狂。但当林信滑坐到腹肌上，紧实饱满的大腿压着他，同时手伸进裤子握住他蓄势待发的大家伙，他又怂了。  
“来，帮我舔。这里没人。”林信拍拍他的脸蛋，挪开脚。

（3）  
哈哈哈哈哈，这个可以有  
跟林信一队的队友们特别性福，完全不用内部解决，只要贿赂一下林信，拍个马屁，哄一哄，或者关系特别好，基本就可以逮个喜欢的回来爽一下  
某a：“信哥，我想要对面开银蛇那个o，就是屁股最翘，天天都在场上喊兄弟们上的那个小骚货。”  
林信：“那个官挺大，也机警，不好抓。有机会帮你看看吧。”  
“抓回来给你送a玩。”  
“客气啥。”  
然后过几天在战场上依计划逮完人回来，开着伪装机顺路把兄弟点的菜也拎回来了。

感觉好像夹娃娃高手2333，专业夹娃娃一百年  
这么一看林信人缘肯定很好！随便找人说“把你借我爽一下”大概也不会被拒绝

（4）  
其实多逮几个小虾米还是可以的，战争时期啊，不犯法，但不能耽误正事  
所以林信只要别抓两个回去，然后把该交的送人了，该送人的交了就行

（5）  
忙里摸个鱼T^T  
比尔和林信的和平会谈（误  
-  
比尔是典型的金发碧眼，皮肤很白，红起来特别明显，上半身像刚从温泉出来。他愤愤地张嘴，让林信握着自己硬挺流水的性器塞进去。悲哀地发现自己其实挺习惯的，这都小半年没见了，还这么有默契……就算一直在胡思乱想，嘴巴也自动伺候着林信。  
“嗯，啊啊……”林信直发抖，大声呻吟，但完全没有影响手上的动作，利落地扒了比尔裤子，微微抬起身，用紧翘的臀部夹住红得厉害的性器，让结和龟头刮挠穴口，吞下去一点又起身。  
每一次进去都叫得特别淫荡，带着颤音，好像被插到底了。比尔听得太阳穴直抽，心脏猛跳，整个胸腔连脑壳嗡嗡的。那里用力但柔软地吮吸着，保护液在穴肉被挤开的时候小股地流出来，完全弄湿了他们的下身……林信那诱人，欠操而且求操的气息，让比尔整个都不好了。  
他终于忍不住用舌头推出林信的肉棒，破口大骂：“妈的，叫春叫成那样干什么，要上就上，老子……嗯，唔唔……”  
林信先是俯身跟他来了个深吻，舌头舔过口腔，好像要把自己的体液讨回来。然后意犹未尽地放开，又把肉棒塞回去。  
“让你说话了吗，小猪？”林信捏着他的脸慢慢摇，松开之后一个红印。心里还是很满意的，他没有制住比尔的手，但比尔既没有对他动手动脚，也没有试图来硬的寻求安慰。真的很乖。他知道比尔不好受，眼睛都红了，蓝眼睛加红血丝，看上去略吓人。不过他喜欢。  
林信捏着根部出来，给他回答的机会，同时湿润的龟头涂抹着嘴唇：“你在求我吗？说点我高兴的，就给你操。”


	5. 花猫和老板（暂完）

背景：某地推出了宠物体验服务  
（1）  
沙龙很多特殊装备，有些人喜欢全套，要求工作人员真的戴上耳朵，尾巴，项圈，而且不可以说人话。  
但有一些动物很不乖，在沙龙里没吃够，出门之后把顾客带到角落，吃个爽。也有些沙龙会把这种风险当成特色，“野性未驯的食肉动物”什么的。  
“你……这是……呜呜，违背合同的！”  
“我已经下班了，没有违约哦。啊……老板，你的屁股真的好棒。以后我就跟着你吧，缺保镖吗？嗯？”说着抓过自己的尾巴挠顾客含着宠物的XX，柔软泥泞的小口，“我的尾巴也很喜欢你。”  
顾客觉得联盟人太不讲道理，太没有礼貌，太没有信用，太野蛮粗鲁了。不过看到镜子里，抖着耳朵在他身上运动的大花猫，他浑身发软，暂时想不起投诉的事。  
“我、我不缺保镖……我只想养……养一只……嗯！”  
“养一只嗯？”花猫笑了笑，钳住老板的下巴，让他盯着镜子，“我这样的嗯可以吧？”

（2）  
花猫带老板回老板家之后，把尾巴换成了粘贴式的，但因为是密合地粘在尾椎，所以其实更像真正的猫了。会用尾巴拿东西，或者对老板做一些这样那样的事。  
然后天天过着二十四小时里有十八小时找不到，没兴趣就不见踪影，高兴就摁倒老板啪啪啪的生活。  
老板揪着床单，敢怒不敢言：“你，你……你不要太过分，啊，嗯嗯~太深了，慢一点……”  
花猫舔嘴唇，拉住老板的金发让他后仰，尖利的犬齿摩擦喉结，含糊道，“野猫不就是这样的？而且你明明就很喜欢……这里咬得好紧。水都出不来了。”  
身后粗长顺滑的尾巴愉悦地摇摆着，尾巴尖勾了起来。  
姿势是难得的正面，所以老板能看到那条尾巴。他下腹一阵酸软，眼睛直勾勾又茫然地盯着尾尖。  
花猫秒懂，会意地用尾巴缠住老板的脚踝，柔韧又毛茸茸的东西摩擦着皮肤。  
然后舔掉老板射到他脸上的精液，咧嘴一笑。  
“嗯~要请我喝牛奶吗，主人？这点可不够。”

（3）  
花猫终于有一天不往外跑。只穿着内裤和超大T恤，躺在老板大腿上看电视。  
老板觉得自己真是找虐，带了个活祖宗回来伺候。但当他挠着花猫的下巴，看他眯起眼露出喉咙让他摸，以及耳朵舒服得抖个不停，又感觉心都化了。  
他抓住花猫的尾巴，用指头抠尾巴根部，感受那种微妙的，人体与毛皮交接的触感：“喂，这个是怎么搞的？”  
然后发现，因为尾巴被他扯过来，撩开了T恤，所以能看到蜜色的窄腰，以及内裤被勒到尾巴根下面而露出的深邃臀缝。  
老板硬了。  
“那个啊……知道你喜欢，找朋友做的义肢，是不是很像真的？”花猫回答完，翻身把老板压在身下，“主人，又摸我屁股，又用你的小肉棒顶我，想要了吗？都闻到发情那股味儿了。放心，我会好好满足你的。”  
接着扒掉老板的裤子，垂下眼，像舔牛奶一样伸出舌头一下一下地舔着顶端。本来只是微微湿润也被他全部弄湿了。  
老板觉得自己有点失血过多……

（4）  
老板一直对尾巴很好奇。  
有一天他问花猫：“你的尾巴真的完全仿真吗？”  
“真的哦。试过这么多次了，怎么还问？”花猫懒洋洋地摇尾巴。  
然后就控制不住地惊叫一声，整个人手脚并用地爬下沙发，尾巴整个炸起来了。他盘坐在地板上握着尾巴给自己顺毛，扭头阴沉地看着老板。  
老板咽了口唾沫，把刚刚抓猫尾巴的手背到身后：“对不起，我不是故意的……”  
花猫不说话，直接拽着脚踝把人扯下来，让他翻身跪好，压在身下。  
老板冷汗涔涔，试图往前爬。但腰被扣住了，裤子也被扯到屁股以下，一根毛茸茸的东西抵在穴口。他浑身发软。  
“猫尾巴不能乱抓，你不知道吗？”花猫压到他耳边，沉声说。  
然后好好地扩张那里，把尾巴塞进去。弄射老板之后，还指控老板弄脏了他的尾巴，要好好地舔干净。最后绑着前面不给射，操到哭鼻子了才放手。

（5）  
老板认为自己和花猫的相处方式有很大问题，找同样养宠物的朋友咨询。  
“我觉得他讨厌得要死，一点也不听话，不乖巧，完全不像宠物。但是又舍不得扔掉，怎么办？”老板一脸纠结。  
然而朋友已经看穿了一切：“不止是舍不得扔掉他吧？还很喜欢他，他偶尔理你一下就觉得超级可爱。我说的对不对？”  
“对……”  
“你已经变成了一个猫奴。没用了，认命吧。”朋友拍肩。

回家之后，老板不高兴。决定要找花猫的茬，让他认清主仆关系，不然扔出去。  
他找了半天，才在游泳池找到自己的宠物。  
花猫大概刚从水里上来，只穿了泳裤，趴在人工沙滩上晒太阳，大概之前下过水，小腿沾着沙子，头发尾巴耳朵都湿漉漉的。他枕着自己的手臂，健美又不太过夸张的背脊肌肉伸展开，在太阳底下像艺术品一样。  
老板被击中了，又开始发情，脸颊滚烫。然后他看到花猫突然抬头抽了抽鼻子，转头盯着他，野性地一笑，勾勾手指。  
老板一边想着“不要用美色诱惑我”，一边控制不住地迈步靠近花猫。猫奴就猫奴吧，不管了！

（6）  
除了生理，花猫的生活习性真的和猫很像。比如说大半夜的钻进老板被窝，老板办公的时候圈着他的脚自己联网玩游戏，闯进浴室坐在旁边看老板洗澡，用“爪子”给老板踩奶。  
除了倒数两个之外，老板都很欢迎（不排除发现锁门也不能把猫挡在外面之后自暴自弃了）。因为可以抱着花猫睡觉，或者把脚放到花猫的腹肌上踩，花猫完全不会反抗。甚至踩那里也是可以的，就是会把自己赔进去……踩着踩着被扣住脚踝轻咬脚背上的筋，然后又被拖到地上啪啪啪。  
以及连续几天不见踪影之后，会给老板带回稀奇古怪的礼物。  
“一定要收下哦，主人。”花猫舔着手指上的粘稠的牛奶，“不然我会以为你不喜欢我。猫的心灵很脆弱的。”  
“呜……拿出去……”老板骑在花猫精壮的腰上，难耐地扭动腰身，“太多了，好满……啊啊……”  
顺便走神地想着，脆弱个鬼？是一边说着难过，一边把主人绑起来求补偿的那种脆弱吗？  
“哪里多了？两只小老鼠，一条小蛇而已。”花猫目不转睛地盯着老板因为塞了太多东西而微微鼓起的红肿穴口，伸手抽动露出来的小蛇尾巴，刚舔干净的手指又被保护液湿透了，“明明就没有我的JB大。”  
看到老板随着他的抽插，前面又断断续续地流牛奶，花猫心想主人真的太可爱了，要多给他带点礼物。唔，下次出门好像要离开这个星球吧？带点特产回来好了。

（7）  
顺便主人还收到过帝国联合银行的保险箱钥匙，棒状的，花猫半夜塞进老板身体里，第二天起床，坐起来的时候顶到了才发现。  
老板把钥匙取出来，擦干净之后交给下人，让他去看看里面是什么。  
下人给他带回来一张列表以及实物图片。  
老板看了一会儿，打电话给朋友：“我亲爱的安德烈，如果你的猫给你送了很多硬通货和军工用的稀有金属，他是什么意思？”  
“噢。很简单，我亲爱的费力。他觉得他在养你，你是他的宠物。”  
“但他才是我的宠物。”  
“谁叫你要养猫？”

（8）  
老板一开始觉得这只猫怎么那么讨厌！那么恶趣味！我对他那么好他就拿那些东西玩我！不能要了，连猫带礼物一起扔出去！  
但咨询完安德烈，明白那些礼物真的是猫的爱意。于是心软了，再也不把猫赶下床。但这样的缺点就是老是要换床单被子枕头——虽然猫除了尾巴和耳朵不怎么掉毛，但他会流水……

（9）  
花猫不见了。  
虽然经常一两天不见影子，但这次大半个月没出现。  
老板一开始没在意，后来担心着急，再后来找到最后留下的行踪，终于怒了。他家养的猫居然跟人去脱衣舞酒吧喝酒，然后就这么不见了！他憋着火气，决定等花猫回来给他个教训。如果花猫真跑了，一个月过去都不回来，再派人出去抓。他的宠物不是想跑就能跑的。  
虽然平时一副猫奴样，不过老板好歹也是个贵族，排队当皇帝都能排上号的那种。所以还是有点贵族臭脾气的……  
而这个时候花猫正在遥远的某未开发星球挑特产，顺便略微有些想念老板。

（10）  
老板看到的花猫在酒吧和人喝酒，其实是这样的。  
花猫做生意要见接头人，正好是老熟人，于是也不讲究了，不摘耳朵尾巴，随便找个酒吧谈。谈着谈着谈偏了，开始聊近况。  
接头人摸着尾巴玩：“你的尾巴和耳朵是怎么回事。上次找我要科学院宅b的联系方式就是为了这个？”  
“嗯~”花猫用尾巴抽开他的手，“对啊。养了个主人，要我做猫。是不是很适合我？”  
“猫？”接头人乐了，不屈不挠地和尾巴较劲，“花豹才对吧？”  
花猫以前的绰号叫花豹。抢食特别快，跑得也快，而且还能打，所以就被这么叫了。  
“两码事。”花猫啜了口酒。顺便把尾巴拔下来让接头人自己玩去。

（11）  
到目的地之后，花猫拉着接头人陪他打猎。  
“你觉得那只像吗。”花猫指着密林某处。  
“我看看……还好，可以考虑。帮你打？”接头人摸着麻醉枪，心不在焉。这种猎物太没挑战性了，枪也不顺手。如果是成年体，倒可以好好玩玩，成年野生斑豹是很可怕的猎食者，牙齿可以咬穿三级强度的金属板，跑得和陆军制式机甲一样快，短距离突袭时的速度只比子弹慢个两三成。  
“不用你。”花猫瞄准了草丛里，趴着打瞌睡的小东西。他想象着老板醒来发现一大一小两只猫缩在他被窝里的反应，笑得十分荡漾。  
接头人弯腰捏住一条猛然蹿出来的蟒蛇七寸，抽刀给它开膛：“就不怕斑豹长大了，把你的主人咬死？”  
“不会的。我会好好教。”花猫放下麻醉枪，起身去拿特产。  
“帮你盯着大的，手脚快一点哈。”接头人招呼道。

（12）  
花猫拎着被好好收拾过的小猫回家了。他有点奇怪老板的安保加强了很多，不过没多想，照安排和小猫一起钻进被窝。平时他会让老板抱着他，但今天实在忍不住，从背后抱住老板。猫被夹在中间，挣扎着露个头出来，张嘴想叫。  
花猫盯着他。  
小猫萎了，老老实实趴好。  
花猫其实挺累的，好歹也跟船走了一遭，又要安排进货，挑特产还遇上特产他爹娘夹击。但他抱着老板，闻到他身上的味儿又忍不住，低头在老板后颈嗅来嗅去，不小心开始舔了，再不小心开始咬了……手也伸到老板衣服里，玩弄他的乳头。  
老板嗯了一声，摸索着反手找花猫。花猫凑过去让他揉脑袋。被紧紧抓着不放，有点疼。但没有躲。  
好像找准了目标，老板突然翻身把他压到身下，小猫被颠到胸口，低声吼叫。花猫很性奋，也不管猫了，扣住对方的细腰：“主人~在等我吗？”  
老板沉默，俯身凑到他肩窝。花猫抬头任他动作，肉棒已经进入待战状态，戳着老板的屁股沟。  
然后喉头一紧，惊讶地发现自己脖子上被绑了个项圈。金属的，又凉又硬，冰得他整个清醒了。  
老板坐直，冷漠地看着他，“终于回来了？这么野，不给你点教训是不行了。”接着视线一飘，还是忍不住问，“……这啥？”  
花猫眨了眨眼，大掌压住蹲在胸膛上的小猫的头，两只猫一起抬头望着他：“我给你生的儿子？”

（13）  
23333也来个微人兽预警  
可以这样，花猫发情不避开小猫，小猫喜欢蹲在他腰上也没问题，正好拿来逗老板。  
但小猫还在成长期，努力地吸取知识中，周围又只有花猫一个有耳朵尾巴，毛色还跟他很像的生物，于是试图向花猫学习，每次都聚精会神地观察。在因为太重而被花猫扔下去之前，已经学会了某种伏在另一个四肢着地的生物身上进行的运动。而他觉得花猫是跟他一族的，这种运动应该找同族人进行才对。  
然后发生了，小猫把花猫摁在地上，舔他的肚皮，或者在花猫走路的时候绕着他的腿磨蹭，这类的事。  
老板不高兴。虽然这些行为花猫也会对他做，但是由一头真猫来对他的猫做，看起来很令人火大。

以及刚带回来的时候老板问花猫这不是斑豹吗。皮可舒服了，好多贵族喜欢。别以为我真没见过猫。  
花猫舔着老板的牛奶，劲腰摆动：“你这个时候提到别的宠物我会生气的。要补偿。”  
“嗯……啊，啊啊~慢一点，好大，结顶到我了……补偿，嗯唔，也要慢慢来……太快了！”  
完事之后花猫表示，我说他是猫，那他就是猫了。不信你自己问他。  
小猫浑身哆嗦，粗哑地喵了一声。

（14）  
其实老板这次真生气了，准备好了铁链，想着先把花猫拴家里，也给他划了个本星球内的活动范围，出去直接电死。  
但看到了小猫，又听到花猫说给你生个崽，莫名被戳到了萌点，再加上拴了一两天之后，直觉还不解开要出事，花猫变得略危险+不友好。提着小猫的后脖子冲他笑，可是不靠近了。  
于是花猫让他上了一次，再商量好出门太久要留言之后，老板又把花猫放开了……

安德烈：“我的朋友，你有一点怂。”  
老板抱着小猫摇头：“不，你不明白。我家猫是野生动物，如果锁起来，他就真跑了。”

（15）  
想让野猫醋很容易啊，只要把沙龙邀请函放到桌子上让他看到就可以了2333  
然后晚上就会被弄醒，啪啪啪啪啪  
野猫还会撒娇：“有我不够吗？要小的也有啊。再带别的猫回来我会很不安，以为你要抛弃我。说不定伤心地离家出走。”  
小猫附和地吼。  
野猫：“闭嘴，下去。”  
老板心想难道不是你进房没把猫扔外面吗……但还是心情舒畅地哄大猫，挠挠下巴摸摸背。觉得自家猫实在太可爱了，刚开始明明垂着耳朵，摸两下又竖了起来。

（16）  
其实我觉得停战之后应该也有人不适应，觉得很无聊，因为之前刀口舔血惯了。于是各种挑事，被踢出军队，或者主动退伍加入雇佣兵，专门接有危险的活，享受战斗什么的。严重的基本上算是战争狂了，很讨人厌，情节轻微的还好，最多时不时给自己找点刺激，像是加入星际探索队，比如说之前找到外星触手那支那样的。更多的还是老实人自己消化了一下之后找别的活干

（17）  
花猫就是这样的战争狂。他最后把老板拐带出去，消失在茫茫星河之中了。


	6. 部长和对头

（1）  
其实初次和平谈判，出于个人利益考虑，以及某些人确实是真心憎恨对面觉得必须你死我亡没有第二条路，双方肯定都有不甘心停战的鹰派，想要尽一切可能破坏合约。具体手段可以有狙杀高层重要人物啊，袭击谈判现场啊，把脏水往对面的人身上泼啊，破坏民间的商贸文化交流啊，故意违反条约啊，等等等等  
但当然两边的鸽派都不会同意的。抓到了不少俘虏，私底下拷问之后发现来路复杂，雇佣兵，民间组织，军队人员，都有。然后为了在条款上给我方争取更多的福利，命令我方的破坏分子伪装成对方的。并且拒绝对方假惺惺的“很抱歉有这种老鼠屎，让我们来查，一定给你们一个交代”的请求，押送到秘密地点拷问到底是谁的手下  
说不定还会进行某种程度上的势力大洗盘，国家利益高于一切嘛，破坏分子就算出于种种考虑不能杀，也绝对不能留，调离政治中心，剥夺军权之类  
然后这样的政治斗争失败者当然不会好过，有些去边陲地区上任的人路上“意外死亡”了。部分是真的被暗杀了，部分是主动假死好积蓄力量换种方式东山再起，或者还没来得及安排就已经被迫死亡，醒来的时候发现最大的政敌笑眯眯地看着自己什么的……  
高层心好累，觉得你们怎么老是搞事，烦死了，还得安排隐蔽小组核实这些人的真实去向

（2）  
完全没有参与过破坏活动的鹰派o，在从办公室回家的路上被打晕带走了  
“你们这是政治迫害。我将会向罗文上将提交申诉材料！”他愤怒地挣扎着。  
“可您已经死了，部长。离子炸弹爆炸，尸骨无存，DNA无法检验。”曾经的对头爱抚着他的脸，浓郁的a信息素弥漫在空气中。他的脸颊发红，呼吸急促，而对方只是甜蜜又恭敬地说着，“死人没办法申诉，不是吗？放心，我会好好赡养您的家人，也会帮您打击一下您最憎恨的帝国……您可以放心地把身体交给我。”  
“无耻！”o咬牙。

（3）  
其实是这样的。没有破坏行为的官员，理论上监视就好，毕竟没有做什么啊。而且部长确实也接受了现在的局面，没打算搞事。但对头还是下手了，而且是瞒着上级干的，所以是违法行为。上面大概有猜到怎么回事，不过没有特地查，毕竟对头手脚很快，安排了真的目击证人，葬礼啊，讣告啊，都做好了，已经造成既成事实。那就这样吧。只有很亲近的人还不甘心，说他不会死的。  
部长被囚禁，花了一两年慢慢地和外界联系，找上自己的亲信和朋友帮忙。最后做得很绝，用同样的手段炸死了对头，是实打实的炸，不是玩囚禁那套。之后宣布自己的死亡是帝国搞的鬼，重返明面。  
但对头很机警，其实并没有死……只是受了非常重的伤，半死不活ing。而且他还更欣赏部长了，陶醉地想着该怎么才能把他泡到手，不然伤好了之后去他那个部门装新人好了。可是直接在他出差的时候搞袭击好像也不错。

（4）  
部长是个一根筋的鹰派。他觉得双方的政治制度不同，思想核心不同，永远不可能和平，而且按照帝国的君主集权特性，很有可能联盟会被吞并，经过漫长的反刍之后，才有再次蜕变的可能，但那已经不是联盟了。所以一定要打，只有把帝国打趴下，从外部瓦解他们的制度，才能让联盟长久地存在下去。想要保持民主共和是很辛苦地。  
然后对头吧，他真的是心理变态啊，各种意义上。他其实是主战的，但是觉得人类打人类不好玩，应该人类先内部统一，然后向外扩张，跟外星人打架才对。所以部长一直觉得这个人脑壳里都是水，秀逗了。  
以及如果真的有纤维团，我觉得他的第一反应是销毁……觉得部长的基因被夺走了，很不爽什么的。不过还是会不停地用这件事做梗去撩部长。  
部长刚开始很烦，烦久了之后明白对方手里不可能有纤维团。稍微可惜了一下。

（5）  
说起来这对没外力很难he，大概会是对头热情地单恋部长，然而部长觉得他有病，怎么就是搞不死，日了狗了。  
比较倒霉的是部长发现对头“死亡”之后更加肆无忌惮。时时刻刻要防偷袭，早知道还不如把他告到上面关到监狱去。冲动坏事啊。  
对头：“每天跟踪都发现达令想搞死我呢~好高兴。”←大概是这样的变态程度  
顺便最后可能是部长终于把对头送进有进无出的重犯监狱，但对头乐呵呵地在里面发展势力准备越狱……生命不息，奋斗不止，勇于面对挑战超越极限，耶（误很大

（6）  
所以部长把他搞到监狱里去了。特别高兴地和养子去首都最好的酒店吃饭，带他去游乐园，把自己之前积累的假期都用掉，自己一个人环星际旅行，约炮，找乐子，浑身轻松

（7）  
越狱也要很多年呢。重犯监狱不是讲笑的，位于偏僻的，排列杂乱无章的小行星带里的星球，整颗星球都被改造成监狱了。而且为了避免狱卒被策反，只在外部安排了大量狱卒，使用的监控系统是联盟中心智脑的分身，关押在最深处的五星重犯的一切信息直接汇报到最高层  
对头只是小角色，被关在最外围而已

（8）  
我也不知道，随便编（深沉脸  
感觉应该还好吧，如果进去之前没有仇，那么单人单间，四肢戴磁力锁，脖子上有能够致死的项圈，大概也只能跷腿互相吹牛皮了……或者每天都在研究如何越狱？  
帝国应该也会有类似的监狱，但环境要好很多，因为能犯下惊动皇室的重罪的话，大概也是身份尊贵的人吧。而且没有镣铐，只要在体内植入生物芯片就好了，越过监控范围，中央立刻下达攻击命令，就像kingsman里面的爆头一样，不过要文雅得多，因为要留着完整的尸体保留贵族的体面。  
在未来政体变革的动乱时期，两所监狱迎来了入住高峰期，不少曾经在办公桌前签字盖章把人送进来的大人物，亲身体验了一把身处绝境的感受。  
而在最终的革命结束之前，号称“不破堡垒”的帝国监狱，被革命党星盗的舰队击沉了，联盟的“死牢”则因智脑被操纵，形同虚设。许多最深处的重犯趁机逃离，在动荡不安的浑水中为自己争取利益，又或远遁斗争的漩涡中心。


	7. 黄毛（50）

（1）  
插一个黄毛的设定，方便以后酱酱酿酿嘿嘿嘿，联盟科学院也可以继续玩了

黄毛其实是联盟科学院的体制外人员，简单来讲，临时工。  
因为能游刃有余地帮很多理论巨人实践矮子类b和忙着联机打游戏的b处理这样那样的a和o，于是在科学院的b之间广受好评（也在部分帝国俘虏间恶名远扬：“那个变态黄毛”），又经常跟b出去干些坏事，比方说出门逮个实验品回来什么的，所以和很多b都有私下的交情。  
黄毛很对一些匪夷所思的课题很感兴趣，例如让o上a，又或者尝试开发a的内生殖器，开发b的精神力。有时候实验之余也自己下场，玩很开，不像b一样普遍性冷感，但又有b的超长持久力。虽然是个奇葩，但科学院的b们都是奇葩，所以黄毛在科学院里比较起来也算正常。  
和平年代被精简裁员之后来到自由港，跟一些缺实验材料缺得发疯的科学院b重新搭上了线，帮他们试验些新发明，收集数据。仿o就是这么来的，还有会自动滑到前|列腺释放生物电流的超贴合人体工程学跳|蛋，隐蔽式内裤自|慰器等等，销量特别好。其实干的都是些违法的事，但他本人玩得相当开心，赚钱之后还慷慨地买了几张到自由港的电子飞船票寄到旧同僚们的邮箱里，附带各种实验中拍的照片。

（2）  
李奇这种感觉在自由港活动久了，容易被当地黑社会势力注意到哦，然后，李齐还不肯交保护费……就被盯上了……  
№1127 ☆☆☆于2015-04-06 13:36:15留言☆☆☆　  
不会不交的~  
李齐会觉得比起跟他们扯皮，给钱了事比较方便。实用主义者嘛，而且也不是很看重钱，好玩最重要。但由于性格问题和图好玩老是去撩不该撩的人，所以始终还是会被盯上……  
№1129 ☆☆☆于2015-04-06 13:55:59留言☆☆☆　

（3）  
戴花姑娘想看的如果黄毛被盯上  
昨天在文档里写完复制到回复框修改之后没登录清空了，再写的时候漏了几句，现在补上，没什么区别  
这是1175的内容

某天中午，黄毛坐在新买的小铺面里吃饭，一堆西装革履黑衣人涌进店里。  
黄毛嚼着土豆招呼：“欢迎光临。”  
打头的黑衣人走上前，拿走他的饭盒。  
黄毛：“？”  
“你叫里奇？”  
“唔。”黄毛慢吞吞地放下筷子。  
“这些是你卖出去的吗。”黑衣人摔下一大叠照片，散开在桌面。内容相当邪恶，种类繁多。  
黄毛扫了一眼，挑出三张。  
“只有这三个？”  
“只有这三个不是。”黄毛说。然后抽纸巾抹了下嘴巴。  
黑衣人又摔出一叠，“这些人你认识吗？”  
黄毛敲了敲其中一张，“这个不认识。”  
“很好……”  
黄毛：“说吧，多少钱？”  
黑衣人看着他。  
“你们是第六批来收保护费的。”黄毛说了一个数，“前面五个收最多的这个数，平均价格大概是这个数的三分之二。你们要怎么算？按日结，按周结，按月结，还是按年结？”  
“我们要你跟我们走。”黑衣人盯着黄毛说。  
黄毛楞了一下。  
“……哦？那等我吃完饭吗，还没饱。”  
“我们请。”黑衣人把他的饭盒放到旁边的展示架上。他后面的黑衣人军团手护裆扮酷，西装腰侧鼓鼓囊囊。  
“好吧。”黄毛滑下高凳，转身好像要推开柜台门。  
然后跳过去，就势踢开后面的墙壁拔腿就跑。叮铃哐啷一阵乱响，不知道身上带了什么。  
“抓住他！！”  
一番兵荒马乱，中途还有人聊天。  
“妈的。他一脚踢开墙了？”  
“看清楚，三合板糊墙纸而已。”

（4）  
自由港某老牌黑帮大佬艾德里安，本来只是照例去杀人|放火部检查业绩。恰巧看见任务板上钉着的照片里有个略眼熟的男人，正揽着另一个男人仰头喝酒，目光侧过来，好像是盯着镜头。了然而且无所谓，还有点兴致勃勃的样子。  
艾德里安背着手走近，看了一会儿。  
板寸，微卷的黄毛，眉毛上一道疤。没认错。  
“这个人是刚接的？”  
“是的。给的酬金很高，要求狠狠地折磨他，起码一个星期不能沾地。雇主是赫曼家的小公子。”  
艾德里安若有所思。  
“绑回来再揍，记得录像。动手之前通知我。”  
“是。”  
艾德里安认识这家伙，也不能说认识，他连他的名字也不知道。但是，记忆很深刻。  
自从酒吧引进了来做兼职的联盟现脱|衣舞|男前军人，艾德里安很喜欢往酒吧跑。闲暇看看各色肉|体，约个炮，一个无聊的夜晚过去了。  
他就是在酒吧认识黄毛的。曾经有一次，他看上了一个又骚又浪的棕发o，塞了一卷面值最大的票子进他的丁|字裤里。正要耳语今晚跟我走，就被吻了一下脸，然后棕发o走开，俯身勾住人群里一个正在挥手的男人的脖子，热情深|吻。舌头肯定伸进去了。观众欢呼，艾德里安也有点躁动。可接着就看到o顺手从臀|缝里抽了卷钞票拍打那人脸颊。大概还没捂热，因为艾德里安才刚塞进去。  
离得不远，艾德里安清晰地听到o说：“今晚陪我。”  
艾德里安差点捏碎酒杯。  
他这是花钱让看上的o去嫖一个……b了吗？连a都不是？放着他一个a级，而且还会给钱的a不要？  
从那天起，艾德里安盯上了这个b。他觉得自己作为a，引以为傲的性|能力受到了羞辱。  
之后还发现这人其实经常在脱|衣舞酒吧玩。总是有形形□□的aob主动找他，出现没多久就消失了，大概是去滚床单。艾德里安从来没有在离开之前看到过他们再次出现。  
于是面对任务板上的欠揍照片，艾德里安表示，虽然不会考虑特地去对付他，毕竟黑帮老大很忙。但老是被怒刷存在感，又撞到手里了，还不来点反应说不过去。起码也要卸掉一条胳膊。

至于艾德里安不知道的，为什么黄毛这么受欢迎。  
因为他作为炮|友非常合格。器|大|活|好待机久，多种花式任你挑，真正打|炮好伴侣。

（5）  
锃亮的尖头皮鞋隔着裤子，踩在黄毛阴|茎上，时不时碾两下。鞋的主人很悠闲，比起黄毛的狼狈，他就像在看戏。  
黄毛早就被制住了。眼睛蒙布条，两个小型磁力锁锁住手肘，两个锁住双手手腕和并拢的大拇指。脖子上还有个电击项|圈，紧紧地压迫着喉管，控制开关在某看戏的西装男手上。  
他呼吸急促。事情会变成这样，他也始料不及，但至少比断手断脚好。  
他是在离自己的铺面起码三条小巷的地方被逮住的，虽然之前有做好周遭逃跑路线的调查，还是比不上本地黑帮熟悉，夺命狂奔的时候小巷岔口扑过来一个人拦腰把他撞进垃圾堆。他也算反应敏捷，赏了那人颈后一砍，摇摇晃晃撑起来想跑。  
一抬头，三把枪指着他。  
黄毛果断举手投降。  
接着被绑起来，套麻袋，坐车，出麻袋，进小黑屋。等了大概一个小时，被拖去另外的房间，被并排的水枪淋个透湿。黄毛感天谢地，终于能把身上的垃圾臭味冲掉了。他不知道小黑屋是单向的，有人在外面盯着他看了很久，这才让他免于直接在小黑屋里被打断手脚扔到街上。  
十分钟过去，继续有人把他拖出去，这回带到一个男人面前，估计是正主。  
那人很装逼，垂着眼皮细致地剪雪茄。点完烟才抬起眼看黄毛。  
“我本来想打碎你的腿，赫曼家的老三想要你一个星期不能沾地。”艾德里安吞云吐雾，“但我这个人，心肠好。把你操得下不了地，你看怎么样？”  
黄毛脸发绿。他这是遇上傻|逼a了。  
“不麻烦了，您还是打碎我的腿吧。”黄毛说。  
就算腿骨被打碎，换一对就行。跟讨厌的人做|爱比换腿讨厌多了。  
“问你你看怎么样，没说你能决定怎么样。”艾德里安侧身，拉开小圆桌侧的抽屉。  
精雕细刻，装饰意味大于实用的古董□□指着黄毛。两米多的距离，再古董的□□也能打死他。  
“要么操，要么死。”艾德里安讲话意外地粗俗，“现在，决定吧。”  
黄毛木着脸，“操。”你大爷的。  
于是出现开头的场景。  
“舔|硬我，里奇。不准弄湿。如果弄湿，一条腿。”a撑着下颌角命令。黄毛身上全是水。  
黄毛看不见，而且被踩着下|身不好动作。只好挺起身，小心翼翼地先找到膝盖，耳朵蹭着西装裤，往腿中间移。  
项|圈，蒙眼布条，五官英俊的脸。鬓角挂着水珠或者汗珠，皮肤细腻。  
没有o信息素，但艾德里安有点硬。

-  
上一个框框是色|色  
黄毛不会虐的，能虐身也虐不到心，就是痛确实也痛，痛完之后骂几句不当一回事了。所以其实他性格不太正常。

（6）  
我也觉得黄毛颜值不低啊，而且是那种虽然有疤还是很有亲和力的长相……

顺便大家想看野花我也可以酝酿下~~比如不知道少帅身份的那种α……  
（其实挺难的，总长谁都认识）  
№1229 ☆☆☆于2015-04-07 23:53:34留言☆☆☆　

没错~黄毛长了一张算是英俊的好人脸。

他是东方面孔，不过有点混血，轮廓比较深。黄发自己染的，还会不定期去补，本来是黑发。冬天扎小辫，夏天剃寸头，如果不是脸好看就杀马特了。  
身材也很好，一个是以前当过雇|佣兵，一个是有刻意练，因为要约|炮，先得外观条件过得去。不是所有人都愿意跟他约，毕竟大趋势上b的行情没有ao吃香，a喜欢找o，o喜欢找a，b欲|望不强，所以黄毛吃过很多很多次瘪……于是发奋图强，练出来了先从身边人下手，再慢慢扩大范围的约|炮技巧。果然成功率大大上升。

（7）  
期待更多肉，饿T^T  
预警，可能有点痛

-  
艾德里安的思路其实很清晰。虽然碾碎腿就好，但他忍不住想知道为什么那个o会选他而不是自己，直接去问太没有面子了。他在给黄毛一个o实地操作，让属下轮|奸自己围观，和自己上场之间权衡了片刻，果断选择第三项。亲身体会更有说服力。  
上场才发现，黄毛的身体确实不错。因为手肘也被绑住了，所以背很挺。完全不能向手借力的情况下能轻松地跪着挪过来，调整高度找膝盖，腰|腹力量不错。但他也都能做到，他还有个结。  
艾德里安很认真地作比较。  
黄毛灵活地用牙齿解开皮带，犬齿咬着抽开。再慢慢咬开纽扣和拉链。艾德里安仔细看了一下，真没湿。  
不过他本来就没打算被弄湿就打断里奇的腿，毕竟上着床呢，那么凶干嘛。  
嘴上说着，“记得，弄湿衣服打断腿。”  
黄毛唔了一声，勾开内裤边。竟然是低腰的，他暗骂这人闷骚。但还是张嘴，缓慢地，足够煽情地吻过弹到脸上的肉|物，舔一遍，从底端啜到顶端，含住。啧啧有声。湿|软的舌头磨蹭着小眼。  
艾德里安几乎立刻硬了。  
他看着里奇黑布下微红的鼻尖，和看不到眼睛眉毛所以显得异常温顺的脸，把手放在里奇脑后，清楚地感到他顿了一下。毛茸茸湿漉漉的短发蹭在指缝间。  
艾德里安调整了一下姿势，把里奇的头往□□摁。  
湿润温暖的口腔裹着他，太深了，连顶端也被用力挤压。快|感骤升，艾德里安小幅度地挺动，里奇大概没有准备好应付突然袭击，脸和脖子涨得通红，闷声咳着，喉头不住收缩。即使这样，他也好好地用嘴唇包着牙齿……艾德里安心不在焉地想。  
他在黄毛带着鼻腔的痛苦呜|咽里享受了一会儿，揪着他的发茬把那|活儿往外抽。唾液和前|液混合被带出来，嘴唇下巴一片水光。黄毛大口大口地呼吸，咳嗽，全部在往后坐到自己脚上的状态下进行。他真的很注意没有弄湿艾德里安。  
本来已经很倒霉了，如果还断一只腿，岂不是霉气冲天？黄毛如是考虑。  
艾德里安冷眼看着黄毛咳嗽，心道口|活不错，自己确实比不上。右手摸上腿间被唾液濡|湿，分量十足的性|器，借助大拇指指根的戒指轻碾着。  
“您……”黄毛声音沙哑，可能伤到了喉咙。他清了清嗓子继续，“有润|滑液吗？”按照往常是可以好好调|情一番，比方说玩弄□□，腰侧，这些是很多人的敏|感带。双方都热情起来了，再进行下一步。前|戏可以漫长到磨人。  
但是他没收钱，也不是他约的炮，干嘛那么尽心尽力。  
“没有。”艾德里安的视线转移到黑布的位置，好像能看到一些湿|痕。难道哭了？他右手握紧，闭眼享受完自己给予的微弱快|感，继续说，“以前只操过o。”  
如果可以，黄毛早就把艾德里安揍成肉泥了。约|炮不做准备，不如回家用飞机杯。  
但现在他只是沉默了一会，背在身后的手伸进内|裤边缘，慢慢地蹭着自己的手背，把短裤和内|裤一起褪到臀|底，再艰难地把湿透的裤子弄掉，连同拖鞋一起。  
“我只让你舔|硬我，没有让你脱裤子。”他突然听到艾德里安说。  
黄毛微愣，随后道，“不好意思。我再穿回去。”  
“不用了，看你脱得很辛苦。”声音听起来很冷静，很欠揍，“我也硬了，做的不错。接下来，坐上来，自己动。”  
太老土了！！黄毛腹诽。而且很没有情调。而且很贱。  
他没有照做，而是仰起头，右手从屁|股摸进臀|沟，摩挲穴|口。手绑得太紧了，不仰起头根本做不到。  
黄毛喜欢找o，浪，热情。用手指操自己是很少有的事情，以前在科学院的时候出于工作需要做过几次，跟新手b做过几次。但那些时候都有润|滑剂，或者给自己用上了o仿。  
不像现在，没有润|滑，没有o仿，连唾液和精|液也没有。只有他身上没干的水，和他自己的手指。他不觉得眼前的a会帮忙。  
这样的姿势让项圈带来的窒息感加重了，他抿着嘴唇，喉结滚动几下。深呼吸，放松。  
电击感突然从脖颈传遍全身。  
“呃……！”黄毛闷哼，抽搐着倒下，正好撞到椅子脚。一时眼前发花。  
艾德里安弯腰，打量片刻，勾着他项圈前面的束具扣把人提起来。还在抖，感觉很可爱。  
他温柔地摸了摸里奇的脸颊。黑布上的深痕更大块了。  
“让你坐上来，为什么不坐？”  
黄毛打着颤，牙齿碰个不停，“后面……很干，进不去。”  
他知道刚刚的电击在安全限度内，不代表他能不疼。无论是发抖，流泪，还是心跳过速，没有一个他能控制。  
“早说么。”艾德里安带着体|液腥气的手指刮过他脸上的不明液体，再蹭掉自己流出来的前|液，弯腰抹在他手上，“来，够吗？”  
黄毛呼吸急促：“够……”  
“那么，继续吧。”

-  
艾德里安是个很礼貌，但是疯颠颠的黑帮大佬，很危险

（8）  
1254的框框是乳|头，1209的两个框框都是手|枪，没想到武器也要屏蔽了

（9）  
黄毛太阳穴很疼，好像有小刀子在搅，前额撞到的地方则像钉了颗钉子进去。  
他以前被换着花样地电击过很多次，可以轻易分辨出现在这种强度需要多少次才能致死。以目前身体状况而言，三次就够了。  
他整个人颤抖着，不是出于恐惧而是身体本能。但还是跪好，发麻的手指捻了几下，粗鲁地刺进自己的身体。  
他本来打算拖拉一点，让身上残留的水干得更快，但遍布全身的冷汗让这种打算变得全无必要。他只想快一点把这个a应付过去。  
事实上，艾德里安又不是史莱姆，浑身上下都是汁，那么一点点体|液当然不够用，但又有什么办法。上头发话，下头搞定，宇宙通用。  
b没有保护液，只有肠|液，肠|液又没那么容易分泌。黄毛匆匆扩张，手指在干涩的谷|道里□□，寻找，然后极富技巧地摩擦自己的前|列腺。因为对自己的身体足够了解，所以只有钝钝的疼。  
但凡是男人，就没办法抗拒这种快|感，更何况黄毛本身就学过。他的呼吸变得粗重，微微发烫的皮肤蒸热了汗水。  
这样强制性地唤起性|欲，根本不是享受，疼痛和快|感并行，像是军|队里的拷问训练。  
后面渐渐变得柔软，前面也微微发硬。黄毛在穴|口磨蹭片刻，推进第二根手指，三根。他的动作很快，过程中只能从艾德里安的方向听到平缓的呼吸声。  
他的肌肉稍微放松。大概这种程度的准备是可以忍受的……手指不由得变慢了，想细致一点。撕扯的疼在可以忍受的范围内，但是不舒服，如果能慢慢来当然更好。  
“数三秒，过来。”  
妈的。  
黄毛手指抽离自己的身体站起来。跪久了不太灵活，崴了一下。  
他谨慎地前进，在脚尖碰到鞋尖时停下。紧实的小腿屈起，无声地跨上座椅扶手。另一只腿也用力，跪在扶手上。只有内侧的一点点皮肤碰着木质扶手，再往里是散发着热度的，成年男性的手。他不知道随便碰触会不会惹来惩罚，小心无大错。  
随即手摸上他的膝盖，熟练地向上抚摸直至胯|骨。  
黄毛条件反射地绷紧了，又立刻放松。他没有想到艾德里安会摸他，但这样更好，艾德里安不能再电击他，除非他想要把自己也电了。  
“在等什么？要我一个指令一个指令地来吗？也可以，但是考虑清楚。我讨厌抗令。”艾德里安抬手摸着他的脸。  
黄毛站起来他才发现，对方的腿笔直修长，并拢在一起大概插不进手掌，膝盖跪红了，在麦色的皮肤上很惹眼。摸上去发现肌肉也很有料，紧实却又富有弹性，不是药剂催化的死肌肉。跪上来时很稳，控制力不错。如果别的部分肌肉也像这样，那么他能想象黄毛的腰多么强劲。简直是人形打桩机。不过，他也可以。  
“不用，谢谢。”a的手放在脸上的同一个位置，让黄毛想起被电击时的痛楚。他把衣服往上卷，露出半截小腹。然后沉腰让灼热的龟|头在股|缝间摩擦，自己撑开穴|口，慢慢地坐下去。小腿肚和大腿牢牢地贴着，分开之后大概整片都会发红。  
“呜……”黄毛低|喘。a的顶端比b要大，等级越高的a越大，他刚刚帮艾德里安含过，应该是a级的尺寸。刚刚的开拓完全不够。  
他觉得自己要裂开了。本能要他拒绝，头脑要他接纳。可是本能并不是那么好抵抗的……半硬的物什已经完全软掉，黄毛僵硬地继续。干涩的内|壁紧缠着顶端，磨得火辣辣地疼。  
胯上的手开始往上游移，眼看快要碰到衣服。黄毛紧张地往后仰，不小心又吞进了一点，疼得直抽气。臀|部也不自主收缩了一下，“……湿的。”  
“那就是你的问题了。”艾德里安看了眼自己衬衫袖口豆子大小的水印，握着腰把人带回来，不动声色地继续摸。撩开衣服后夹住细小的乳|头，随意捻弄，“自己解决。”

-  
对不起，老是控制不了字数，跪

还有就是……割肉都割出骨头来了，大家也一起割呀，今天一天都没看到肉，好饿的【羞涩地递刀

（10）  
解决掉你啊！黄毛心中怒吼。控制着腰，慢慢起伏。痛得要死，只好让那活儿抵上敏感处，小幅度地摩擦。柔韧的腰臀像巨蟒一样前后扭动，肌肉线条时隐时现。  
艾德里安没有操过这么干的穴，磨得他下身都疼。虽然视觉效果很好……b隐忍而主动地骑在身上，不敢接近自己却又不得不，隐隐勾起了黑帮大佬的暴虐心态。但还是很不满意，拇指扣进薄薄肌肉下的肋条缝隙里，“怎么这么干。”  
“我……是……b……”黄毛咬牙。这年头还有没上过生理课的人吗？他忍受着艾德里安的动手动脚，慢慢后面的进出顺畅了不少，只是每一次都带着隐痛，大概里面受伤了。而且还是没爽到，前面软趴趴的。汗倒是出了一层，看上去像抹了油。他自己不知道，还在努力伺候艾德里安。  
可是艾德里安全部注意到了。  
后面开始湿了之后，紧致的肉壁夹着，收缩频率和强度都不一样，很舒服。看上去也很棒，通红的胸膛和耳朵，胸前两点也被玩得红肿。  
只有下身，非常碍眼。竟然没有硬。什么人才会被操的时候还软着？  
艾德里安不悦，握住软垂的茎体。  
“你阳痿？”  
“我……慢热……”因为不舒服，你这个智障。  
“我不够大？”  
“够……很大。”其实还好，a+左右而已。s级的更加可怕，那是真正会被操死的尺寸。  
“我不够长？”  
“够。唔……很深。”其实真的还好。为了加强说服力，黄毛特地叫了一声。不过确实也吞得很深，甚至能感觉到卵袋压在穴口。  
艾德里安平静地怒火中烧。  
够粗，够长，够大，而且b不是阳痿。  
那为什么还不硬？当然是因为操人的那个技术不好。即使现在黄毛完全掌握主动权，艾德里安仍然得出这样的结论。他双手用力撕开黄毛的衣服，再握着他的后颈往自己身上按，把衣服整个扯掉。  
黄毛惊。正想说别作弊，艾德里安压着他的大腿和髋骨交界，往上重重一顶。  
“呃！”汗水湿透了背脊。黄毛倒在艾德里安肩上直喘，痛得脸色发白。也顾不上湿不湿了。  
艾德里安很有精神，把人固定好，摆着腰杆抽插。只有那么几下擦到妙处，黄毛整个蜷起来，又给背后的锁锁住。他咬着牙忍了半天，还是忍不住在艾德里安耳边说，“请你……呼，轻，轻点……很痛。”  
艾德里安停了下来。  
“我不是来让你爽的，别搞错了。”他冷酷地说。  
黄毛讨饶，“我来……我来行吗？一定让你，您，爽到。”  
他突然被揪着发茬往后拉。本来被对方体温熨着的胸膛被冷气一吹，泛起鸡皮疙瘩。他的阴茎被拨弄着，观察着，但他什么也看不到，只能靠感觉。布条里黏糊糊的都是汗。  
“不用。”艾德里安说，“我自己来。不过，你可以适当地要求我。”  
黄毛渐渐意识到什么。他怀疑这个a，平时在床上只是靠着家伙大来乱搞吧？而且也没有跟b做过。所以，是个技术渣？  
“请你，”黄毛喉结滚动，“操……我的前列腺。”  
他看不到的，艾德里安的表情。  
抿紧了嘴唇，目光不太友善。阴沉可怕。  
没错，艾德里安也意识到自己是个技术渣了……  
但大佬没有恼羞成怒，这点基本素质还是要有的。  
虽然不知道前列腺在哪，因为他小时候就开始混街头，真的没有上过学，更别提生理课，跟他好的o也都很容易就爽到。  
不过肯定是在里面的地方，应该跟生殖腔差不多。  
他缓缓地退出来，很注意黄毛的表情。大概很痛，嘴唇隐蔽地抽动着。再缓缓地进去，用自己的大家伙换着角度探索……  
“啊……！”黄毛本来老老实实，突然弹了一下，后面也用力收紧。  
艾德里安被这么一吮，爽得差点直接开干。他控制着自己，抽出来，再擦过那处。  
黄毛舔舔嘴唇，“对……就是那里。”  
大佬很不开心，感觉被人上了一课。他面无表情地托着黄毛的屁股站起来。  
黄毛没出声，姿势所限，湿热的气息喷在艾德里安脖颈。  
同样姿势所限，那里变得比黄毛最痛的时候更紧。长腿也保险似的夹住艾德里安的腰。  
他稳稳地走到床边，把人扔上去，自己单膝跪在床沿，居高临下地打量黄毛。那活儿还没有从黄毛身体里完全出来，半截茎体露在外面，沾了点血丝。臀缝已经被他撞红了。  
艾德里安解开纽扣，随手扔掉衬衫。  
俯下身，一手把黄毛的腿抬到肩膀上，一手掐上他的脖子。性器完全埋进了黄毛的身体里。  
他学习能力很强，每一下都朝着那里，手也稳固地慢慢施力。  
黄毛一开始还轻轻地喘，没多久脸涨红了，腿挣扎着勾他的肩膀。  
但软垂的阴茎也颤巍巍地站起来了。  
艾德里安傲慢地一笑，更狠地操着黄毛。

“啊……求你，我的手……快抽筋了，嗯……让我……转过来。”  
床单被扯得变形，艾德里安如愿拉着他转身，却把他的头摁进枕头里。沉闷的呜咽和因为撞击太用力，不停推着床单的脚。  
拉着手肘锁，逼人上半身抬起来也不错……背会绷紧，虬结的肌肉很好看。  
以及在对方快要射的时候拔出来，启动电击项圈。趁着人抽搐的时候再次进去，享受更加紧的吸吮，把控制不住流出来的唾液抹到乳头上。  
第一发射给下面，第二发射给上面，第三发射在布条上……但黄毛中途帮他剩下了第三发，麦色的胸腹，面颊和布带上都是他自己的东西。艾德里安不是个浪费的人，于是把黄毛的大腿压得紧贴胸膛，第三发也给了下面。  
“我……真的不行了，你……唔……！”  
“停，停下……”  
“求你……”  
在某次正面操的姿势中，布条被枕头蹭松了。  
黄毛的眼睫毛湿漉漉的，被泪水黏在一起。他猛地见光不习惯，皱着眉头扭开脸。  
艾德里安俯身舔他的眼皮，感觉眼球会被咬下来的黄毛不敢睁眼。他错过了唯一看到艾德里安表情的机会，那种可怕的，既想拥有全部又想破坏到底的神情。  
艾德里安亲手给他绑上布条，“不要再掉下来了。”  
又一直做到黄毛射得前面都痛了。这很难得，他可是个b。  
“你还要做多久……”黄毛有气无力。他已经管不了态度问题了，最多失身又失腿。  
虽然很爽，可身体也有个承受程度啊！他真的只是一个b！  
“我说过，一个星期不能沾地。”艾德里安的手指顺着喉结滑到肚脐，“还……不够。”

-  
放心不会真的做一个星期……别说b了，a也得精尽人亡啊  
吓他而已

（11）  
艾德里安是怎么满足“一星期脚不沾地”这个要求的呢。  
从第二天开始算，他把黄毛扔到审讯室吊了起来。生理需求有专人解决。  
黄毛第一天被玩得太狠，身体状况很差，体内的精液太多，b不能吸收，又没有清理，而且里面还有伤，于是果断发烧了。  
艾德里安挺忙，交代好处理方式就撤了。黑帮之间的扯皮，整治新兴势力，和上头打交道，有一些可以交给下属办，有一些必须出面撑场子。他的事业还在上升期，没有到坐享其成的时候。等第四天闲暇中想起黄毛，下去一看，黄毛已经烧得有些糊涂了。  
黄毛几天没刮胡子，脸颊一层青茬，头也变得更加毛茸茸。艾德里安摸了摸脑袋，手感有点像猕猴桃。  
艾德里安知道他发烧，但欲望来了他从来不阻止，于是直接吊着他又做了一次，抹干净嘴之后叫医生。  
本来连医生也不想叫，他又不是做慈善的。但黄毛实在太无聊了，呻吟是哑的，没做几次就开始说不出话，也没有力气迎合他或者听他命令夹紧屁股，只有体内烫得不像话还算不错。但总体而言，艾德里安没有奸尸的爱好。  
等黄毛好了，他又做了几次……甚至还标记了一次。黄毛反应很大，也不说话就是拼命挣扎。艾德里安等到彻底成结之后不再制住他，结果黄毛也不动了，挺尸。他很聪明，知道越动越痛……妈的还是好痛啊！黄毛脸绿。  
艾德里安满意地捏捏他的耳垂。

一个星期过去，黄毛终于被放下来了。黑衣人们照旧给他套麻袋，上车，扔回铺面。没有再见到某大佬。  
黄毛身心俱疲，生意也不做了，瘫了差不多又一个星期才缓过神来。  
而且他还发现直到完事他都不知道那个傻逼a是什么人……  
他躺在床上打开光脑，把自由港地图投影到天花板，按照记忆开始描路线，很快定位到上城区的一处豪宅。  
但上城区的房子都受信息保护，如果靠合法途径，找不到户主。  
深网倒是什么都找得到，可惜黄毛的账号权限被某联盟上将找人黑掉了……  
他决定明天去酒吧打听一下。也是时候出门了。

与此同时，差不多两个星期没有见到变态黄毛的赫曼家老三收到了一份压缩文件，署名黑枭。他本来已经准备去黑枭办事处大闹一场，收到以后压着火气点开里面的视频，准备看看他们怎么解释，黄毛的失踪被他当成死掉了。他可没有要黄毛死！留着有用的！  
然后下巴合不拢了。  
黄毛浑身赤裸地被吊在磁力架上，垂着头。脚不沾地。  
赫曼傻了，过了半天才想起来快进。他以为只是把黄毛吊一个星期。哦那也勉强可以接受，他看上去好像很惨。绑法不太人道。  
然后就看到，注射营养液啊，鞭打啊，往身体里塞扭动着的小东西啊……  
他甚至看到了黑枭的老大，那个贵族间颇多议论的私生子走进来，衣冠楚楚，只解开裤链，对某人这样那样。  
这也惨太多了！  
赫曼家的小公子看得脸红心跳，默默点了放大，常速播放。啊啊啊还可以这样……天哪，那个地方……这种淫荡的动作……哦，等等，眼睫毛上的是那个吗？什么时候射的？b也可以做到这种程度……哇，好棒……  
他只是一个纯洁的，只跟联盟研究所的o做过一次的a，受不了这么大的刺激。裤裆早就撑起帐篷了。  
但还是点不下暂停啊！

（12）  
黄毛真的好好吃，我觉得老大的技术这次算是有人指导了！  
但好担心黄毛跑了老大不爽又抓回来虐呀~~~  
话说不知道老大口活乐意学习么。我看他似乎不会愿意滴……  
№155 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-13 23:29 留言 ☆☆☆  
绝对不会……他连多余的调情都不愿意做，只要自己爽到，对方看上去不会太没性趣就好了。  
其实大佬虽然技术渣，但并不是蠢，反而是有点何不食肉糜那样的感觉。  
要o爽？捅里面。够大，够粗，够长，怎么都能让人爽得死去活来，再不济成结。  
技术是什么，够大就行了。  
当然遇到b的时候够大一点用都没有，大佬感觉受到了伤害，于是报复之，顺便打开了新世界的大门。

（13）  
万万没想到，艾德里安会和他的床伴在酒吧玩。  
黄毛躲在脱衣舞台后台，想想还有点小紧张（怕被抓去花样吊打）。同时十分愤慨。  
妈的还用嘴喂酒……酒都滴身上了吧？表情还那么浪（其实根本不浪），手往哪里摸。老子跟你睡的时候怎么好像严刑拷打一样，b没有人权吗？他想起做到后来，自己头脑发昏地索吻，被a拎着项圈拉开，很是火大。  
而且莫名感觉好笑，就他那个技术，够满足布朗吗？那可是动不动就三劈的人，还打过给他灌兴奋剂的主意。  
黄毛感慨着抓住刚下来的a，“嗨，泰勒。我记得你是自由港本地人？”  
泰勒眼睛有点红。混杂的信息素太刺激了，他现在前面还挺着一大包，“是啊。怎么？”  
他揽过黄毛的腰往墙角带。b身上没有信息素，正好适合现在被过分刺激的他。  
“别，说正事。”泰勒一上来就乱亲，黄毛推开他的脸。a嘟哝了一下继续蹭，赤裸的膝盖顶进腿间。  
“你问吧。”  
有一些叫声从台下传来：“喂，别在后面搞！让我们看看！”  
他们站的位置离幕布很近，大概被看到了。没有人在意。  
“你这样我怎么问……”黄毛觉得自己的脖子都要被吮出血来了，但意外地没什么冲动……大概是在傻逼a那里吃伤了。以前泰勒一直很合他的口味，温柔，热情，野蛮起来很带劲，又从来不成结，非常有分寸。  
a不理他。他只好有一搭没一搭地摸他的背，“嗯，好吧。上城区绿茵路七十八号是谁的房子？”  
“不知道。”  
“很隐蔽？”  
“不……”泰勒抚摸着b的腰，掌心滚烫，“整条绿茵路的房子，名义上都属于赛里斯伯爵。”  
黄毛没有放弃，勾着泰勒的下巴让他转头。  
“帮我看看那个人是谁。”  
“艾德里安.布洛克……黑枭的主人。别打他注意，他是个疯子。”泰勒警告。  
“早就知道……卧槽！”黄毛猛地缩头，顺手把泰勒拉回来。  
那家伙往这边看了！

（14）  
艾德里安来到酒吧是因为要谈生意，但结束之后正好遇到了上次被黄毛截道的o，于是顺手勾搭之。没想到黄毛也来了，他确定那个被脱衣舞男压着的男人是黄毛，虽然遮住了脸，但体格很熟悉。毕竟是最近做了好多次的人。  
他心情不好，自我反省做得不够狠。一周不到就可以出来泡吧了？还专门找他在的时候，是挑衅吗？还是太好心了，应该打断腿的。  
因为是黄毛先盯着他看才把他引过来的，所以艾德里安干脆地误解了。  
但他现在不想坏胃口，于是抱着o离开。  
之后再对付吧，只是个趁乱来捞金的小商贩而已。  
黄毛在a怀里打了个冷战，突然觉得非常，十分，极其不妙。那种芒刺在背，被大型肉食动物锁定了的感觉。  
他在泰勒吻他的时候喂了一片镇定剂，摆脱掉瞬间听话的a之后匆匆回家。虽然有点对不起他，但他现在真的没性致……  
第二天，黄毛发现自己被盯梢了。大概两个，很容易甩掉。  
第三天上次绑他的西装男来找他，说是帮赫曼少爷问“那个人的下落”。黄毛给了一个假的。其实也是为了他好，联盟那个o并不是研究员，是来偷吃的军人。很不好惹。  
第四天他看到外头变成四个人，拨了个起码大半年没碰的号码。  
“喂，胡安？是我。我是谁？……那个最帅的男人，你明白的。什么？不认识？该死，你的屁股总记得我吧。好了别闹，我记得你最近在十字星附近。来自由港接我一下。不，不用星舰，重型武器也不用。你自己看着随便来点。多少钱？噢……小麻烦而已，免费吧。谈钱多伤感情。……好吧，要不这么着，接下来的一个月我都是你的，全身心。”  
黄毛谈好交易，心情愉快地灌了口酒。  
自由港这地方是呆不住了。不知道怎么盯上他的变态，想从他这里找老情人的贵族（大概还是害他被变态盯上的罪魁祸首），还有各种因为帮科学院做实验而得罪的人。  
虽然非常好玩，但也该跑路了。最近这么倒霉，万一墨菲定律生效怎么办。

（15）  
黄毛在做梦。  
梦到有人坐上他的床。指尖挑逗地从下巴划到锁骨，手掌贴上他结实的胸膛，所到之处一片炽热。  
哦哦，这熟悉的手法，熟悉的气息……他伸手一揽，腰腿用力，瞬间把人压到身下。  
那人敏捷地勾住他的后颈，拉下去来了个热情洋溢的深吻。  
黄毛把手指插进他鬈曲的黑发里，应付着狂风骤雨般的入侵。另一只手往下，三两下抽走武装带，握住那灼热滚烫的东西揉搓。  
合金皮带头撞上地板，叮地一声。  
来人发出一阵喉音，胡乱吻着黄毛，毫不掩饰自己有多爽。他抬腰在黄毛手里摩擦，顺便去摸他的胯下。  
“不用，”黄毛截住他的手，摁在头顶。他俯下身轻咬对方鼻尖，然后鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，盯着他的眼睛，“你只要享受就行。”  
“你这个老怂包……”男人哼笑，“算了，下次补偿我。啊……”  
他喟叹着闭上眼。  
太久没见，确实有点兴奋。

（16）  
收完预付款，男人满意地大岔着腿坐在床边。胸腹一片吻痕，脐下三寸都是斑驳白浊。  
黄毛在旁边擦手，扔给他一条毛巾。  
男人弯腰捡起一条包裹扔回给他：“嫖资，收好。”  
黄毛接住，拆开报纸。大狙，很丑，很沉，各个零件拼起来的，看上去像垃圾。  
他捂心口：“胡安，我恋爱了。”  
“废话，我装的。”胡安很得意，擦完身系裤带中。  
黄毛爱不释手，灵巧的手指在枪身上摸索。  
“好东西。可惜暂时用不到。”  
“嗯？”胡安疑惑，“我以为你要杀个把人呢，还要我来接。”  
“没，不想留了，又没地方去，找你玩玩。”  
“那可就走了。”  
“等等，”黄毛突然想起自己回家之后套件衣服都被磨得发硬，简直和发情期中的ao一样，果断决定要给艾德里安一些纪念品，“再帮个忙。”  
“随你。”胡安盘着腿听指挥。  
“去个地方。”  
“哪里？外面有车。”  
“开车来了？那我去解决一下尾巴。”黄毛想起那几个看梢的。这两天好像还多了一组，但又跟之前的人不是一个来头。  
“不用，我搞定了。”胡安重心后移，撑着床。他的衣服被弄脏了，随手套了件黄毛的衣服，鬈发夹在耳后。相当性感。  
这么顺利……黄毛暗忖，他肯定开始转运了。  
“我拿个东西就走。”  
他从床底拖出一个手提箱，打开确认一下，塞进背包里。

（17）  
一路开车进了上城区的高档住宅区，黄毛把地图传给胡安，让他带路。他一个人进去容易被发现，但有了胡安，s级o的感应和计算能力逆天，直到成功潜入布洛克宅邸也没有惊动任何人。  
黄毛：“算一下通风系统中枢在哪。”  
胡安：“这么大，你开玩笑？我还没发情呢。”  
黄毛：“这么小，开玩笑？别闹。”  
艾德里安家确实很大，花园加五层楼别墅，遍布机关和保安。  
不过对胡安来讲，还好。星际海盗头子就是这么叼。  
他像老母鸡带小鸡一样带着黄毛在房里兜圈子，兜着兜着就进了设备室。有时候保安从面前经过，完全没看到他们。  
黄毛拿出手提箱输密码，把里头剩余的二十多支试管取出来，全部倒进湿度控制器水槽里。然后看着胡安调出来的平面图把办公室，客厅，书房和卧室的湿度调到最大。他觉得艾德里安应该在这几个地方，要是不在也认了。  
胡安打着电话围观，“你不会要毒死这里所有的人吧。”  
“不，只会爽死所有的a而已。行了，我们走吧。”黄毛露齿一笑。  
胡安屏息，蠢蠢欲动。他有点想在这里来一发……可惜黄毛肯定不干。啊，要不发个情？也不行，那家伙老是闻到当没闻到。装傻一流。

艾德里安人在办公室。  
空气变得有点湿，他敏锐地从文件里抬头。房间里的湿度是固定的，不应该这样。出问题了。  
他抽了张手帕捂住口鼻，通过AI发布完排查宅邸，重心放在设备室的命令后，拿上手枪快步走向那里。  
由于树敌不少，谁来攻击这里都有可能。可他第一个想到某刚放走不久的b。

“最近要……”胡安边说边推开设备室的门，皱眉，“被发现了，走。这边。”  
“反应挺快。”黄毛嘟哝着跟在胡安后面跑。  
左转，直走，右转，急停，打爆感应器和摄像头，迎面膝撞保安的横膈膜，然后……  
我去，boss出现了！  
黄毛猛地偏到胡安身后，然后才反应过来，抬手给了艾德里安一枪。正中膝盖侧面。  
艾德里安是从走廊插过来的，还没看清是谁就跪了。他回手一枪，阴着脸看过去，竟然真是里奇。旁边还有个o，身上隐约飘着点信息素的味道……不，不止他。  
从刚刚开始他就觉得口干舌燥，腿软，就连反应也迟钝了。否则他绝对不会被打中。他想起黄毛的招牌产品，好像是a用o仿。  
“枪法这么烂。”子弹擦着肩膀过去，黄毛乐，一只手握着枪稳稳地对着艾德里安的脑袋，另一只手去推胡安的腰，“快走快走。”  
胡安没说什么，继续给黄毛带路。侧着身子防备艾德里安。  
艾德里安半跪在地上，冰冷地看着黄毛。然后视线转到胡安身上，就像打量什么货物。  
他后来一直看着胡安，直到他们转向右边的走廊。

（18）  
艾德里安拖着瘸腿走回办公室，他知道这里的o仿浓度肯定很高，但无所谓。  
“关掉湿度控制器，排气调最强。接入港口系统。”  
“完成。”  
里奇既然敢闯进这里，一定早就准备好离开。现在开始排查还来得及找出他们要坐哪艘船走。  
AI沉默地照做。他喘息着倒在椅子里。后面湿漉漉的。  
“排查……三天内的入港记录里，属于私人，现在仍然停留在港口的船只。黑户也标出来。给我地图定位，摄像头接过去。”  
“完成。”  
他撑着太阳穴划掉不可能的对象，大多数是本地帮派的走私船，还有贵族的私人船只。  
最后剩下三艘。  
“接港口人员，在这三艘船旁边布哨，带武器。……麻醉型的也带上。等我下令，动手。”他顿了一下，“精简o仿的原理发给我。监控别关，拉近到登船口。”  
“完成。o仿……完成。”  
“给轮值的a发信息，让他们现在来上班，算加班费。然后把办公室的门锁上。”艾德里安平静地命令。  
“完成。”  
“联系医生，要b或者o。先让应急机器人过来。”  
“完成。”

黄毛说帮完忙就走，于是他们离开布洛克宅邸后立刻前往港口，什么也没拿。胡安的飞船停在那。  
上身赤裸，肤色黝黑的a一把把胡安拉上登陆口，跟黄毛打了个招呼：“嗨，老李。好久不见！”  
“好久不见。”黄毛笑着跟他击拳撞胸膛。  
他转头看着阳光下的自由港，目光越过大街小巷，飘向遥远的布洛克宅邸。想象着艾德里安瘫软在地上，扭动着，难耐地操着自己的后面，渴望有某个a把性器塞进自己身体里。  
他伤感地对港口抛了一个飞吻：“再见了，自由港！”  
随后他听到轻微的一声爆鸣。  
那声音太熟悉了，他几乎立刻侧身扑倒。但肩膀还是一痛。  
胡安骂了一声娘，冲过来把黄毛拖进去，自己也卧倒，“喂，死了没？”  
“妈的……”黄毛吸着气，“死不了，小伤。”

（19）  
这个时候又希望他们逃走了~~去过每天两次或者三次的逍遥日子~~  
哈哈哈啊 ，黑老大好淡定，不愧是老大啊……他已经又思想准备了说么~！！！  
№227 ☆☆☆于2015-04-16 23:08 留言 ☆☆☆  
黄毛真的要跟基友跑啦，老大（目前）抓不住的  
保安大多是a，也中招了，所以老大其实是帮他们叫了没中招的a，愿意就来一发，不愿意自己解决，还给加班费，约等于公费嫖a，某种意义上心挺大的。他自己是锁了办公室决定撑到药效过去。  
不过黄毛倒的是o仿原液，稀释之后的效果仍然很强，老大有得捱了。  
№230 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-16 23:29 留言 ☆☆☆

（20）  
黄毛盘腿坐在阳台栏杆上看风景。打着赤膊，包着绷带，小命还在。  
艾德里安犯了两个错误。第一，惹胡安，第二，打黄毛。  
胡安是个被通缉的海盗，去哪都全副武装，身边也没有善茬。别看他开过来的飞船看上去又小又破，廉价涂层下面可是军用规格的RY合金板，防弹防炮防电磁。他身上也从来没缺过武器。比方说他手腕上的编织手带里有微冲炸弹，手带本身也是高强度合金丝，切脑袋不费力。  
所以黄毛倒了之后他立刻扛枪冲着黄毛指的方向突突人去了……  
黄毛呢，天生感受力强，以前做雇佣兵的时候所有的精细活都是他来做。狙击，组装微型炸弹，开保险柜，样样精通。艾德里安的手下一开枪他就知道那人在哪了，再加上胡安和埃里克都在旁边，那些人不死才怪。  
临走还被阴一道（完全不提是他先阴别人），他挺不爽的，不过算算那些o仿的用量大概能让艾德里安嗨上十二个小时左右，现在才过去六个小时，还是忍不住由衷地愉悦起来。  
所以说，后来他被抓到，被灌了那么多o仿，真心是报应。  
“老李，下来吃饭！”埃里克在楼下喊。

（21）  
埃里克带着李齐去吃饭，边吃胡安边给他讲接下来的工作。他们盯上了一支属于帝联交界中立小国的舰队，想趁着这支舰队去帝国的时候捞一笔。  
没错，黄毛的卖身是真正意义上的，床上床下都得干活。  
胡安：“明天出发，出发之前让兄弟们认识你一下。”  
“换了很多人？”李齐问。他以前跟胡安混了挺久，理论上认识这边大部分伙计。  
“打仗哪能不死人。”胡安剔牙。  
李齐捻了三颗长一点的饭粒，拜拜。然后继续吃饭。  
埃里克和胡安对视一眼，碰杯，继续吃饭。

就在老熟人见面其乐融融的同时，不太遥远的自由港中，艾德里安正饱受o仿折磨。  
机器人帮他暂时处理好了膝盖，还给他带来了抑制剂。不过不知道是不是因为毕竟不是真的o，基本上无效。  
他面色潮红地坐着，裤子和座椅都湿了。但他既不会找个a来解决一下，又知道没有a的标记液玩后面也没用，于是干脆硬撑。  
为了分散注意力，艾德里安找出囚禁黄毛时拍的录像。一路快进到有他出现的地方。  
看了一会儿，想着应该换着角度拍的，把还不错的那些反应都拍下来。比如b被操得失神地看着他，又或者自己掰开臀瓣让他进得更深……  
然后他看到，黄毛的腿弯搭上他肩膀的时候，乍看是被他折腾得要死，仰着头说不出话。  
可是那饱含情欲的眼睛里还带着一种评估，双腿也时不时并拢一下，像是被操得有些痉挛，控制不了自己的身体。  
艾德里安受过搏击和反暗杀训练，一眼就看出来黄毛在考虑要不要绞死他。并腿是在试验可行性。如果可以，大概真的会动手。  
他按下暂停，回放，0.5倍速，0.25倍速。在黄毛最意动的时候停下，看了半天。  
艾德里安心情微妙。他当时竟然没有发现。

（22）  
黄毛在舰队里的第二个星期，大家都从老人那里听说过他过往的功绩了。  
神枪手，万金油，好脾气，有钱办事，职业素质高，不像他们伟大的船长，之所以从雇佣兵转行当星际海盗就是因为收完钱之后把雇主杀了。信用太差，导致接不到活，导致干脆自己抢钱。  
还有一点，床上功夫一流。  
但至今没人跟他约到炮。以前的炮友都郁卒了。  
“他这是怎么了？洁身自好啊。跟正常的b差不多了。”罗宾擦着刀很纳闷。往日一起滚床单的小伙伴，突然不想跟他上床，实在太奇怪了。以前黄毛可是来者不拒禽兽型的。  
“听说他被人轮奸了。”格力左手拇指中指圈起来，右手五个手指轮流捅进去，“大概那地方废了吧。”  
“这么可怜？”罗宾抽气，“那还是不要打搅他了。”  
于是大家看黄毛的眼神都有点同情。还有相熟的o说我可以帮你口，你什么也不用做。  
黄毛哭笑不得，不知道消息怎么传成这样。他想想自己确实好久没做，道了声谢，揽着那个o的腰进房。  
第二天，o一脸春色地回到宿舍。  
“他怎么样？”陆陆续续有人过来问。  
“哦……他很好啊，比以前更好了。”o傻笑。他回忆起昨晚摩挲在后颈的大手，身后强健的身躯，以及有点粗暴却又让人爽飞的抽插，明明不怎么快，但让他爽得都快比上标记了。滚烫的汗水落到他背上，被b抹进凹陷的脊线里。在他高潮时堵住前面，直到他抽泣着求饶才让他射出来。还有遍布全身的吻和不停逡巡在后颈腺体的啃咬。没有信息素，但一样充满危机感，令人兴奋。而且异常持久。  
o露出一个垂涎的表情，“我今晚再去试试。”  
他不喜欢被标记，能找到这么个b简直喜大普奔。  
旁边有个人认真听完，默默走开。

那头，黄毛在o身上检阅了一下他的技巧，自认没有退步。  
但是……他的持久力，是不是越来越好了？  
把o玩到语无伦次呻吟浪叫才射的黄毛，今天也认真地担忧起自己的生理状况。

-

黄毛和少帅这个可以有233  
不过得看看马赛克姑娘愿不愿意写就是啦~

（23）  
哈哈，不要偷懒，要不马赛克你写开头，我来后续~~~~  
黄毛越来越美味了，话说持久力是咋回事啊！！可以训练的吗？！  
突然感觉少帅和黄毛身体会很合！  
№303 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-20 22:17 留言 ☆☆☆  
真的吗，那我真的就只开个头哦后续全是你的啦肉也是你的！  
以及持久力，是因为黄毛被老艾做太狠，还没缓过来……简单来讲，就是强度不够！强度够了就没那么持久了  
№305 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-20 22:24 留言 ☆☆☆  
黄毛刚到自由港的时候，正职其实是钢管舞男。因为介绍他到自由港的朋友是把他交给酒吧老板照顾的。  
酒吧老板让他脱光了走一圈，再做几个动作，当即拍板：“来跳钢管舞吧！包吃包住，薪水按次算，小费抽你百分之二十。”  
黄毛想了想，没意见。那时候还没有科学院同僚联系他，闲着也是闲着，做精牛总比做无业游民好。  
然后就开始跳了。每次上台都遭受着各种性骚扰，好在因为是b，没有a和o那么吸引人，也就没有遇到太超过的骚扰。坏处是薪水也比别人少。  
而且，虽然五感灵敏，能闻到信息素的气味，但毕竟不受信息素干扰。表现出来的就是下身从来没有硬过。  
明明动作和表情都挑逗得要命，喘息和呻吟也做出来了，但本人不是挺淡定的吗。  
溜出来玩的少帅坐在高凳上喝酒，兴致勃勃地观察着某个正用大腿内侧夹紧钢管，缓缓摩擦的b。

-

交给你了哦马赛克姑娘=v=

（24）  
为了（吃）戴花姑娘（炖的肉），一脸精亏地怒割大腿  
埃里克还没上线，会有的  
-  
黄毛晚上被人夜袭了。  
嗯，一个跟他一样只穿了裤子的裸男，压上来后直奔主题扒他裤子。  
“别闹， 干嘛呢。”黄毛懒洋洋地拍开来人的手。他还没睡着，就这么来偷袭，太没有诚意了。起码也该等他睡着，像上次一样温情脉脉地勾引。  
“干你。”胡安哼了一声，把裤子扔到床下。  
黄毛索性撑起身，半靠在床头，方便胡安的动作，“干不了，还没硬。”  
胡安用行动回答，勾开黄毛内裤，俯身含住还没有动静的肉棒。  
他口活很好，可能比黄毛很好，就是手法简单粗暴。重点照顾龟头，甚至用舌尖去钻马眼。他的舌头很灵活，而且前端比较尖，感觉像被蛇信舔了。  
黄毛嘶嘶吸气，用拇指外侧把胡安垂落的鬈发拨到耳朵后。胡安抬眼看了他一眼。  
胡安眼窝很深，眼睫毛浓密卷翘，鼻梁挺拔。注意到黄毛的视线，他吐出那活儿，红艳的舌头从囊袋舔到顶端，再缓缓吞下，一直眼带笑意地盯着黄毛。  
黄毛心里骂娘，五指陷进胡安黑发里，脚踩到对方胯下。硬得都硌脚了。光裸的脚掌隔着裤子慢慢地碾着，并不很用力。没多久脚心就感到些许湿意。  
……咦，这个场景，好像有点熟悉。  
他赶紧把某傻逼a忘掉。拉起胡安把人摁进床上，膝盖抵在肩胛中间，施力慢慢压。很危险，一不小心会弄断脊椎。但他知道胡安就喜欢这样的。  
“快点……李齐，操我。”胡安呻吟着去摸自己后面，被黄毛顺势扣住手腕，压在背后。  
他低头去舔胡安的手心，牙齿叼着指尖，把指缝舔湿。  
“不行，没硬透。”  
胡安空着的手捶床：“操，你是不是阳痿了！”  
黄毛感觉被一箭穿心。  
他没有萎，只是被玩过火了。这样很不好。  
好吧，也是有好处的，更能玩了。先跟胡安玩玩吧。  
于是低笑：“等你湿透，我就硬了。”  
膝盖慢慢下滑，他抓着胡安被反铐在背后的手去摸自己大腿。结实而且温暖。  
胡安粗喘着，从四角裤的裤腿里伸进去摸他的腿根。但黄毛很快阻止了他，膝盖压在腰椎最脆弱的地方。  
“如果我用力，你就截瘫了，对吗？”黄毛弯下腰，亲昵地咬着胡安的耳朵说。这个姿势让重量更多地聚集在膝盖上。  
“你他妈闭嘴……”  
“不会的，那你就感觉不到我了。我的大家伙在你里面撞，把你的水都堵在里面。你最喜欢这个。”黄毛继续说。  
胡安讨厌别人说废话，但他又喜欢别人在床上对他说废话。想象力丰富真是不错，说几句就会情难自禁。  
他卡着胡安的后颈，从腺体吻到尾椎，咬他紧实的臀肉，然后掰开，舌头舔上湿软的那里，“腰抬高，屁股撅起来。你湿得越快，我硬得越快，懂吗。”  
胡安喘息着，一个字也没有说，默默照做。  
黄毛揉了揉自己的性器。其实已经很硬了，不过胡安还没湿透呢。再等等。他耐性很好，持久也被磨练得更好了。而且明天没事干，他们有充足的时间。

（25）  
黄毛手上和嘴上功夫都不错。但很可惜，不能用到胡安身上。  
胡安原话：“我如果要被手指和舌头操到高潮，干嘛不找触手？比你好用多了。”  
黄毛想想挺有道理的……再怎么刺激，也比不上触手，毕竟手指有骨头，舌头不够长。  
仿结也不能戴，胡安不喜欢那些东西。要操就操，别用道具。  
好在黄毛也不喜欢戴仿结，他俩在这点上倒是一拍即合。  
黄毛帮胡安舔了舔，手指进去把后面搅软。然后扶着自己沉甸甸的性器，甩在他臀尖，拖出湿漉漉的水痕。时不时把头塞进去一点，又拔出来。  
胡安状态还行，喘息着拧自己的乳头，配合地摇晃腰身，用穴口去迎黄毛。  
黄毛摁住他的腰眼，大拇指深深地嵌在窝里，头慢慢地顶进去，进两步退一步，磨磨蹭蹭地弄。好像根本感觉不到那种湿软热烫的纠缠。  
“快点进来！”胡安撑着自己的上身。  
“不急。我会……慢慢地磨，把你里面全部涂上我的水……喜欢这样吗，嗯？船长？”李齐柔声呢喃。胡安的耳朵通红，好像已经可以透光了，细小的绒毛都能看见。  
胡安一上床就很安静。完全为了享受，不花力气呻吟，也不多说话。但也不压抑，该喘的时候喘，被操爽的时候叫。  
如果按他的方式来，其实不会这么多下流话。但他喜欢听胡安骂人，呻吟。非常地促进食欲。所以得努力逗他，才能得到自己想要的。  
胡安转过头来掰着他的脖子，咬住他嘴唇威胁：“别叫我船长……我会把你绑在舰队后面喂章鱼。”  
“你舍得吗，船长？”李齐笑了，硬梆梆的阴茎在里头打着圈磨蹭。他够长，够翘，可以试试顶到生殖腔入口附近。  
胡安几乎立刻软了，人往下掉的时候差点把他嘴唇咬下来。李齐揽住他的小腹，让他更加贴近自己。上半身紧紧地压着他。性器游刃有余地抽插，但只偶尔照顾一下敏感带。  
他舔舔嘴唇，有点血味。于是看着细腻，光滑，汗涔涔的背脊，想，要不要讨回来一点，留点印子？胡安会喜欢的。  
慢慢地逼，逼到最后，崩溃地讨饶……不，胡安不会讨饶。大概只会红着眼睛自己来。  
哦，那也很好。黄毛满意地叼起眼前的皮肉，像动物一样。  
“轻……轻点……”胡安低声吩咐。  
“好的，我会很重，很重。”黄毛握住他的性器，把前液全部挤到虎口。然后开动了。  
胡安弓起背，手指陷进床单里：“啊啊……唔……”

（27）  
埃里克黄毛胡安

马赛克姑娘，等着你哦！今天星期五，相信你的肾条已经补满了【拇指  
-  
埃里克知道来晚了。  
本来他听到白天那些议论，是动了晚上找黄毛玩玩的念头。没想到忙完装备核算再去已经慢了一步，隔着门都能听到压抑的呻吟。  
撬开门一看，黄毛让胡安跪在床上扶着床头，一手捂着他的嘴，一手扶着腰。  
空气里全是信息素的气味，硬起来也就十几秒的事。  
而且黄毛这个一脸饱足的样子，真的很久没见了。  
“你怎么来了？”黄毛看到他，侧脸亲亲胡安：“船长，埃里克来了。跟他打个招呼吧。”  
埃里克这才看到黄毛没有捂着他的嘴，而是手指伸进口腔里。大概是夹着舌头。拔出来的时候带着唾液的细线……感觉特别淫荡。  
胡安眼睛红通通的，声音嘶哑：“……唔，咳。妈的，你来干嘛。我还没完事…啊！”不知道被戳到哪了，最后一声带着点抖。  
埃里克：“来看看。”说着上了床，跪到黄毛背后，大手握上他精瘦的腰身，拇指往下挤进臀缝。黄毛没有抵抗，但也没停，肌肉在掌下伸展的手感很好。  
“今晚有我份吧？”埃里克用下巴上的胡茬去蹭黄毛的脖子。嘴唇也顺着动脉一路亲吻。  
“嗯……那得看胡安的意思。”黄毛笑。索性从胡安身体里拔出来少许，抬臀摩擦埃里克下身。  
“别跟他闹！”胡安勉强伸手勾住黄毛手腕，“进……进来，我还不够。”  
“你这么说我会很伤心，船长。”李齐抱怨着调了调角度，挺腰送进深处，“会怀疑我的性能力。”  
“啊啊啊！……嗯……”胡安被磨得浪叫，后穴紧紧裹住那根粗长的大东西。漂亮的背脊绷得死紧，黄毛忍不住捏了几下。  
“喂，我呢？”埃里克抗议。  
黄毛用湿漉漉的手拍他脸颊，头也没回：“等我完事了，再来跟你玩。在那之前，你可以先弄我……你太大了。要好好地弄。”  
埃里克是a级的a。但光看大小的话是s级。以前出了点事，才一直停留在a级的水准。如果不好好弄，黄毛真的会受伤。  
埃里克咬住他的指关节不让走，吮了一下。一股腥味，也不知道是哪的水。手指不老实地插进他臀沟，另一只手解放出自己蓄势待发的好兄弟。  
他会让黄毛把屁股夹紧，把他那活儿上的粘液都蹭到缝里。然后再用手指慢慢地玩。弄到又湿又软了，再插进去。

（28）  
UP主A 星际海盗：  
“JJ环有两种，一种里面有乳突……（翻过来对着摄像头）看，戴的人自己也会很刺激，不过可能早泄。（弹幕：有没有人注意到UP主每次戴着都能玩很久！！我通讯号6969419UP主联系我！）还有一种里面是光滑的。我个人觉得没什么意思。然后隆重介绍一下特制JJ环，和谐公司这一季的主打产品（弹幕：呵呵UP主收了多少钱）……收了人点钱哈。（弹幕：看吧就说收了钱）不过真的好用（戴好撸几下，手上拿着控制器开始推）。可以通过生物电流……嗯，呼……（弹幕：卧槽卧槽卧槽已存音源指路av号103457926）看，能硬很厉害……自己调一下，可以持久也可以射……（弹幕：射了一屏幕骗人我是狗）但是不推荐新手用啊，还没适应就射了别怪我。”

然后和谐公司这季度的主打产品销量超♂级♂好

（29）  
撸不动肉来一发论坛体帮翻页w

主题：说说那些让人精尽人亡钱包出血的阿婆主  
楼主：S先生  
LZ纵横评测区，阅遍咚与菊，已经成为SS公司以及和谐公司的金牌VIP用户，家里的素材……啊不是，道具论房间算，现在就来推荐几个极品阿婆主，仅代表个人意见。  
[一房间道具.jpg]  
第一个，咚哒哒嘀嘀哒哒，Ω。不要说这个名字难记，其实就是咚大大弟弟大大啊！虽然说他的咚不大，不过素质特别好。无论是前面的道具还是后面的道具，给出来的反应都真实不做作，而且他不收钱，从来紧跟潮流，哪个公司新出了什么产品，一周之内绝对能在他那里看到评测，是我见过最好的评测阿婆主。专精领域是触手，强烈推荐他的《触手盛宴》，各公司上一季出的触手集体上场，看完我直接流鼻血了。更新速度四颗星  
第二个，小小推销员，β。评测水平稳定而且高，特别实用可以对着撸，本来应该放第一的，但怀疑他真是推销员，心理层面减一颗星。不多说了，看过就知道。每一个视频都推荐。更新速度五颗星  
第三个，冰火之诗，β。强烈推荐他的事故系列，评测网搜意外事故怎么办的标签就能找到。这个阿婆主平时表现中规中矩，但每当粗心大意出了点事故，整个评测立刻特别高质量！完全失控，好几次差点露脸了，完事之后声音沙哑带着鼻腔地点评，简直可以撸987654321遍。更新速度三颗星  
第四个，星际海盗，β。个人不是很喜欢他，但还是放第四了，容我细说。首先阿婆主的资本很好，加一星，那胸，那腰，那臀，那手……顺便八卦一下，强烈怀疑阿婆主背景不单纯，大家注意这里  
[右手特写.jpg]  
看到手上的茧了吗，撸主用生命担保是握枪握出来的！戳到了LZ的萌点所以加半星  
咳，跑题了，继续说阿婆主的评测水平，客观来讲不错，跟操作说明差不多，但主观看来一般，因为阿婆主控制力太好，道具的真谛就是被玩到失控啊！而且这个阿婆主从来不评测触手，中评，减半星！如果是因为没钱，阿婆主联系我，要什么都给你寄总体来讲，为了做一个不徇私的LZ，还是把他放第四了。更新速度二星半

（30）  
1l  
沙发

2l  
拜土豪

3l  
壕无人性……

4l  
小推名字就能看出来是推销员了啊，还减一个星，毛病

5l  
啊啊啊S先生又出推荐了！马住回去跟着撸prprpr

6l  
只有我觉得lz对海盗是恨铁不成钢吗？海盗有配图待遇

7l  
ls不知道lz是出名的触手狂魔吗？没触手当然扣分w

8l  
我喜欢冰火！！！特别天然，简直是评测界的一朵奇葩！想把我的**塞进他的**，然后摸他的**，他一定会流很多***，再把他那些道具用到他身上，跟他说你这个**的小**

9l  
lz这么说一定没看过海盗出意外没剪干净的那段，十几秒，回味无穷，后来删了

10l  
九楼你在说什么？？留话不留种，菊花万人捅

11l  
啧啧，8l到底多思想多肮脏，被屏蔽了好多

12l  
留话不留种菊花万人捅

13l  
留话不留种菊花万人捅

14l  
我是九楼。不想多说。应该剪辑的时候懒，没有从头看到尾，漏了点没剪。他塞了个狼尾巴，屁股对着镜头解说，然后一只手从镜头上方下去抓住尾巴开始捅。海盗叫得那叫一个**。看到的一瞬间把视频扒下来了，知道他肯定会删。果然╮(￣▽￣)╭

15l  
九楼我用小推的私人视频跟你换！！！

lz  
九楼联系我，条件你开！

17l  
其实这种事故视频冰火有很多啊……

18l  
楼上不懂了吧，平时从不出错的人露出破绽才特别勾人。我有那个视频的拍摄版，清晰度不高，也可以了。海盗的屁股又紧又翘，尾巴被人扯出来的时候**红红的，**也跳了一下，如果我有机会操他肯定要让他跪在地上****然后用我的**插着他的**推着他走，他的****也不会停

19l  
我比较想让海盗操我，家伙够大

20l  
18l跟8l是一个人吧……谁都想操，真没节操

21l  
呵呵海盗算个卵，直接给你们看这个  
[视频.mp4]

22l  
卧槽楼上是咚大弟大吗？？？那个应该是和谐公司开发实验室内部吧？？怎么拍下来的，内部工作人员？咚大弟大是什么人？求更多！别跑！！那个卵鞘是真货？

23l  
操……咚弟路人转粉不要拦我，谁有咚弟全集发我邮箱

24l  
妈呀简直了

25l  
只有我一个人打不开视频吗？

26l  
打不开+1

【本帖已锁，请勿再跟贴】

（31）  
S先生-评测网活跃ID，赛里斯  
咚哒哒嘀嘀哒哒-专精触手UP主，自己去参加触手测试找虐的Ω  
小小推销员-勤劳敬业UP主，推销员β  
冰火之诗-事故频发UP主，文艺青年宅β（不其实是赛里斯）  
星际海盗-更新不定UP主，黄毛

咚弟触手相关最多，不多说话就是做，最后放个触手型号名称，比起解说更像试用。起名风格很像钙片，如《触手凌虐》  
推销员的视频打光专业附带解说，还有同类商品横向对比，一边啊啊啊一边讲。起名很专业，广告词+公司+型号，如《粉红色的极致享受-SS-XXXX二月限量新品跳蛋ZY217》  
冰火之诗，剪辑像电影一样，有片头片尾，偶尔还有配乐，镜头感好，各种大厂商钙片既视感。起名文艺，从来不加公司和型号，隐晦但有时候很色情，如《那个下午》  
星际海盗，器材专业，但拍摄很烂，基本定点拍摄，特别有私人小钙片的感觉。起名朴实随便，如《尾巴肛塞03》  
S先生是repo狂人和集合狂人，点进他的主题列表可以看到一长串精华帖  
以及，冰火每天都收到很多拍钙片的邀请，因为特别天然让人有冲动，第二是咚弟，第三是黄毛，推销员嘛每天都会收到其他情趣玩具公司的拉人请求

（32）  
可以是埃里克  
路过的时候听到有动静，以为在跟哪个b啪啪啪（没信息素），开门看到黄毛撅着屁股对着门，尾巴摇正欢，还在用手拨弄根部，旁边一台摄像机  
二话不说上去玩，黄毛玩得正爽，再加上尾巴依照人体工程学制作，找前列腺特别容易，没几下被弄射了  
埃里克激动又幽怨：我还没试过让你不摸前面就射，现在居然一个按摩棒也能做到？  
他型号太大，技术中等偏上，很难把b直接操射  
被道具伤害了自尊心，埃里克表示要补偿

（33）  
黄毛的更新慢可以这么解释：正职做海盗中，要干活，有空才能拍。而且舰队不方便补给，有时候只好从俘虏船只里挑挑有没有什么好货  
其他五个人，两个是贵族，一个是推销员，还有两个是脱衣舞男，想玩就能玩

（34）  
抹嘴，肾条补足了一点点，于是继续割3p肉  
-  
黄毛不太喜欢前后同时被弄，不好掌控节奏，而且容易腰软……他的敏感点好找，基本上做好润滑就能爽到。所以像上次跟艾德里安做，被折腾得一开始根本硬不起来，是真的很惨烈。  
尾椎凉了一下，大滩润滑液挤到那里，再被指头压进股缝。黄毛配合地抬高屁股，顺便托着胡安的下腹往性器摁。  
“嗯……”胡安仰头呻吟。  
黄毛调整好姿势，深深推进去，抵到生殖腔入口附近，小幅度地挺动。顺便把猛弹起来的胡安压好。  
“啊，啊啊啊！别……太，呜……出，出去！”胡安腿软得像面条，挣扎着扭腰想往前。骨头都酥了。但被摁着，根本跑不了，只是自己在摩擦性器而已。  
黄毛捂住他的嘴巴，呻吟变得沉闷，别有一种受虐的情色感。  
“轻点声，都快被你叫射了……”黄毛说。埃里克的手指在体内进出 ，大概已经三根了，揉按抽插着，一阵阵的酸麻。他们三个一起玩不止一两次，都知道该怎么搞。  
“唔……射，”胡安抠开他的手指，露出嘴巴大口喘气，“射给我，不要留给他……我，啊啊……”他尖叫了一声，是埃里克的手握住身前滴着水的肉棒顶端用力一刮。浓白的精液断断续续喷了好几股，埃里克全部接住，抹回来送进黄毛身体里。  
开玩笑，黄毛射了可硬得没那么快。他不想再等了。  
“呃……”黄毛眉头紧蹙，叹息似的呻吟。慢慢地捏着自己那活儿的根部从收紧的后穴里退出来，享受高潮余韵的收缩蠕动。耻毛上不少白沫，但被随即涌出来的体液给打没了。  
黄毛用力拍他两边臀肉：“夹紧，床单都要被你搞湿了。”  
“不用，”埃里克突然插口，边咬着黄毛耳垂，湿漉漉的气息喷到耳廓里，“让他出来，可以给你用。”  
“你……”黄毛意外地侧过头，“几年不见，好像变得有点黄暴？”  
埃里克顺势舔上他眉骨上的疤痕：“我跟着胡安。”  
言下之意就是，你叫我怎么不黄暴？胡安啊！不够激烈热情会被踹下床的！

（35）  
黄毛更新的时候还要排除战友的骚扰23333。一旦战友知道他在搞这个一定围观的。。。  
№626 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-26 18:20 留言 ☆☆☆  
别人不提，埃里克已经知道了，还很怨念求补偿  
埃里克：“说我操不射你，那用上o仿呢。”  
黄毛：“考虑考虑。”

（36）  
以及既然有UP主肯定也有直播频道啊！  
于是在双o组合直播一次之后，被求直播刷屏的黄毛·好脾气大手一挥：“好吧，周日有空开直播。想看什么？”  
“跳蛋！拉珠！按摩棒！假JJ！尿道棍！”  
——网站规定不能真刀真枪啪啪啪，戴环什么的，又不能真的上，太没有意思了。

（37）  
3p完了，今晚看看能不能把直播搞出来  
请用肉支援我的肾条……小段子也行啊  
-  
胡安红着眼睛在床头旁观。埃里克让黄毛躺好，双腿架在腰上，屁股整个悬空了。大家伙顶在穴口滑动，蓄势待发。  
黄毛招招手让埃里克低头，然后亲了一下：“慢点。”  
“知道。”埃里克勾住他的舌尖，交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。握住自己的结部分慢慢往里塞，另一只手压在黄毛腹肌上。能感觉到肌肉随着他的侵入慢慢绷紧……腰上的腿也是，膝盖抵着腰的力度明显加大了。  
“嗯……叫你慢一点……”黄毛喘。  
“已经很慢了。”埃里克动腰，慢慢地磨。再多的润滑液也比不上o，黄毛那里要紧窄干涩得多。他整个退出来，又挤了一堆润滑液进去，重新努力。  
“好凉。”李齐皱眉，不自主地收紧。意识到之后又努力放松。但很难做到，因为里面凉冰冰的，最外面却被滚烫，硕大的龟头撑开，刺激感十足。他难耐地用膝盖磨蹭埃里克精壮的腰，屁股紧绷。和埃里克做就是这点不方便，太大了，进来很费时间。  
“放松点。”埃里克抚摸着他的腹肌，向上挑弄乳头。  
“唔……”黄毛抓住被单。后面被一寸一寸慢慢侵入，然后是没有进入状态，但仍然很大的结。他真的控制不来了，腰开始发抖，人弓了起来。  
后面伸过来一双手，强行把他摁回去。然后是抵到嘴唇上的性器。胡安居高临下地看着他：“帮我舔，别咬。”  
黄毛笑了笑：“你这是趁火打劫啊。”但也没说什么，乖乖地含好舔弄，啧啧有声。  
他的腿被大大掰开，埃里克慢却很坚决地顶进来，手握住了腿筋，制住他的挣扎。黄毛没法说话，只能呜呜地叫。手摸上自己的性器捋动。  
埃里克深呼吸了一下，克制住立刻开动的欲望，耐着性子又开拓了一会儿。直到黄毛吐出胡安的性器，喉头滚动：“动吧。”  
他二话不说，把李齐的腿拉到肩上。固定好腰，身体前倾跪在床上，几乎让李齐的肉棒碰到了自己的胸膛。然后开始发动机一样动腰。  
“呜，啊啊……！妈的你，你慢点！呜呜！”黄毛抱怨了没几句又被胡安塞住嘴。他伸手去摸胡安屁股，果然在玩自己后面，于是也同样加入，没几下把胡安搞得跪了……手肘撑在身侧，显然腰还是软的。  
埃里克很不满意，于是再接再厉……

做到后来换了好几个姿势，黄毛也射了两次，前后被夹击，帝国元首也得趴下。他手肘撑着床，性器在放到腰下的枕头里摩擦，忍不住反手去摸埃里克的肉根：“你……你射了几次了？别射进来了，要满了……”  
a射得快，但硬得也快，在里面蹭几下就又硬了，而且存货还多。埃里克又不全部拔出来，一直在里面，有结堵着什么也不会被挤出来。  
埃里克汗流浃背中，听了差点想成结。  
太……太下流了，黄毛的手很好看，骨节分明，手指修长，现在这只手夹着男人的性器去摸自己穴口，而且指缝间还挂着点精液。背脊因为用力绷紧，肌肉块垒分明又不夸张。  
他吞了口口水，扣住那只手，膝盖往外扫李齐大腿内侧：“腿分开点。”  
“你先答应我不射里面。”黄毛还有力气，没直接听话。  
“最后一次。”埃里克随口应。  
黄毛默默地分开腿。  
然后又被摁着抽插了好久。埃里克憋着最后一发到黄毛开始抗议才射。拔出来的时候里头的浓精被肠壁一挤就溢了出来……b最多只有肠液，没有保护液，这种体内往外流水的感觉就算对黄毛来讲也是少有，各种不习惯。他趴着休息了一会儿，任由埃里克这个看到那种场面就又发情了的大狗用他的腿根来了一场。然后抓过旁边抽事后烟看戏的胡安，把自己硬着的那活儿在他身体里打发了。

（38）  
星际海盗的直播间-混点外快  
星际海盗折腾了半天才进了直播间（不会设置）。摄像机似乎换了个手持式的，刚开始是拍床上乱扔的一堆情趣用品。  
然后一只手入镜，把那些东西拨得整齐一点，“乳夹，跳蛋，拉珠，按摩棒，尿道棍，阴茎环，齐了哈。”  
这手很大，手指长却也不算细，特别有男人味。仔细看好像真能看到传说中的枪茧。  
“说吧，从哪个开始用，不要太离谱哦。就不搞什么投票了，我看到哪个是哪个。”  
“尿道棍？你们真是残忍，对我好一点嘛。”镜头剧烈抖动。然后固定在一个角度，海盗入镜了，只能看到脖子以下。麦色，赤裸结实的身躯，身上还有些大大小小的疤痕。  
“看不到脸吧？那就对了。好了我们来说说这个尿道棍……也没什么好说的，硅胶，有按摩珠。反正插进去就绝对射不出来，亲测有效。”那根透明的小棍被拿近屏幕，仔细展示了一下，又被拿回去。  
海盗只穿了一条内裤，现在把内裤也脱了。正脱到膝盖的时候动作顿了顿，整个人凑近，似乎是看什么。然后坐回去，大长腿屈起，内裤滑到左边小腿上。  
“看到有人叫我别脱。那不行，不方便。脱一半吧。”  
接着海盗开始撸管，“嗯，先……弄硬。有点慢，不好意思啊。b嘛，大家理解一下。”海盗那光滑，略微有点翘的大东西慢慢地在他手心里硬起来，“b自己撸的时候最好用点润滑剂，别撸破皮了。我？我这叫大哥哥有练过，小朋友不要学……想学啊？想学跟着看吧。其实我可以给自己舔，但会露脸。所以你们自己想象就好。”  
“别那么大意见，光脑都被刷得看不见信息了。还刷？还刷？好吧，来点福利。”海盗说着侧身去拿乳夹。然后坐回来，挺胸让摄像机拍清楚，“看，铂金带钻。戴上去会很闪。不过这不是重点，重点是……嗯，唔……”他把乳夹戴上了，浅褐色的乳头被夹得像肿了一样。大拇指揉了一下乳粒，“……拟真度特别好，会有真的被穿过去的感觉……但不会流血，就是肿。之后会很敏感。别问牌子啊，我也不记得，拍完再去看看。”  
b退回去一点，让摄像机继续拍到下身，“看，都硬了。”  
他拇指和食指捻开龟头的小眼，尿道棍对准，“有水，看到了吗。就这样……啊，打着旋……慢一点插进去，不过慢一点特别……呼，煎熬。熟手还是快一点好。”  
弄完之后，海盗胸前夹着乳夹，肉棒高高翘起，顶端露出滑稽的钻石头。他跷着腿，内裤挂在脚踝，手撑在身后，胸腹线条特别漂亮。坐在床上问道：“然后想看什么？”  
-  
肾条空了……明天起床吃肉~

（39）  
好想知道谁给他开得苞啊~！！  
№641 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-26 22:16 留言 ☆☆☆  
好想知道黃毛的第一個男人還活著麼2333333  
№642 ☆☆☆于2015-04-26 22:23 留言 ☆☆☆  
理论上出事死了，实际上可能还在某处逍遥  
黄毛小时候住在私人运输舰队上，年纪小还没爸妈，舰长养他，于是自力更生，又乖又听话又认真学习，到处帮忙，偶尔抖点小机灵，跟哥哥叔叔辈的人称兄道弟。  
不是没人看上他，但大伙儿比较有基本道德，不对未成年人下手……虽然成年之后还是被某a拐床上了。

（40）  
老艾不上黄网，这种低俗趣味的东西他看不上眼，本人是身体力行不用道具派  
不过他的手下有人看就是了，又不过手下也不会在他面前看233

（41）  
不是血缘上的亲友，就是混得挺熟的人。雇佣兵，接了舰队长期护卫的单子  
大概是这种状况  
“过来，李齐，教你点新东西。”  
李齐警惕地退后：“这个，不用了吧，滚床单没什么意思，我是b啊。”  
他懂雇佣兵想干什么，船上大家通常内部解决，李齐老早就看过啪啪啪了，不过感觉一般。就是有时候被o叫得有点心痒痒。  
a摸摸他的后脑勺，揉揉脖子：“迟早都要试的，我来带你不好吗？”  
李齐想想也对，熟人好讲话。然后就干脆利落被拐上床了……

（42）  
雇佣兵是技术帝，控制力很好，刚开始温柔细致到还没进去就把黄毛搞射了。进去之后耍手段想让黄毛叫，因为黄毛只有刚开始不小心叫了两声，后来觉得声音略让人耳根发软，闭嘴了。  
黄毛心想我又不瘸，你不动我动（被玩过之后知道怎么才能爽了），于是保持着被正面上的姿势主动扭腰……青年人身体，肌肉还没练到后来那么好看，就薄薄一层，毛也少，总体略青涩。  
雇佣兵特别好这口，也不客气了，开吃，啪啪啪啪啪。顺便坏心眼地教了黄毛怎么口和骑。  
第一次没好意思把人做哭，也不想坑小孩（怕之后吃不到），两三次之后收工。  
黄毛表示爽，下次再来。  
雇佣兵表示，计划通。

（43）  
觉得黄毛应该是从始至终就身经百战才正常合理，还有被开苞的时候真是难以置信！  
№692 ☆☆☆于2015-04-27 13:08 留言 ☆☆☆  
哈哈哈，怎么可能一开始就身经百战呢，黄毛刚开始的时候被玩哭过好几次，不习惯+不知道怎么办，基本都有过经验了才慢慢能熟练应付  
但雇佣兵比他多吃好几年的饭，等黄毛习惯了就又来个新的刺激一下……压箱底的东西不会一开始就用在处男身上的。

（44）  
“阴茎环啊。也不知道该说你们是会玩还是不会玩了。”海盗拿了阴茎环过来，两根指头撑进去展示，“什么材料不知道，听说很高科技。是束缚环的一种，拿来延时限制都可以。戴之前说两件事，第一是普通的阴茎环应该在硬之前戴，好在这个是高科技，硬了也能戴。第二是插了棍子再戴环，功能上有重复，没必要。……哦（二声），这位朋友很懂嘛。没错，从头到尾绑得死死的才……”  
海盗低沉地笑了几声。不再说话，低头套环。肉棒因为双重限制，看上去更大更硬了。  
“接下来是……跳蛋。”海盗拿了跳蛋回来，坐在床上，但好像在想事情，让跳蛋在指间滑动，人半天没动。  
“哦，没事。我在想用什么姿势……正面的话，感觉不小心脸会被看到。没，隐私还好，主要是我现在的工作不方便露脸，而且以前仇人也不少。不想惹麻烦。具体不会说的。背对？背对啊……”海盗似乎想转身，但又停住了。能看到他好像扭头想看背后。  
“今天不行。”  
因为这个动作，露出来了部分侧颈，隐约能看到咬痕。海盗转回来，手指微动，抬起来一点又放下，“哎，眼挺尖。问什么啊，私人性生活而已。不说了不说了，继续。”  
海盗捏着跳蛋……大概是在舔，看不到。然后他稍微低头凑近屏幕，露出鼻尖。果然在舔……唇形饱满，舌尖舔着粉红色的跳蛋。嘴角似乎有块痂。他顿了顿，突然笑了，缓缓舔过嘴唇上的伤口，“你猜什么就是什么。”  
接着调整了一下摄像机角度，镜头晃动，只能拍到胸膛以下了。但他很快坐回去，腰臀整个贴着床，张开大腿，大概是半躺着。跳蛋的控制器连着黑色绑带，被他绑到大腿上。粉红色的跳蛋在指间振动。海盗又舔湿了手指，自己开拓那里。能看出来进得并不是很容易，色泽健康的穴口慢慢地吞进手指……  
“其实这种时候……应该，拿润滑剂。b不出水，唾液不够的。我懒得找了……凑合着用吧。”海盗开口，声音比起刚才有些沙哑，“这个牌子的跳蛋……什么人体工程学吧，拍完我找找说明书。挺好用的……”他抽出两根手指，跳蛋拿近穴口，椭球形的跳蛋被抵进湿润了的那里，穴口微微翕合。最后只留一条细线在外面，“……不用推太深，进去之后……震着震着就滑到地方了……现在是最大档。唔，很舒服。跪着更容易进去，但不示范了。”  
“我爽一下先。”海盗丢下这句话，摸上顶端闪着水光的肉根捋动，前液在尿道棍的阻塞下艰难地溢出来。胸膛起伏着。  
摄像机的定向收音做得不错。能听到细微的震动声，和海盗粗重，急促的呼吸。  
-  
今天的直播

（45）  
海盗直播间  
发现如果点评论下面的thread再复制网址，点进去之后就不用拉到最下面才能看  
顺便求补肾……T^T  
-  
海盗没有撸很久，草草打发自己的欲望，最后五指收紧用力握了一下，伴着压抑的长长呼气声。  
再说话时明显能感觉到懒了很多：“……好了，接下来是什么？”  
“拉珠啊。先声明，拉珠和跳蛋一起用是极限了，如果你们还想选按摩棒，肯定得先拿出来。”海盗拿过拉珠舔遍，指头扣在最外面的环上，又不动了。  
“别催……唉，对，是在想要怎么搞。背对？那你们别瞎叫。说好了是吧，说好了我拿一下光脑。”海盗下床，六块腹肌靠近镜头。  
再回去之后背对镜头跪在床上，夹着拉珠往勒了根粉色电线的穴口送。鸽子蛋大小，表面凹凸不平的的透明球体被一颗一颗地推进去，正好推到直径最大的部分时可以看到里面。视觉效果特别淫靡。  
但更淫靡的是他的背……全部都是印子，后颈大片的咬痕，肩胛骨有指头挠出来的红印，腰上是指印，臀尖还有点淤血。  
“唔……里面还有个跳蛋，就只进五颗吧，再多会很胀……”手指揉着因为含了珠子而鼓起的皱褶，试着拨开缝隙挤进去，“其，其实……呃，不应该两个一起用……跳蛋被推到里面去了。好深。我得降个档。”  
海盗去摸匀称大腿上绑着的控制器，突然无奈地说：“这也不行？……还要拉？好吧。”  
他抬起臀部，反手勾住拉环，慢慢地扯出来。透明的珠子被濡湿了，短短的凸起被括约肌压下去，出来之后又弹起。  
“嘶——这种拉珠表面有软刺……呜，爽。”海盗喘着气，一手伸到前面不知在干什么，一手满足观众需求，把拉珠扯出来又推进去。  
“前面……当然是，在撸管。前面也要看，后面也要看，没那么高水平。”海盗抱怨。根本没挪窝。他玩得很high，但腰还挺着，没有腰软到站不住，只是紧实的大腿绷紧了，腿根微微地颤抖着。  
“脑子转得很快嘛，还口述。满足你们好了。”海盗清了清嗓子，“我的大肉棒现在很硬，比得上a级a勃起时了。我在摸那条缝……嗯，很舒服。还有，捏着棍子抽插。感觉可以射了。不过射不出来，棍子的功劳。手有点湿，黏糊糊的。哦……对，发红了，筋也比平时更凸，可以磨得人很爽。阴茎环么。”  
“现在随便是谁，我都可以让他爽得只会叫。不，不约炮哦。几个月前我还在……的时候可以考虑，现在算了。”海盗笑，“没事，随便问，问也不会说的。”  
他不再理会，慢慢地把拉珠扯了出来，“反正只剩一个，不征求意见了。说起来这次的按摩棒还真有点意思。”  
跳蛋也被拉出来，穴口被玩得红肿湿润。海盗没有取掉腿上的控制器，弯腰拿起按摩棒，面对镜头，调笑道：“知道你们都喜欢看我戴尾巴，一群变态。不过老是用动物没意思，给你们看点新奇的。”按摩棒是深紫色的，柱体后连着一条粗壮光滑的东西，目测有四五十厘米长，越到顶端越尖，颜色越深，最顶端是个跟根部差不多粗的黑色倒桃心形。  
“仿传说生物的。好玩吧？我也觉得。看，还能变形。”海盗推了一下遥控器，手上的东西淫邪地扭动起来，还有无规律地凸起又收回的乳突，尖端带着小吸盘。  
“不过它还有一个功能更好玩，连我都没见过。”海盗说。

（46）  
今天要是肾好就能把直播写完……至于玩脱，望天，先不说  
恶魔尾巴不是黄毛自己买的，某天路过仓库的没开封道具区看到了，觉得很好玩才拿来试试。其实他平时也是去仓库里找东西，所以评测经常落后于潮流。那些军用品基本上也是这么来的。而且比起道具，黄毛更喜欢直接找人啪啪啪，人生赢家嘛。不像赛里斯是单身宅b2333

（47）  
海盗离开了镜头前，声音略飘：“家伙大了点，还是得拿润滑剂。”  
回来之后自己往后面抹，顺便涂满按摩棒。糟糕的是这个润滑剂是乳白色的，看上去特别像精液。而且是灌满了后面，吃不进更多被挤出来的样子。  
“福利？不是啊。我炮友上床都不喜欢这个，剩太多，能用就用。”海盗边吞按摩棒边说，“呜……我也，不太喜欢，自己射进去比较有成就感……”  
他讲话断断续续，终于吞进去后长舒一口气，手指绕了几圈柔韧的尾巴：“好，先来个低档震动……卧槽？”  
他双手撑着床，因为姿势改变，露出颗毛茸茸的后脑勺，手臂背部肌肉紧绷，腰窝十分明显：“我……呜呜，靠……这什么……这也叫最低档？……呃！”  
穴口露出来一小截按摩棒柄，居然在扭动，还一下往里一下往外，可以想象里面多激烈。外面的光滑胶体部分也颤动着，感觉好像尾巴自己能甩动，但被海盗自己抓住了才没有甩起来。  
“我……啊，啊！……操，我缓缓……”海盗咬着牙，上身快趴下了。手指揪着床单，因为左手缠了尾巴，小动作特别明显。手背上青筋都爆出来了。  
“唔，呜……不能开最高档了，就这……啊！样吧，这玩意会吸……”海盗带着颤音说，“我靠，好，好爽……”  
他松开尾巴：“不行，不陪你们玩了。最，最后一个功能是，尾巴自己会往最热的地方走，而且会依据碰到的东西……卧槽？！”  
海盗显然受惊，一把抓住在空中懒懒地挥了几下，然后用桃心尖尖刮着脊线一路滑到臀缝里的尾巴。  
“不是前面，这不科学啊？”海盗傻眼了。桃心在他手里画着圈圈，好像在撒娇。  
“这，那算了，两个太……”桃心最粗的部分和按摩棒差不多粗。  
他话没说完，砰地一响，接着一把之前没听过的声音突然插进视频里：“老李，那个o仿我找……你又在玩？！”  
海盗撑起身转头，镜头里只剩他的肩胛以下：“埃……艾力？你能不能不要老是撬我的门，再这样我放炸……咳，上链条了。”  
海盗说话顺畅不少，细看尾巴根部老老实实地没动，只有桃心还磨蹭着他的手，不知道他什么时候关掉的。  
“我怎么知道你又在玩……”男人嘟哝着，听到脚步声。然后一个黑皮花臂，背心工装裤的男人入镜了。  
“喂，别过来！”海盗阻止，但已经来不及了，黑皮爬上床，钳着海盗的腰让他转了个身面对镜头，坐在自己身上。大概按摩棒被这番动作顶得更深了，海盗没控制住高声呻吟了一声，紧紧抓住黑皮的手臂试图抵抗，屁股大腿悬空。  
“干嘛？在玩正好，我拿到o仿了，你自己说搞到就陪我玩。”黑皮从裤兜里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，单手弄开塞子，送到镜头拍不到的地方，大概是海盗嘴边。从能拍到的地方看，黑皮脸也靠过去了。声音有点含糊，好像被什么堵住，“来，就一口。这次我一定要把你操射……”  
“别，喂！”海盗挡开，“摄像机没关。你……别乱啃。嗯嗯……别，别开那个……”  
海盗大口喘着气，再也绷不住，坐进黑皮怀里，整个人直哆嗦，脚趾都蜷起来了。尾巴根部又开始扭动，这次尾巴没了限制，开始开拓沾着白浊的那里，黑色的尖角已经被吞进去了一点。  
“怕什么，上次不也没关吗。和上次一样剪掉留给我就行了。”黑皮语气不以为意，捏起乳夹拨弄几下，手顺着腰线下滑，握住腿根，把海盗的两条结实长腿大大分开，顺便顶胯，于是海盗的下身一览无余，完全对着镜头，腿间大滩被按摩棒搅出来的乳白色润滑剂，都滴到黑皮裤子上了。另一只手在镜头外不知道做什么，“你居然还戴这个……”  
“不是，现在是直播，快关……唔唔，咳！”海盗好像呛到了。小玻璃瓶也掉到床上。  
黑皮沉默。跟着咒骂了一句，“直播？李……，你真是……妈的。当着多少人的面在玩自己啊？”  
“不知道，没看！……快，快关……还不关管理要删我号了，呜，你哪买的……啊，东西……”海盗腹肌汗湿了，像抹了层橄榄油。对比起刚刚，这出汗的速度不太正常。  
“附近的港口。”  
黑皮总算听话了，揽着海盗，大手朝着镜头伸过来……屏幕彻底变黑。但还能听到声音。  
按摩棒震动的声音，淫秽的水声，还有粗重混乱的呼吸和呻吟。  
“进来，快点……把那个拔出去……啊——”  
金属落地的声音和布料摩擦声。  
接着是痛苦又愉悦的惊叫：“呃！埃里……等，等等……我日，你那叫关吗，合上镜头而已……啊，呜嗯——别舔，把摄像机拿过来，先关……唔……”  
最后几声磕碰声后，声音也没了。  
但房间信息显示着直播间主人还没有下线。

（48）  
之后发生的事情大概是有人去论坛开贴，聊了好几页，充满各种下流内容，吐槽，猜测，以及说过两天去找海盗约一炮的知名不具人士  
“那个a进来的时候他本来想说炸弹的，卧槽说不定真的是海盗，我去下个极恶星海盗来撸”  
“妈的，一看就是3p完没几天，印子都没消，还敢出来拍直播”  
“他的跳蛋一直挂在腿上震没有关！！！”  
“原来不止十几秒，求艾力把上次剪下来的东西发给我啊！想看想看，艾力逛这里吗？”  
“海盗居然是东方人吗，好像姓李”  
“假名吧”  
“不，混血的……”  
“那个尾巴我有，高科技，最低档也很可怕，而且尾巴自动趋向最热的地方，如果碰前面会自己绕住然后开始撸，尾巴尖塞到小洞里面”  
“就是说后面又热又紧吗，撸撸撸”  
“已经盯上黄头发，呵呵”  
“我把‘一群变态’截下来了，谁要m我”  
“舔嘴唇那段可以下饭”  
“我去给他私信问拍不拍钙片”  
“黑屏nmb老子骇不进去，信号源被屏蔽了”

与此同时，黄毛被埃里克反绑着手不许摸前面，进行操射大业中  
不过没有用别的道具，因为埃里克也是亲身上阵主义者233

（49）  
还有两天就是黄毛重新上船一个月的日子，但在这之间没宰几头肥羊。简直就是放黄毛上船猎艳而不是干活。  
没能物尽其用，胡安不高兴，找到了在舱房给枪管上油的黄毛：“过两天你要下船吗？”  
黄毛打着赤膊，身上还有鏖战痕迹，闻言想了会儿，摇头：“不下，卖身给你打白工。”  
“怎么？”  
“没地方去。”黄毛回忆了一下。研究院的活因为那个上将还有和平年代精简裁员的缘故吹了，联盟境内没有亲人……呃，那个家伙不能算。自由港么，惹的事够多了。  
“要不我去把卖身牌挂上？”黄毛问。他的佣兵执照没过期，还可以接任务。  
“不用，养得起你。”胡安摇头。知道黄毛留下，他挺高兴，拍拍他肩膀准备走。  
结果手刚握上把手就有人敲门。胡安愣了一下，帮忙开门。是舰内后勤队的。  
对方也没想到会见到船长：“呃，船长好。”  
“有包裹？”胡安看到他胳膊下夹着的大箱子。  
“对……给李齐的。”  
黄毛早就放下手里的活看过来了，闻言一脸莫名其妙：“怎么可能？我最近没买东西。”  
胡安有好几个老巢，他们最近是隐藏在十字星外围的某个小行星带深处，外带各种伪装。舰上的人要买东西都是寄到自由港某个地址，再由后勤队统一带上来。  
“拿来我看看。”黄毛招招手。

（50）  
海盗大概是这种状况  
主持：“你最喜欢的UP主是？”  
海盗：“最喜欢的？我自己……咳，开玩笑，真给一个我这样的我肯定不碰，太像了没意思。冬神和夏神吧，以前就有想过了，但是那时候……（耸肩）其实咚弟也不错，但是感觉我满足不了他，算了，挺打击人的。”  
（弹幕：-耸肩是什么鬼？后面没有了？-海盗又装傻，经常看到弹幕当没看到-习惯了，上次一堆人刷吻痕的事他没事人一样继续-玩自己后面玩那么爽还想找o-海盗是真不喜欢触手啊）  
主持人：“最满意测评呢？”  
海盗：“哎这个……我想想啊。”  
（弹幕：-暴露了，这家伙平时肯定不怎么看-人生赢家，烧！）  
海盗：“冬神和夏神双头龙那个吧，看硬了。”  
（弹幕：-yoooooo-怎么解决的？-撸一发！-打一炮！）  
主持人：“哦？怎么解决的？”  
（弹幕：-卧槽主持人好懂-好懂+1）  
海盗：“来一炮呗。”  
（弹幕：-烧-烧-烧-火炎星际海盗焱燚）


	8. 黄毛（70）

（51）  
问：海盗最满意自己哪个测评  
海盗：“必须得是安全绳那个，技术含量很高的。”  
（弹幕：-不知道从哪找来一个o那个吗-他妈的之后肯定又啪啪啪了-为什么充满了想烧的冲动？？-讲话拉仇恨，做起来欠操，这就是海盗-点个赞）  
主持人：“可是那个的点击率一般，点击率最高的是别人上传的你的直播。”  
海盗：“直播不算评测，是福利。”

（52）  
以及，海盗跟冬夏还是同行……233，他脑内是不是想着跟冬夏同时3P来一发啊，好黄暴233……  
№910 ☆☆☆于 2015-04-30 9:44 留言 ☆☆☆  
两个都有看中，但3p不敢，怕被榨干  
夏神是很好吃的大餐，冬神是顶级美味佳肴，大概是这样的定位  
以前在联盟有见过，亲自来研究院挑道具的时候见到的，黄毛还帮人顶班给他们热情解说了一番

（53）  
安全绳的评测是找了刚上船时自己来找他滚床单的那个o，年轻活泼喜欢粗暴的性爱，睡过船上大部分人（所以有时候被人叫“那个白嫖的”）  
黄毛问他我们来玩游戏好不好？他说好啊，然后就被蒙眼+口球，各种换绑法，黄毛一边跟他说很多人都看着你一边解说，光用绳子就让他射了好几次。  
但因为把人弄太high了，关机之后花了很大力气才搞定对方……  
其实这个视频的点击也不低，毕竟有真人上场，而且差不多算是教学视频了，比较实用  
黄毛特别喜欢这个视频是因为他专门想了好几个花活，又要一边解说一边保持o的情绪高涨，再加之后的安抚，很费力气

群众纷纷表示想不到海盗还能这么玩，打开了新世界的大门

（54）  
继续讨债

黄毛以为是SS公司寄过来的推广品。但SS公司做事周到，都是先发合同，同意之后给酬金，然后才发货。从来没有发生过这种事。  
打开一看才发现，和情趣道具根本沾不上边，是个读取芯片。  
“这啥？”黄毛捏着芯片，超级纳闷。  
“插上去看看不就知道了。”胡安坐到他旁边，打个响指：“波塞冬，接管李齐这个房间的电子设备，如果有病毒入侵，开反追踪。”  
波塞冬沉闷地应了一声。  
插上去之后，波塞冬什么异常动静也没有，一个演示文件自动在弹出来的投影屏上运行。  
黄毛看到科学院的标志还挺高兴……直到他看到那个戴着眼镜的复健项目负责人。  
“卧槽……”李齐瞬间扶额，然后抬头大喊：“波塞冬！全力拦截这个软件发出去的信息！”  
“已发送，无法拦截。”  
黄毛抱头。债主上门，他惨了。

（55）  
负责人：“就这种态度？”  
“你写这个东西出来写了多久？”黄毛一脸吃屎。  
“你不用管，知道所有的反应都会在程序结束之后发给我自己就行了。”负责人面无表情。  
胡安挺惊讶：“李哥？好久不见。”  
“好久不见，胡安。”负责人点头。然后开始算账。  
“十九瓶a用o仿，最新科技，每一个的型号都不同，从AIO901……到AIO946，全部没有测试反馈。要不是有备份，你以为会造成多大的损失，李齐？”  
黄毛：“我……那个，这个。逃难的时候用掉了。”  
负责人：“放屁。给你个机会，再说一次。”  
黄毛跪，这也太像了，技术人员怎么这么可怕？这玩意真的只是一个智能程序吗？但他又知道这人绝对不会那么傻逼，做个这边一接通他那边就得马上应着的东西。所以真的只是智能程序。  
“我错了，对不起，不应该已经跑了又回去挑事。”  
胡安乐。很久没有看到过李齐像个孙子一样老实了。  
“一百五十万联盟币。”  
“是，好，没问题……给我点时间？”黄毛是好没问题完之后发现他新开的账户里好像只有四十多万（抢劫分红很赚的）……旧卡里倒是有钱，问题是不在他手上。  
负责人：“再帮我办事。科学院招了个植物学家，要去帝国交流技术，你负责接待。”  
黄毛：“自由港？帮你找别人，好吗。真不想去。”  
“不去也得去。芯片留着，还有别的事，之后再视频跟你说。”  
“哦……”黄毛愁苦脸。但不敢拒绝。

（56）  
№1045 ☆☆☆于 2015-05-02 16:59 留言 ☆☆☆  
伸手求补血~~  
№1046 ☆☆☆于 2015-05-02 17:02 留言 ☆☆☆  
出门没带肾……

以及没错，黄毛确实很缺数据，欠研究院十九种o仿的数据呢，任务可重了，全部都要补回去的233  
其实研究院自己也有做，不缺他这点，但负责人很不高兴他这种拍拍屁股不干的做法，于是想起来这茬之后看看还活着吗，找个麻烦，顺便给他塞活干  
大佬不屈服很多原因的啦，没有o信息素刺激前面&a信息素刺激后面，对付完黄毛还可以靠处理公务分散注意力，而且无外力胁迫，哪像李多那么惨233

（57）  
海盗的同人里有一篇黑帮大佬X二道贩子海盗，虽然是很离谱的AU，但又好像有哪里很对，特别多细节描写，又名私货。剧情也很俗，什么小混混不交保护费被抓啊，大佬食髓知味啊，情敌变情人啊，你追我跑啊，各种泼狗血。然而回帖特别多，大部分是“继续肉不要停”，小部分是“我好像知道海盗是谁了”……

（58）  
还有一篇，海盗的调教史，从未成年的调戏写到成年下手以及之后的调教，私货更多，而且超级OOC。然而因为满足了很多a的欲望，所以也有不少回复，大家表示这篇比很多改写好撸！

（59）  
黑帮老大x黄毛是之前提过一下的大佬看黄网的手下写的，少年海盗是雇佣兵a写的。胡安不上黄网，他资源丰富，满船的手下+部分人质让他玩，一个月不重复都没问题2333  
黄毛看完两篇之后分别用小号留言了“你老板屁股还好吗”和“卧槽你真活着啊。不过我什么时候哭叫求饶了，不要乱讲”  
大家表示又有人来cos了，烦不烦。还有人索性对这个cos说一些很xx的话，反正也是玩嘛

背景：有人根据海盗调教史写了一篇后续  
（60）  
小说是这样的：买主算好了发情期，本来想买个o玩玩。谁知道遇上了表现各种美味的海盗，想了想觉得就算是b，慢慢来大概也没问题。  
然后重点描述了海盗是怎么被固定在礼盒里的，咚上绑着蝴蝶结，丝带连到项圈上又是一个蝴蝶结，双脚被绑在一起，中间连到项圈后面，绳子不够长，所以海盗不得不挺胸，红肿的乳头穿着银环，红色的丝带从脖颈拉到下体。还咬着口塞，唾液流得下巴锁骨都是。  
以及之后痛得发抖，但很快就开始爽了，还被体内成结，大量内射，一边觉得好舒服一边哭泣求饶。各种淫乱的四天三夜。  
评论里大家都说作者生理课没学好，你让a在b体内成结试试看，疼都疼死了，绝对不可能那么爽，还有内射到小腹微鼓也不科学，最多身体变得特别紧，总之很多吐槽。但又不停地求继续不要停多来点肉。  
作者：之后同伴抚慰海盗这个梗你们觉得怎么样？

（61）  
黄毛收到任务之后，苦逼兮兮地要去自由港接人了。他觉得装成斯文人应该不容易露馅，出门前特地把染料洗掉，准备好伪装用的人造皮肤和黏贴性填充物——光学伪装靠不住的，万一被扫描到就惨了。  
埃里克去洗澡的时候，看到他在对着镜子刮胡茬，下巴都是白沫，头发刚洗过，湿漉漉的。麦色的赤裸身躯上挂着水珠，只在腰上系了条毛巾，然而完全没有遮住他的长腿窄腰。  
埃里克两眼放光地把他压到公共浴室的墙上：“李，来做吧。”  
说实话他完全不明白黄毛为什么要把头发染掉，一看就像底层阶级的小混混。明明黑发看上去乖很多，而且更让人有食欲。  
黄毛哼哼着侧过脸继续刮：“等一下……嘶，都叫你等一下。你看破皮了。”  
埃里克舔掉血丝，“舔一舔就好了。”

（62）  
23333，可以有啊  
黄毛回到自由港（略过浴室炮）（其实我写了但是节奏跟不上回复不好放了），接待完触手交流小组，然后偷跑到酒吧那里看看旧相识，老板和朋（炮）友什么的  
跟着在下面和德里克边跳边聊天的时候台上的棕发o不干，扯他上来热舞。贴上去用屁股色情地磨蹭胯下，侧身勾住脖子吻他。台下yooooooo。黄毛本来不想的，他还记得某个变态经常来这里。但再想想自己头发也洗了，脸也改了不少，穿的衣服也超级正经看上去就是个普通的苦逼业务员。  
于是稍微放松了一下，任由棕发o扯开他的领带，咬掉眼镜，解开扣子和皮带。最后用领带蒙住眼睛。  
黄毛看不见，但游刃有余地配合着扭腰挺胯摸遍棕发o的全身，同时阻止对方把他剥光，看上去骚爆了，感觉分分钟两个人会在台上开干……  
终于把黄毛的衬衫从西装裤里抽出来的时候，棕发o已经湿得不行了。第一次后悔把他拉上来，应该赶紧跳完把人逮去开房的。  
然后导演一走过来就看到衬衫下匀称精壮，覆着一层薄汗的肉体……腰扭得好劲。肌肉真漂亮。膂力也不错。名片，我的名片在哪？

（63）  
顺便黄毛的伪装主要做在脸的上部，眼间距，颧骨位置，眼角形状，眉形，鼻弓高度之类的微调，合在一起加重了西方血统，又改变了瞳色。看上去整个人大变样，不说绝对认不出来。下半脸只加重了一点下颌角。  
所以除了发色以外，蒙住眼睛之后意外地看上去和原来区别不大……

（64）  
顺便黄毛和老艾的后续啊，他不是叫人去港口堵黄毛没堵上吗，失败的同时就把黄毛的影像扔进去让AI进行录入工作了，自动检索，只要黄毛被摄像头拍到就有被发现的可能。艾德里安有一长串这样的名单，然后他想了一下把黄毛的优先级提到前排了。然后抄了黄毛的家（误），过着做生意，抢场子，约个炮，偶尔看看那段录像的惬意生活。心想估计不会再见到那个二道贩子了，想想还是很不爽。不过也没办法，找不到人啊  
但其实黄毛在你懂的玩测评赚零花钱……他的下属里有个a在看，认出来了，但是没告诉老大，因为他当初跟队去抓黄毛，又是负责剪切录像送给雇主的人，觉得黄毛还挺倒霉的……不就开个店吗，也没说不交保护费啊，就算惹了麻烦，抓起来老老实实揍一顿也就算了吧，了不起卸他个胳膊大腿。谁知道老板抽风，不揍改奸，这不无妄之灾吗，好惨好惨  
而且他琢磨一下，老板为什么要艹一个b呢，之前明明只找o，可传统了。就琢磨出一个一见钟情，虐恋情深，豪门恩怨，阴差阳错，相爱相杀的故事出来，想着想着鸡血了，写出来发到你懂的讨论区。不会写肉的时候翻录像出来看。也是一个脑洞奇大的a（。

（65）  
总觉得这个小弟以后会东窗事发的……  
№207 ☆☆☆于2015-05-29 11:47 留言 ☆☆☆  
只要别在上班的时候看，应该没问题~

黄毛性格不错的，基本上无欲无求，赚钱够用就行，约炮好聚好散，又好说话，喜欢他的人不算少，要是他是a或者o早就标记or被标记了，他那个亲友雇佣兵就想过。可惜是个b，标记不管用，只好当炮友  
cp的话，估计要可以压制他，而且在跑路的时候能抓回来。如果能把他做到应付不来，成功率或许高一点2333

（66）  
艾德里安对黄毛来说很特别的，卧槽哪来的变态，卧槽为什么技术这么差，卧槽这么凶残是人吗？？  
之前遇到的大多知情知趣，就算是强迫性质的也因为对方通常技术不错，能爽到，即使SM也最多徘徊在极限而已。被做到发烧是有生以来头一遭。  
算是从最开始在啪啪啪方面遇到的就是中高端玩家，所以有了“再差也该能xxxx吧”的误解

（67）  
23333333的确艾德里安如果抓到黄毛大概会以眼还眼以牙还牙的  
去酒吧放松，看到一个骚包在台上被棕发o搂着跳，蒙住了眼睛，乍看几乎没什么变化。特别眼熟，情敌（？）也还是那一个  
于是拍拍手掌让人把黄毛“请”下来，黄毛被扯掉蒙眼的领带，露出完全不一样的脸，操着特别正的帝国首都口音嚷嚷：还有没有王法了！干什么！先生你谁？抓错人了吧？？我是遵纪守法的帝国公民啊只是过来旅游没有犯法吧blahblahblah……演的很好，但对方完全不讲道理。把领带卷起来塞到嘴巴里，让手下把呜呜乱叫还蹬腿的黄毛扛回去了。艾德里安还觉得自己真冷静呢，居然没有在认出来的同时掏枪打死台上的黄毛，给自己点个赞！  
回去之后慢悠悠地先操一次，果然又是那副半死不活挺尸萎靡的样子，而且居然还在装，好像真是个第一次被强奸的b似的。  
于是让家用机器人送来o仿，好整以暇地灌了黄毛三瓶。  
黄毛很快感到小腹一阵阵地发烫，后面湿粘而且隐隐地渴望。他呼吸急促，皱眉咬牙夹紧了腿，看到艾德里安穿好衣服点上雪茄开始摆弄光脑，觉得自己会死……

（68）

黄毛没多久就喘得不行，和a差不多大的漂亮器物硬挺了，不再是刚刚那副半软不硬的样子。他侧过身，用自己紧实的大腿内侧肌肉夹住肉棒磨蹭了一会儿，小眼上的水涂到了皮肤上，朦胧的快感刺激着身体。但仍然不够……后面的空虚感太强烈了。粘稠的湿液从被操软了的红肿穴口淌出来，带着艾德里安射进去的精液，弄得股间一片狼藉。

他用余光瞥了一眼艾德里安，那家伙看也没看他一眼，专心地盯着屏幕，并不像他想的那样只是在玩欲擒故纵的把戏。

黄毛囧囧地想了一会儿，决定好吧，既然（听说）当初你一个傻逼都可以坚持住不找人操，我肯定也可以。顺便认真地思考了一下要不要找艾德里安求助，如果对着他自慰，应该是可以得到抚慰的吧。但就算只是因为药物作用，如果被艾德里安操射，总感觉哪里输了。

然后滚进被子里，脑袋和脚都露在外面，咬住床单，修长，带着老茧的指头别扭地插进自己身体里，感受着那柔软紧致的吮吸。黄毛几乎要为那种湿润而吃惊了，怎么那么湿，那么烫，就算挤进去一整支热感润滑剂也不会有这样的效果。于是顺便评估了一下自己的身体状况，前面比平时更硬，但摩擦前面能够得到的快感却没那么明显，心跳更快了，肌肉也使不上力。渴望着彻底，狂暴而凶狠的操弄。他不由略微走神地想，科学院的家伙们做的还真是好东西啊……呃，这是几号o仿，要不自己写一份观察报告？可以省一份的功夫。

黄毛试探地用指腹按压自己的敏感点，爆发式的快感让他克制不住地叫了一声，被床单堵住了，沉闷而克制。他晕眩地想，为什么会这么……啊，黑科技吧这是？！怎么可能爽成这样！！手指不由更加深入地挖弄滚烫地收缩着的内壁，连大腿也发起抖，压在小腹下的肉根已经溢出了些液体。

“唔……呜呜，嗯……唔！！”

黄毛苦闷地呻吟，唾液浸湿了床单，完全不知道艾德里安到底是怎么忍住的。他肌肉虬结的背脊被热汗布满了，粘住被子，难受得很，脚趾蹬在床单里，扯出长长的皱褶。但双手被反绑的关系，手指不能轻松地抠挖到真正渴望的地方，而且肌肉发软也没办法好好跪着，腰一直在往下塌。理智倒还存在，黄毛一边想要得发疯，一边还能想到以后要对自己的o炮友们好一点，本来就没有信息素助兴了，就不要再吊着人家，该给就爽快点给吧，虽然作为b，看着o渴望地扭腰求操实在是很享受的事。

然后被子被掀开了，凉爽的冷气吹到背上，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他还没来得及扭头，被艾德里安赤脚踩在肩胛骨间，让黄毛含着自己手指的屁股抬起，细细地观察。

“身体一模一样……”他弯腰抚摸穿透黄毛肩头没有消去的弹痕，“还有这里，R7麻醉弹。还要否认吗？”

“我……我不知道你在说什么……”黄毛鼻音浓浓地说。他一直都能闻到信息素，但也只是气味而已，可现在气味变得有热量与重量，全部压进体内。紧咬着指头的软肉抽搐了几下，深处流出液体，被手指堵在里面。

“不知道吗？”艾德里安俯身揪住黄毛长长了一些，梳成背头的黑发，脚踩得更用力了，“我在找一个b。我会标记他，让他对着除了我以外的人都硬不起来。”

话语中的威胁感很浓，可气味也更加贴近，黄毛身体绷得像块铁，喃喃地说：“可是b不能……”

“这里是自由港。最不缺的就是黑市医生。”艾德里安嘴唇贴在他后颈，亲昵地说。

他咬住腺体应该在的位置，注入牙管信息素。很用力，见血了，黄毛痛得一弹，又被脚压住。艾德里安继续蹂躏着那块皮肤，牙齿在伤口上磨碾，扩大了创面，血腥味更重了，但全部被他吞进口中。他发现黄毛的身体无法控制地变软，整个人轻微地颤抖着，好像怕到了极点。他很满意黄毛这副会被他的信息素影响的模样，第一次觉得o仿的确是个好东西。

然而他绝对不会相信这个b在床上做出的一切举动。他还记得在录像里，考虑着该不该杀死他时，黄毛的神情。

让他硬得快要体外成结。

艾德里安拉住黄毛的手臂，强迫他从自己的身体里退出来，嫩红色的穴肉缠着手指不放，堵在里面的水几乎立刻涌了出来，打湿了腿根。他把黄毛摁好，自己捅了两根手指进去，四处搅动，撑开肉壁让水流得更快。

黄毛反应强烈，筋挛着抠住绑着手腕的镣铐。嘴里呜咽不已。

艾德里安把肉棒抵在穴口，不再压制黄毛，欣赏了一会儿他沉默地扭动着腰想要吞进他的姿态，那漂亮的腰背，以及下身美妙的触感。

“想要吗？”

“想……不……”黄毛喘息。一面受制于o仿渴望不已，一面头疼这人的渣技术。

 

（69）

哈哈哈当然不是水货啦

标记算是讲真吧，虽然说是威胁但确实这么想过。大佬觉得还是o比较好，标记之后一切都方便多了。可以靠性激素和腺体改造等等手术把b变成近似的o，但是是西贝货，各方面都不能做到真正的o那样，还有不少隐患，术后恢复不好，如果想做彻底的器官改造的话有排斥反应什么的

不过想是一回事，能不能做到又是另一回事了，目前只是停留在嘴炮的程度上

实际来说如果真的被搞成o，黄毛大概会觉得很恶心，很别扭，然后又恶心又别扭地先找人试一下身为o是什么样的感觉，不要浪费。标记的话，找多几个人来轮流标记可破~b心理素质杠杠的，而且用b的基准来判断他的性欲强度本来就不算正常，完全不怕性瘾。不过如果真的有性瘾了，大概会有很多小伙伴喜大普奔……

最后肯定会找人看看能不能改回b的。以及不管结果怎么样大佬都会被加进黑名单

 

话说，情趣骰子肉！在哪里！呼唤你！

 

（70）

上头号猎杀名单不至于。只会有点不爽，遇到的话下点小绊子。其实还有人恍然大悟，想我怎么早没想到这么干

说起来黄毛的亲友雇佣兵这个时间点也正在自由港2333

实验报告有条件都是围观写的。比如说a1a2。没条件的话就求视频，比如说昊然李多

更有条件的话当然亲身上阵近距离观察233333

 

 


	9. 黄毛（80）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万万没想到，更个新还得挂vpn

（71）

要是人多没准真会各种讨价还价！然后大佬静悄悄地以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势把黄毛吞掉2333

现在自由港只有给黄毛开荤的雇佣兵在，最多加上触手交流小组。上次写小黄文从评论里认出了黄毛，来回聊了几句决定在自由港叙（约）旧（炮）。但并不知道被截胡了哈哈哈

 

（72）

上接68

黄毛挣扎了几下，一直能感觉到艾德里安的屌在下面乱涂。又热又硬，他还知道很粗，很直，很长。他忍不住了，最终决定相信局里产品的技术，并自暴自弃地承认，其实按他现在湿软滴水，扩张充分的状态，只要艾德里安只用自己的阴茎，一定不会受伤，说不定还能承受成结。而且，一定会很爽，很爽，很爽……

面子，那是什么，能吃吗？！

他蹭着床单，喘着气，屈服了，低声恳求：“操我……”

那根硬梆梆的阴茎整根捅了进来，黄毛受惊地抽气，但艾德里安又拔了出去。

“你说什么，我听不清。”

黄毛有气无力地翻了半个白眼：“请你操我……求你操我！”

那停留在穴口的大家伙如愿以偿地直插到底。黄毛啊了一声，感觉快被捅穿了。光这一下就能知道艾德里安的技术有多差，如果是平时，他肯定不舒服得萎掉。

但有了o仿，也不是那么难以忍受。黄毛提臀扭了几下，仿佛求欢，其实在自己调位置，让角度容易插到g点。他结实精瘦的腰细汗密布，油亮亮的，就这么在身下扭，艾德里安不动声色地握住他的侧腰。但又忍不住被肉感挺翘的屁股吸引了，手掌贴着肉向下挪，掰开黄毛被体液弄得湿粘的臀肉，露出发红的缝隙里正紧紧咬着性器的小穴。褶皱被撑开了，被黄毛自己刚刚用手指操到半熟的穴肉瑟瑟收缩，挤出一点体液。他用指腹刮开，抹到臀尖上，肆意揉搓，捏出道道红印，又慢慢消褪。手铐太碍事了，很多姿势用不了，他沉吟片刻，解开手铐，改把他双手铐在身前。

黄毛被他玩得浑身发软心惊胆颤，不知道背后沉默的男人想干什么。他现在饿得不行，有了那家伙也不满足，内里不由自主地吮着，渴望更多。身为一个坚信自己动手丰衣足食的人，再加上不想说错话惹艾德里安发疯，他干脆撑住床，支起腰引导着穴内的肉根往敏感处戳。

可还没动几下就被捣乱了。艾德里安半天不动，却在他主动吞吃之后突然开始抽插，因为角度调得很好，每下都一路摩擦着敏感点过去，黄毛浑身颤栗，手臂一软差点撑不住。

艾德里安没想他撑住，百忙之中放开屁股，腾出一只手拉住黄毛的臂弯往背后扣。黄毛失去平衡，上半身完全贴在了床单上，腹部压住自己的肉棒。他不想反抗，所以虽然能单手再把自己支起来，也只是沉默地把手臂垫在小腹，迁就着他。他被插得低低呻吟，时不时还抽搐一下。

艾德里安突然有点不爽。不是第一次了，他那时候把黄毛玩得那么狠，一部分原因是工作需要（才怪），一部分原因是好吃停不下嘴，还有一部分原因就是不爽。黄毛虽然也不反抗，也不消极对待，相反还会自己配合寻求快感，但是他总感觉被轻视了，搞得他像根不好用的按摩棒一样。他想看黄毛失控，沉迷，狂乱的样子，然而黄毛自己操自己时的表现都比他上的时候要美味。

艾德里安只是脾气不好，记忆和学习能力没得说。虽然已经几个月没有见到黄毛，上次做的时候黄毛一碰就激动得不行的点在哪他还记得。他思考了一下，先退出来。湿热紧致的肠肉让他退到一半就想插进去，还是忍住了。他把黄毛翻了个身，还给在腰和脑袋下各垫了一个枕头。

黄毛一脸惊悚。上次他被操得死去活来，膝盖全是淤痕，腰也酸得要死，骨头都要散架了，根本没有这么好的待遇。好在他表现出来的只是惊愕不是惊悚，不然艾德里安大概憋不住又要搞死他了。

艾德里安捏着自己的根部，缓缓地插进去，只插了一半又拔出来，肛口每次都依依不舍地紧咬着，嫩红的穴肉被拖出来一点，又收缩回去，肠液染得亮晶晶的，视觉效果淫荡极了。

黄毛本来就欲求不满，被这么搞简直不能忍，他的腿被艾德里安单手压着，膝盖碰到了肩膀，从这个角度看过去，能看到充血的茎体进出，整根沾满了可疑液体，甚至艾德里安手上也是。他看得人都发软了，在插进来的时候用力夹紧屁股，可还是不能阻止肉根的离开。他不自觉地摸上自己的性器，有一搭没一搭地捋着。

艾德里安看着他直勾勾的，充满渴望的眼神，终于有些满意了，又慢又深地挺了一记。这回是按照记忆中的位置去的。之前是没有顾及别人的感受的习惯，现在是想要讨回场子。

黄毛腿根微抽，特别勾人地嗯了一声。他吃惊地抬眼看艾德里安，看到艾德里安冷冷地笑了，一副胜利者的姿态。

 

（73）

黄毛觉得既然你不折腾我那我随你玩玩吧，玩完咱们再各走各路，于是虽然有一点隐隐的不安，但没有多做什么，想着爽完再说。不上不下最难受了。

但他当然天真了。他皱眉呻吟扭腰迎合，不自觉地握着自己粗长翘的性器摩擦，正要射的时候，艾德里安突然拎开他的手。黄毛本来爽得双眼紧闭眼泪都出来了，被这么一搞，发出几声懊恼的喉音。而且睁开眼睛就看到艾德里安扶着他那活儿，准备插根什么东西进去。

他赶紧抓住他的手：“宝贝儿别，让我射完再……”

然后脸都青了。所以说人就是不能太得意忘形，连宝贝儿都叫出来了，完蛋完蛋。

艾德里安挺胯顶了一下：“谁是宝贝儿？”

黄毛一个哆嗦，“你不认识的。”心里埋怨这种情感剧对白是怎么回事，床上都叫宝贝儿不好吗？嗯？虽然叫艾德里安宝贝儿真的有点恶心啦。

艾德里安居然没继续问下去，只是继续动作，那根细棒的头部已经在马眼磨蹭了。型号居然没见过。黄毛又爽又怕，直接反应到身体上的就是后穴的收缩。艾德里安当然感觉到了。他看着黄毛一只手蠢蠢欲动地磨蹭下腹，想挡住他又不敢，感到十分愉快。

黄毛最终还是没有乱动，几乎是为难地放松自己，呼吸急促地，允许艾德里安把那根东西插进来。他真的很怕艾德里安捅破他尿道。

大佬没有辜负他的不信任，真的戳到了好几次，让他都有点萎了，简直想吐血。本来快射不能射就已经很难受，快射被搞到萎就更难受了。

但他没能抱怨多久。艾德里安从旁边拿起一个小玩意，推。

“啊！”黄毛惊喘。细棒开始震动，整条尿道酥麻过头了，尖锐的尿意袭击大脑，他眼睛立刻湿了，两条长腿不由得夹紧，却被艾德里安精壮的腰挡住。他浑身的肌肉紧绷，哆嗦着去碰自己前面。

艾德里安眼疾手快地铐住他，把两个手铐中间的链条挂到床头的扣子上。黄毛下面的小嘴咬得很紧，简直要把他箍断，但毕竟操了那么久，依然是湿润柔软的，无法带来疼痛，反而更爽了。

“别、别……关掉！”黄毛的声音都变了，一脸崩溃。

艾德里安充耳不闻，撩起马眼处溢出来的清液，搓了搓：“看样子很舒服。”

“没有！！”黄毛急得直冒汗，皱起眉头睁眼说瞎话，“不舒服，疼……呃，戳到了……”

艾德里安冷漠脸，又在龟头绑了一个跳蛋。

“啊……呜……”黄毛痛苦地扯住链条，腿根抽搐，脖颈青筋暴起，脸和胸膛整片驼红。他的呼吸太过急促了，有时候听上去简直像抽泣。

因为身体反弓，胸膛挺得很高，艾德里安拨弄了几下石子一样硬的乳头，开始被硌得心里痒痒，但很快就失去了兴趣，转而让自己享受。黄毛的腿被他再一次推到肩膀，技巧完全被抛到脑后了，他完全按自己的方式，大大地掰开b的腿，蛮横地抽插，甚至拍打那厚实紧绷的臀肉，享受下身湿热滑嫩的吮吸，呼吸混乱起来。

黄毛被捅得有点难受，隐隐的钝痛，换平时可能就势萎掉，毕竟没有任何心理上的渴望在。但不愧是研究所出品的药物，即使这样乱来也能得到快感，简直像肠道里的每一处都是敏感点。而且性器里的尿道棒竟然开始有频率地放电，他仰头张着嘴，哆嗦着，牙齿打颤，爽得叫都叫不出来，泪水聚在眼角，视线模糊。就算被堵着出口，也能看到夹杂白色的液体沿着棒端滴落到腹部。

艾德里安看着若隐若现的舌尖，按捺不住地捏起他的下巴俯身吻咬，狂乱而粗暴，柔软的嘴唇被咬在齿间碾磨，力道太大了，很快血腥味就蔓延在口腔里。但黄毛毫无反抗，也没有回应，只是长腿无力地缠住他精悍的腰杆。

他这才发现是不是哪里不对，细细一感觉，黄毛的身体一直颤抖着。

“你怎么了？”艾德里安撑起身子，盯着里奇，看到毫无遮掩的脖颈时又忍不住了，低头叼住他的喉结重重啃咬。汗水不太好吃，却足够刺激神经。

黄毛完全没有理他。

艾德里安的心情直线变差。他正准备给黄毛一点惩罚，却被身侧的腿夹住了直不起身。仔细一看才发现对方望着天花板一脸失神，什么都没听到的样子。但小腹有规律地，微微地痉挛着，后穴也随着紧缩，滋味销魂。他试探地抽插了几下，里奇只是眉头轻皱，微张着嘴，除了颤抖以外，没太大的反应。完全无声地。而小穴却因为他暂时的后退，流出大量被肉棒堵在里面的汁水。

小腹被打湿了，艾德里安视线向下。身下人硬挺的肉根涨得发红，有个微弯的，能让人爽到爆炸的弧度。筋都突起来了，显然憋得厉害。他摸过湿漉漉的茎体，顶端一直淅淅沥沥地滴着像精液又不像精液的液体……

艾德里安舔了舔嘴唇。黄毛的血味还萦绕在唇齿间。

他觉得他把他操到干高潮了。

 

（74）

在黄毛浑浑噩噩的时间里，某人愉快地把他探索了个遍。他舔舐他眉骨和肩膀上的伤疤，指甲毫不留情地刮擦让它们变得更红，凝视他茫然失神，沉浸在奇妙境地中的双眼，谨慎地吻他的眼皮，咬他高挺的鼻子和丰润饱满的嘴唇，用指头丈量锁骨的凹陷深度，滚烫的手掌紧贴着弹性十足却不过分发达的肌肉，十指抓揉他厚度适当的胸肌。

他发现黄毛脸上的易容实在太碍眼了，他想看到黄毛原本的模样。还觉得不过瘾。渴望更多。手上的力气不由得加大，在蜜色的皮肤上留下凌虐性质浓重的红痕，意外地适合。

里奇突然哼出一个黏腻的鼻音，镣铐晃动了几下，显然想推开他，但忘记自己被锁住了。他懊恼地咕哝了一声：“……别搞了，给我……给我点时间……”

他终于从小死里醒过来，浑身蒸腾着热意。感觉毛孔都被强制打开了。精神也不由有点松懈。

艾德里安沉默地观察对方的下半身。可怜兮兮地硬着，就算小腹已经湿得一塌糊涂了，也完全没有软。他揪起他染成黑色的头发，让他看到自己坚挺的肉根：“你还没有射。”

黄毛闭上眼，想装死。他这么经验丰富，当然明白自己现在是什么状况……好在电击不知什么时候已经关掉了，现在只有轻微的振动。

“啊！”艾德里安突然又动了，正好撞在前列腺上，过电一样的快感爬上脊椎，黄毛难耐地叫了起来，躲个不停，“ 呜……你，你等等，真的不行！给我点时间！”

他腰力强劲，就算已经被操了老半天，扭几下居然真的让后面那根退出了大半。也撩起了艾德里安的欲火。

大佬发现黄毛好像越来越放松了，也不知道怎么回事。上次明明一动不敢动，乖乖地被操，被要求做什么都依照命令去做了，哪怕一脸不甘愿，完成度还是很高。自己掰开屁股啊，骑啊，给他口交啊什么的……

——其实只不过因为这次都有爽到，感觉威胁不大，于是胆儿肥了而已……野生动物的直觉，还是很精准的，知道什么时候可以放纵一点。

黄毛还在恳求：“生理和心理两码事，我现在心理上萎了，所以……”

“你萎不萎关我事吗？”艾德里安用问句代替了回答。身体力行地继续开吃。

被强行从贤者时间扯进激烈的性爱，黄毛心理非常不舒服。但身体的确坚硬并柔软着，完全接纳了对方的举动。他咬着牙细碎地呻吟，偶尔拔高的几声让人想得到更多。

艾德里安被这沙哑，甜蜜，诱人的声音迷惑，相当配合地操干会让他发出这种声音的地方。他意识到了这种改变，但不准备对抗。

黄毛爽透了，也难受透了，被强行转换为另一种方式的高潮并不完全，于是此时又隐隐地冒出头来，配合着尿道里的刺激，对于一个冷感的b来说，实在太过度了。没有操多久，他就又迎来了高潮前的小腹抽紧感，前端也溢出晶亮的粘液。他理智知道应该抑制这种射精的冲动，死熬过去，但不惯于拒绝快感的肉体实在做不到……更何况还有三倍的o仿从中作梗。

结果就是他主动地打开身体，让黑发男人把他的腿压得更开，更低，尽情地操弄。

第二次干高潮的时候黄毛完全地失神了，抽搐得比上次还厉害，肉穴贪婪地吞吃着身后的肉刃。

艾德里安长长地呼气，没能忍过射精的冲动，大手压紧臀瓣，射在了那团湿软深处。好在a的不应期很短，艾德里安只是让稍稍软下来的性器在里面又抽送了几下，就又硬了起来。

他心满意足而不露声色地拍打黄毛的脸颊，让他尽快清醒。然后继续下一步。

他伸手抚摸含着巨物的泥泞穴口，还往里伸了一根手指挖弄高热的内里：“已经很软了。”

黄毛还没有缓过来，每一处和外物接触的皮肤都整片酥软，他头皮发麻，觉得不妙。但体内的家伙又开始乱闯了。

因为高潮两次，声音带上了快绷断一样的音调，听起来相当脆弱，黄毛不断地求饶，最终徒劳无功。艾德里安甚至又打开了放电开关，让黄毛像脱了水的活鱼一样挣扎，双目通红泪水涟涟。

他欣赏着这个小混混充满色欲香气的肢体语言，精神亢奋到了一定境界，牢牢地，不容拒绝地摁住他，开始第一次成结。他不停地吻他，抱起他的后脑勺，遵从本能但无用地咬他的后颈，以抑制自己快要控制不住的暴虐欲望。

黄毛感觉到了结的胀大，表情惊惧，想起艾德里安的自言自语——“已经很软了”。

——所以你就成结了吗？混蛋啊！！！

他悲愤地骂着，不敢挣扎，在后颈的剧烈疼痛和尿道棒的捣乱中深呼吸，努力放松自己。甬道被强行撑宽，结正巧压到前列腺，比精液量多得多的热液浇在肠壁上，黄毛哆嗦着，呜咽了一声，扭头咬住被单，脚尖都绷直了。他的高潮也到了……被堵住的小眼再次流出水来，断断续续的。

艾德里安放开他，消化着口中的血腥味，尝试地挺着结抽送。黄毛弹动得快把他给掀翻了。于是转移目标，手掌压着黄毛平坦紧实的小腹缓缓揉按，似乎在寻找自己的阴茎插到了什么地方。

黄毛被这内外配合的袭击弄得头皮发麻，腿时松时紧地夹着，粗重地喘息。但还是松了口气，心想不管是几代o仿，这样之后就没事了吧……射都射进去了。

随即不妙地发现，自己还是很想被干，后面不舍地咬着肉根，似乎还想再来一次，身上的热度完全没有消退的迹象。

“所以，效果的确可以叠加的吗？是量不够？！那……还得再来两次？三瓶吧是？！”黄毛崩溃地想。

几乎还没彻底软下来，后面那根就又硬了，精神的不得了，蠢蠢欲动起来。黄毛高高低低地呻吟，被操了个爽，眼泪都掉下来了，汗水泪水糊了一脸，狼狈极了。

强行被带上顶峰的次数太多，他的身体敏感到极点，再小的摩擦都被放大，不停地颤抖着，一被碰触就可怜兮兮地低叫，让艾德里安性奋得有些狂乱，动作更加强硬。黄毛又高潮了两次，第二波标记液才射进体内。而他已经彻底不行了。呼吸凌乱，身体瘫软得像一滩水，完全任由摆布。

“别……好涨，满，满了……”黄毛鼻音浓重地喃喃，细微地挣扎。

“还没满……”艾德里安俯身拨开他湿淋淋地纠缠着的额发，端详那张沉浸在欲望中的脸，然后咬住已经红肿不堪的嘴唇，手则按上他的小腹，热气扑面，“这里还平着。”

 

到艾德里安又射了几发，酝酿到能标记。黄毛已经从里到外散发着他闻不到但确实存在的，艾德里安的气味，浑身都是青红交错的咬痕掐痕。后穴没有了大家伙堵住，大量的标记液混着精液流出来，床单深了一大片，连小腿肚都被打湿了。他的手铐被拆开，肉棒里的东西被拿出来，也只是哆嗦了一下，没了支撑的东西仍然挺着。艾德里安揉搓了几下，性器跟着跳动，但什么也射不出来。

而黄毛已经完全不清醒了。他习惯性地伸手，准确地摸到了艾德里安的脑袋，五指插进发丝里，把人压下来接吻，无力地送出甜言蜜语：“宝贝儿，你真棒……帮我……啊，唔，帮我舔出来……好吗？”

艾德里安发泄得神清气爽，那股o仿的气味也淡了，不再刺激着他的神经。不知道哪里搭错线，他垂眼看了一会儿黄毛迷乱的表情，看了一会儿他狼藉不堪的腿间，那操到熟透的穴肉还瑟瑟收缩着，挤出射得太深的精液。居然真的低头含住了勃起的器物，毫无章法地吮吸。还没几下黄毛就抓着他的头发呻吟着射了出来，味道淡淡的，可能之前流太多了。

黄毛声音沙哑地夸奖：“乖孩子……”

然后乖孩子伸手撬开他的嘴唇，把他自己的精液全部喂了进去。湿漉漉的手指揉弄唇瓣，把嘴角的白浊刮进去，有样学样地夸奖：“乖孩子。”

 

（75）

黄毛这次真是栽了，被玩得乱七八糟，做到后半一直在断片，醒来连最后发生了什么也记不清，只觉得浑身都又酸又痛，想站起来都困难。居然能做到一个像他这样的b爽得心有余悸，艾德里安足以自豪了。

他深深忧愁要怎么跑路。他身上的东西都被搜走了，摸摸脸才发现伪装假体也不知道怎么被取了出来，脖子上还多了个一看就不是好东西的项圈，手铐也没摘，可以说是走投无路了。跑是一定要跑的，毕竟有任务，要护送研究院的交流小组。又失约的话大概会被负责人搞死。

如果只是普通项目负责人也不怕，再跑路就是了。但这人说起来跟他关系不浅，论辈分黄毛要叫他一声堂兄，是舰长的侄子。舰长消失之后黄毛也一直跟他有来往，研究员就是负责人帮他找的工作。也就是黄毛当时除了是临时工以外还能算关系户。

黄毛天生缺怕的神经，但是从小在负责人手上吃了不少亏，所以虽然本能来讲不怕，经验来讲还是有点怵他……

搜完一圈房间没找到有用的东西，大佬回来了。

黄毛还撅着屁股在折腾地上的布线，这会儿也不知道该怎么反应，挤出一个假笑求情：“先生您好……”

他悄悄想着要怎么才能放倒艾德里安，或者挟持他。

艾德里安看着他，嘴角勾起一抹笑。

“呜……！！！”项圈突然放电了，黄毛抽搐着倒在地上，眼前发花。

艾德里安慢条斯理地走过来，拎着项圈把人拖回床上，从口袋里拿出电子针剂，扎在黄毛后颈的腺体上。

“什么东西，你别乱来……！”黄毛吓得直躲，但还是被注射了整支。

“能让你变成骚货的东西。”艾德里安捏着他的下巴晃了晃，开吃。

然后三四天来一次，除了干就是干，还每次都给他打针。黄毛知道这不是好东西，没准就是黑市那些改造液什么的，但每次想逃都失败，手铐就没松开过，只会被更狠地操，而且是爽到升天那种，折腾了七八针光是看到艾德里安进来就肾疼。

好在运气好，堂哥来找麻烦了。堂堂联盟科学院高级研究人员，破个黑帮的网络绰绰有余，硬是塞了个立体投影到黄毛房间里。

黄毛正好被热意逼醒，肯定是那种莫名其妙的针剂的关系，他最近晚上经常被热醒，躁动得很。他头一次对堂哥的出现感到庆幸，见到救星也顾不上烦自己的身体状况了，就差抱住堂哥大腿求解救。

“交流团来投诉了，说向导带了几天就玩失踪。自己本事差，还想我救你？”负责人看都没看他，批着手下人的开题报告。

“哥，你再不救我我可能要被人玩死了，那人就是个变态……”黄毛诉苦，还说自己恐怕要被身体改造了云云，再不出手明天的他没准小命都交代了。

堂哥听到身体改造，终于抬起眼打量了他一下。

“一年白工。”

“都听你的。”

 

（76）

负责人说到做到，趁大佬来了把黄毛的项圈解开。黄毛被干到一半，平时作为b来说的话，分分钟可以脱身，这次不知怎么竟然有点不舍，用上了引以为傲的自制力才舍得把大佬放倒。大佬倒是没有被他弄晕，黄毛后面空虚得要死，犹豫了一下，把（堂哥帮忙解开的）手铐反铐住大佬，又从旁边玩具箱找出口塞套上，骑到大佬身上把自己干射了一次才走。一边占便宜一边还吐槽，自己快速摆动着腰，嘴上大声呻吟着，说你这人是不是有病，每次都要用药，那么想干o找别人去啊赖在我身上算什么事，老子要是被你给玩坏了就回来找你算账blahblah……大佬阴沉沉地盯着他，下身倒是很配合地抽插着，尽到了作为人形按摩棒的责任。

堂哥在旁边，很烦他不务正业：“再干我就把他手铐解开了。”

“别……哥……”黄毛正把自己操得爽的不行，闻言喘息着加快了撸管的速度，“我……很快，让我……啊，嗯，我想射一次……唔，他好大……形状也，很舒服……喂，不许成结！……垃圾技术，这么好的本钱……呼……”他揪着艾德里安的黑发抗议，煽情而放肆地呻吟着，欣赏而又恨恨地揉弄身下人结实的身躯。其实大佬真的是他的菜，但问题是这盘菜也就只有样子好看了。——不过又其实，大佬实战磨练了快一个月，技术已经好了很多……嗯，可以说是很爽了。

“明明是个b，自制力怎么这么差？”堂哥截取了房内的监控，扔进那个叫做“堂弟”的文件夹里。他的立体影像手插兜坐着，真人却解开了裤子拉链，看着自己堂弟被操得胸膛泛红，神色迷醉的模样，打发着自己的欲望。

黄毛打完最后一炮，把大佬打晕，五花大绑在床上。他已经手下留情了，本来想不如把他给干了，但堂哥一直在催，而且他也没带药，开发一个a太麻烦了。现在大佬只能丢人地等下属搭救，也算是个教训吧。不过说起来，万一他又被大佬抓住，恐怕这变态这次会在一堆人的围观下干死他吧……

黄毛打了个冷战，不去想这种可怕后果。

 

 

 

（77）

 

他也怕横生事端跑不了，屁股里的东西都没清理，从大佬衣柜里找了套衣服穿上，听从堂哥的指示立刻离开艾德里安的老巢。他是很想冲去港口截条船跑路的，但不行，他要先找个机构检查一下针剂的成分。虽然十有八九是什么改造药剂，但万一是慢性毒药或者成瘾性药物呢？从自由港回科学院，顺利的话也要十天半个月，万一途中发作，他可真没处哭去。

 

于是把针剂用样品的名义寄给交流团，借助堂哥的高科技闯了个大人物的空宅先躲起来，躲过艾德里安醒来后的搜索再说。

 

大佬来干他的时间是有规律的，每隔三天一次，先打针再干，除了后来有点燥热也没有什么别的反应。

 

于是在别人家里混吃等死的第四天，黄毛大半夜的热醒了。是从身体最深处冒出来的热度，感觉要把骨头和肉都烧化了，变成一锅粥。裤衩里黏糊糊一片，身后的隐秘之处饥渴地抽搐着，前方硬得翘起来打到了肚皮。黄毛涨红着脸，把手伸进内裤里，摸向柔软湿润的穴口，那处几乎是迫不及待地含住了他的手指。b的身体构造和ao不同，后穴分泌的肠液很少，此时的状态已经很离谱了……如果是a或者o，大概连裤腿都已经湿了。

 

“我……操……”他咬牙切齿，翻了个身跪在床上方便动作，握住自己的欲望撸动，又难耐地抽插起自己急需抚慰的小穴。

 

艾德里安这个王八蛋，竟然真的想改造他……！这怎么看都是发情期吧！

 

“果然吗。”堂哥的全息影像突然出现在床头，双手插兜，冷冷地看着他。

 

“哥……”黄毛艰难地抬起头，被欲望逼红了眼睛，手上却没停。

 

“把仪器都戴上。地下二层有个游戏室，去那里满足你自己吧。”

 

黄毛喘了半天，晕眩，心跳如鼓，大脑发烫，浑身使不上劲，完全像吸了毒。他用力掐了一下阴茎根部：“我……感觉，比o仿还可怕……”

 

“自由港的非法研究很多，可能是对身体有破坏性的药物吧。o仿的目的是销售，当然不可能影响顾客的身体。不要耽误了，快点。”

 

黄毛拖着发软的双腿走下床，给自己的鸡巴根部套上监测血流量，温度和硬度的环，又把具备类似功能的跳蛋塞到身体深处。其实还不够深，但手指不够长，等下要找个更粗更长的东西来……他的胸前也用细绳固定住了一个监测心跳的设备，看上去诡异又色情。

 

全套东西戴好之后，他又忍不住玩了一会自己才扶墙去楼下，腿软得好几次差点踏空。之前根本不知道下面还有个玩具室，进去一看，里头的东西多得吓人，分门别类地陈列在玻璃柜里，他为了赚零花做测评而见过的比起这些简直小巫见大巫。

 

一张看上去就很高科技的分腿椅自动滑到他面前停下，堂哥继续命令：“坐上去。”

 

“为什么这里会有这么多奇怪的东西？”黄毛没有抵抗地照做了，双腿放进特地做的凹槽里，被迫摆出双腿大开的姿势。刚坐好，脚踝，手腕和腰就被弹出的硅胶绳索绑住了。椅子静音运行，无声地改变形态，让黄毛的上身在下，屁股在上，腿被拉得更开。嗯，是很适合被一干到底的姿势……黄毛晕乎乎地想。

 

“你以为我是你，从来没有计划吗？进来之前就选好了。”堂哥嘲讽道。

 

这地方属于帝国某贵族，对方热爱高科技产品，正好为他提供了最大的施展余地。

 

一面玻璃柜被打开，里头的小玩意被向前推落到早有准备的小型运输盘上。

 

黄毛看着那个拇指大的豆子模样的东西，面色纠结：“唉，我不喜欢触手。”

 

“废话真多。”

 

（78）

运输盘滑到椅子边不动了，旁边的柜子又弹开，天花板露出裂口，垂落的机械臂把东西拿过来，在他面前消毒。

如果不是被绑住，黄毛早就把自己干了个爽，此时也只能忍着饥渴苦笑：“你给我个痛快吧。”

话刚说完，底端做成人手模样的机械臂就开始触碰他的皮肤。触手的启动需要时间，他也不知道堂哥这段时间想干嘛……不得不说，这种未知真的让人很亢奋。

他打了个颤：“好冰。”

“你的体温现在有39℃，再这样下去，说不定会把本来就不好用的脑子烧坏。接下来碰你的东西都会是冰的，做好准备。”

“呃……”手臂摸到了乳头，黄毛不自在地扭了扭，鸡皮疙瘩从手臂起到脸颊。

然后身后也被挤了一堆润滑，毫不留情地塞入了个表面凹凸不平的大家伙，没有经过扩张的身体艰难地容纳了，凸起恰到好处地压在前列腺，黄毛低低呻吟，脚趾蜷起。

“换个姿势……我要脑充血了，而且这光好刺眼。”他扭头冲着立体影像说。

——要说羞耻什么的，完全没有啦！堂哥都不知道围观过他做爱多少次了，就算刚开始有点不好意思，在经历过做到一半被采集数据，被要求口述各种需要打码的感受，被电击神经，被试验新产品……等等等等之后，也不存在了。不仅如此，越是面对堂哥，越得直白地讲出自己的感觉。

“不行，这个角度最容易让你高潮。”堂哥果断拒绝，然后黄毛的眼睛就被蒙起来了……

“这样不太好吧……唔！”他闷哼一声，绷紧了身体。身体里的道具开始扭动抽插，还伴随着恰到好处的振动，搅弄着敏感的内部，润滑太多了，每下都能捣出粘腻的水声。

黄毛脑门更烫了，热汗黏在皮肤和座椅的皮革间，很是不适，像在蒸桑拿一样：“嗯，啊……前面也，给我点东西吧。”

于是他的阴茎被放进了柔韧，湿热，紧致的东西里，被吮吸包裹着，自动地抽插。

“呜……”黄毛咬着后槽牙，爽得背都弓起来了，小腹一抽一抽地疼。

堂哥的声音模模糊糊的：“为了你的身体着想，会用比较激烈的手段。不要忍，射得越快越好。”

——然后就被电了……还一不小心呛到，咳得脸通红，肌肉不自觉收缩下连体内的东西都挤了出去，精液淅沥沥地洒到胸前。

堂哥观察了一会儿，看他虽然前面没马上硬起来，但还是喘得不行一脸想被操的不满足模样，在那头划掉可能性之一。

高潮是没有办法缓解药性的。接下来要试试触手里内置的仿精液成分能不能起到作用。如果还不行，就轮到杀手锏了。要是杀手锏还不行，可能要通知那个黑帮大佬过来领人。

他看着黄毛微微抽搐的腿根，皱了皱眉头，决定就算不看在老舰长的关系上，再怎么也要帮他解决掉这个问题。

他喜欢看的是黄毛掌控欲望，游刃有余的模样，而不是现在这种可怜兮兮的样子。

OOC是不允许的！

没错，堂哥从某种意义上来说，是黄毛的粉丝……我就只看看，偶尔爽一下，再近的关系不想发展的那种。可以说是很符合他作为b的喜好了。

 

（79）

“堂哥救命啊啊啊！！！”黄毛涨红着脸，抓狂地求救。他又硬了，这么快……对于一个b来说，这根本和没软过没区别了，完全是反生理的，艾德里安到底对他做了什么啊……！妈的，还跑个屁的路，等他好了，一定要好好找回场子！

他真实地感到难受，疼痛，急切的欲望。没有一种感觉受他控制。

“什么感觉？”

“前面疼……胀，酸……想被干。”黄毛诉苦。

堂哥没说话，虚拟影像摸了摸他的头发。已经长长了不少，不是那种熟悉的，毛茸茸的寸头，所以也想象不出手感。

堂哥有点生气。他调出一个屏幕，下了个指令，又啪嗒啪嗒敲了通键盘，刚刚被运到黄毛脚边，倒了培养液，颤颤巍巍地生长着的植物彻底启动了。暗紫色的主干拔高，变粗，细长的侧枝疯了似的长出来，大多数没多久就成了正常男人的阴茎粗细，表面还带着可怕的凸粒。

“哥，这种东西太刺激了吧……”黄毛瞪着那些在空中摇摆着，像蛇吐信一样收集着猎物信息的触手，小腹一阵阵地抽搐。那种非常细微的抽搐，表面上甚至看不出来，只有将手压上去才能感觉到。黄毛以前曾试过，是纵欲过度的证明，但在明明没有被干透的时候出现，他竟然很难分辨出这是在欲求不满还是害怕……

“这里没有条件做基因调整，凑合用吧。”堂哥说，“加把劲，让它快点射。”

“什么意思？”一条触手爬上了他的脚踝，黄毛心头一紧。

“意思就是，你需要它的精液。”

堂哥参与过这个型号的原型的基础研发，他们那时候是为了精益求精，连精液的成分都是完全仿照a的精液来配制的，既然是升级版，这方面应该更拟真才对。新鲜精液刚刚才去取，也不知道什么时候到，只能先用这个凑合了。

找到了目标，所有的触手都动了起来，猎食者的本能让它们第一时刻用最粗大的触手捆住了猎物的四肢，以确保对方无法逃脱。分腿椅的硅胶绳索配合地松开，把黄毛彻底移交给了触手。

黄毛真的不喜欢触手，太长了，又软，以前玩过几次，感觉身体里整个被填满，饱胀得让人生怕会被捅到什么不应该的地方去。但现在他居然还要取悦这种怪物，让它快点射……他想到触手那大得可怕的射精量，还有一些副产品，内心不由有点崩溃。

“为什么不能催长然后把它切开啊！要不你给我交个底，至少把它的基础数值告……唔！”一条冲着嘴来的触手打断了他，那玩意粘粘糊糊地钻进口腔，虽然知趣地没有抽插，但黄毛怎么扭头挣扎都没办法把它弄出来。他的胸前也被盯上了，这触手的分化程度可能很高，细小的触手顶端又尖又硬，来回戳刺着他的乳头。

“平均射精时间一小时，射精量约两百毫升，自带性兴奋剂，会产卵。”堂哥冷静地读出了触手玩具的说明书，教训道，“平时上班不认真学习，都说过了，触手类植物的精液和卵都是在运行过程中按照调整好的基因表达序列形成的，剖开是想拿来炒菜吗？”

黄毛已经没法反驳了，闷声呜咽着。一条尤为粗大的触手被他臀间的小穴紧紧裹着，还在前后移动着试图进得更深。

 

（80）

黄毛冷汗直流，那玩意像是想试探里头有多少空间，能产多少卵似的，蠕动着往里钻，虽然不强硬，但绝对是人做不出来的行为，极其清晰地让人感受到自己在被一个非人生物侵犯，而且即将被当成繁殖的温床。

他的腿根发着颤，整个人绷得紧紧的，禁锢着他四肢的触手没有把他吊起来，只在最低限度内限制他的行为，于是全身的重量都落在了那根玩意上，进得那么深，他甚至低头就能在腹部看到明显的凸起。但脚尖又落不到地，任何挣扎都会把那玩意吞得更深……他低哼了一声，攀住身侧的触手。又胀，又满，又深，感觉已经被扩张到极限了，任何一点点东西都容纳不了了……还是灼烫的，让他从身体内部发着热。也不敢把嘴里的触手拿出来，虽然学艺不精，看得多了也有点印象，这种比较高级的植物类玩具，通常都很多功能，别看缠着他的藤蔓那么坚韧，嘴里这条怕是诱食枝，一经外力就破，带有大量麻醉物质的粘液会爆出来，使猎物失去反抗能力。

“很不喜欢？”堂哥问。

黄毛拼命眨眼。

“不喜欢也忍着。”堂哥说着，敲了几个键。运输盘无声地变换成约半人高，只有框架的机器人，沿着触手爬上来，戳爆了诱食枝。

黄毛闭着眼睛，被粘稠，乳白色的液体糊了一头一脸，口腔里也充满了那种玩意，难受得大声呛咳起来。这可就要命了，下身伴着咳嗽不受控地用力，埋在体内的触手受到了刺激，再加上诱食枝破裂的影响，连带着整株触手都狂躁起来，禁锢着他四肢的触手也向上拉扯着，让他几乎悬空，只剩脚尖能艰难地着地了。

“啊、啊……别，太……我艹，……”不知道这体液经过什么改良，生效速度极快，黄毛瘫软地被触手挂着，两条结实有力的长腿被扯开，生殖枝毫无章法地快速抽插，也不知道是触手自带的润滑还是被插出来的汁水，股间粘腻一片，甚至还有些液体顺着会阴流到了龟头，黏答答地坠下去，像失禁了似的。

黄毛浑身一阵阵地抽搐着，连指尖都酥了，他应该是感觉疼痛不适的，但粘液可能还有止痛功能，他只感觉自己被滚火煎熬，化成了水，不停蒸出热气。穴肉被拉扯摩擦的触感却很清晰，连带着快感也像针尖一样锐利。他可能是射了，眼睛睁不开，所以他也不太清楚，可不应期又没有出现……

“死，要死了，别搞了，我忍着……”黄毛语无伦次地求着饶，又被触手来了记深的，恰恰好抵着敏感处一路擦进去，他试图夹紧大腿，阻止这种吸毒一样的过度刺激，可那双能拧断人脖子的腿这时一点也不听使唤，只能像运动过度似的哆嗦着，脚趾蜷了起来。

“再夹紧一点，它要射了。”堂哥观察了一会儿植株的颜色，命令道。


	10. 黄毛（82）

（81）

堂哥不愧是经验丰富，他话音刚落，黄毛就感觉黏黏糊糊地在他体内搅动着的东西开始从根部开始涨大，慢慢地往更里灌，他虽然不学无术，但好歹也是当过助手的，知道那东西要射了……触手的前端蠕动着涨开，和人类的射精截然不同，小水枪似的冲击让黄毛毛发直竖，他垂着脑袋，额头顶在触手上，连喘息都带着哭腔。那液体量大且烫，也不知道植物是怎么自己保温的，本来就被挤得没有一点空间了，黏糊糊的液体顺着肠壁艰难地满溢到腿根，不肯滑落。

他知道这还没完，磨蹭着咬住触手，迷迷糊糊地觉得最好不要叫得太失态，不然堂哥又要说他吵……

接着那种从根部慢慢涨大，直涨到里面的感觉更明显了，繁殖支知趣地稍稍退出，可还没来得及庆幸，那涨大的实质就挤进了他的肚里。繁殖支生产的速度更快了，明明没有抽插，卵一个个地挤进去，却是从穴口直碾着软肉滚进来，他感觉自己可能真的要死了，肠子就要爆了，口齿不清地求着饶：“堂哥别……救我，不行，好多……会裂的……”

堂哥一边抚慰着自己，一边冷静地回复：“不会，它的序列做得很好。”

等到被什么东西救下来，黄毛已经差不多神智不清了，他不知道这个机器人是怎么来的，怎么长着堂哥的脸，像是知道他的疑惑，堂哥的3D人像也走过来：“还想要吗？”

是了，这就是最恐怖的部分，虽然后面已经被操得软烂不堪了，黄毛仍然能感到小腹盘踞的那团火。他知道，再干几次，可能只要一次，他就要射无可射，只能失禁了，但他也知道，他还想要……

他没有回答，可堂哥已经得到了答案。

“性爱机器人，刚补充完新鲜精液。要是这次还不行，我也没有办法了，只能先送你回去，如果你不想被干死的话。”他说道。

他把意识链接到那个用了他身体数据的机器人身上，把黄毛抱回一开始的椅子，分开那双沾着乱七八糟液体的长腿，让旁边的运输机器人待命。他调整椅子高度，让黄毛的下半身直抬到眼前，是个适合狠狠吮吸舔舐的位置。

那被操的软熟红烂的穴还吞吐着白色的黏液，乱糟糟的一片，刚刚被操了这么久，竟然已经紧紧地闭拢了，只是皱褶有些鼓。是卵已经塞满了内里。它拨弄着那温顺的软肉，手指抠进去，撑开穴口，看见那灰白色的卵。它粗暴地夹了一个出来，肚肠里的植物精液也吞吐了些出来，粘粘糊糊地直从它手腕坠到手肘。这种植物经过改造，产下的卵虽然也有脐带似的细绳，却要结实得多，它毫不留情，整串把它扯了出来。鸡蛋大小的东西，狠狠挤压肠壁，因为足够的体液，没有了火辣辣的摩擦感，而只剩下爽，和之后的不满足。黄毛咬着手臂，又开始微微发抖。

“本来想直接给你的，可启动之后要两个小时才能出货。”堂哥用它按了椅子上的几个按钮，黄毛被降下来，暖热的臀肉紧压在它大腿上，谷隙正正好夹着机器人的阴茎。程序让它迅速硬了，“忍着吧。”

黄毛没有说话，捂住脸。

堂哥看着他一身我要死了让我死吧的气息，狠狠地在他屁股上抡了一巴掌：“自己惹的事，给我积极点！”

（82）

机器人非常仿真，用的又是堂哥的面孔和身材，黄毛为分散注意力，上手捏了捏它的手臂。皮肤柔软，肌肉结实，呃……好像比他堂哥要美化了一点，还是他没有关注过堂哥的身体到底怎样？  
“不会很舒服。忍着吧。”堂哥又说了一遍。它那尺寸不小的鸡巴顶在股间，一点润滑也没有做，轻而易举地被软烂的穴口容纳了，龟头后的沟被卡着，肉棱挤着肠壁，黄毛虽然越来越得不到满足，可毕竟半夜惊醒，又被折腾了一通，已经很累了，身体也渐渐习惯，没有做出什么特别大的反应。  
他看着这个有堂哥脸庞的机器人，琢磨着，心情怪怪的。堂哥是当年收留他的舰长的儿子，从小看着他长大，关系虽然不算特别密切，却也是可以睡一床被窝的关系。之后舰长失踪，黄毛从星海逃回来，正不知如何是好，也是和堂哥联系上，这才在联盟过了一段好日子。要不是他闲不住，又不甘心，自己偷偷找走私商队报了名，说不准现在还留在联盟境内，和堂哥老老实实地在研究院打工。  
——至于明明是跟的走私商队，怎么成了雇佣兵，就是另一回事了……谁不认识那么几个损友呢！  
总之，由于这层关系，再加上堂哥好像没有表露出过那方面的意思，他俩一直没干过，倒是被堂哥目睹过好几次现场，之后投奔他，也被当成小白鼠做过很多实验。  
亲身上阵什么的……  
他默默抬起手臂，挡住脸。  
想想真的有点别扭啊！  
堂哥没有管他，只是慢慢地插到底，不再动了。后面又含满了东西，黄毛先是松了口气，然后察觉到不对。机器人的性器虽然大，也没有很夸张，比艾德里安的完全不够看，可是……那种恰到好处的，光是放着就让他有点忍不住的，想要自己动的感觉，有一点点类似。  
——没错，虽然不太好说出口，不过艾德里安的身体，其实和黄毛相性很好……被囚禁的日子，真是堕落烦躁又爽得要上天。就连最叫人诟病的技术，和他磨合学习了这么久，也渐渐能让他被操射了。简直可以说亲手养出了一个最佳啪档，如果不是因为艾德里安的索求对一个b来说太无度，他可能不一定想逃出来。  
嗯……另一个不太好说出口的是，和他干人的时候，喜欢把对方逼到顶一样，被干的时候，也比较喜欢激烈的，不太能控制的。当然，要适度，大餐不能天天吃，偶尔吃一顿才刚刚好。艾德里安，实在太补，太凶残了。  
“哥，你动一下。”黄毛夹住它的腰，催促道。  
“本来不想用这个。”堂哥没有动，却把他的腿根直压到底，微凉的手指在两人身体交接处摸索，试图挤进绵软的里头，“鸡巴做得太好了，又不能改。”  
“喂你想干嘛，不能再……了……什么叫鸡巴做太好？”黄毛紧张地去抓他的手，被摁回来，托触手卖力干活的福，手指慢吞吞地，竟然真的挤进去了一截。它抠挖了一会儿，黄毛屏住呼吸，有点难受，但药物作用，又不是那么难受……  
“没有感觉吗？”堂哥退出手指，真的没有继续。它稍微顶腰，酸胀的快感磨得黄毛喘了一声，仰着头瘫在情趣椅子上，舒服得连眼睛都眯了起来。这还是堂哥手下留情，没有来真格的。  
“独家订做，每个部位都按着屌型排行榜的第一来，”堂哥双手用力，黄毛被微微抱起，上半身还贴着皮椅，下半身只能靠臀部依托在它手里。性器被吞得更深了，毛丛扎着柔嫩的皮肤，又销魂又磨人。  
“嗯……就是说，会很舒服……”  
“两个小时，干完你就要废了。”  
“……”  
黄毛不敢反驳，微妙地想说我很耐操你尽管来，又觉得说出口好像会有很糟糕的后果，而且他真的没存货了，再射可能只有尿。于是脚跟讨好地勾了勾堂哥的屁股，然后就感觉体内那玩意儿变得越来越凉。  
“说过了，你太热了，”堂哥压下来，他整个人竟然也是凉的，那重要物事的温度更是一降再降，黄毛有点挣扎，想要脱开，被牢牢地摁住。  
“接下来我会保持你体感到的温度一直是这样。”堂哥宣布。  
“不要吧！”黄毛哀叫，可已经来不及了，后穴那根凉得讨厌的家伙动了起来，他终于体会到所谓最佳屌型的威力了，明明体内被冻得没法感知具体的细节，可仍然会对给予的快乐有反应，他浑身酸软，穴肉罔顾主人意志地，殷勤地含吮，他感觉自己那里可能僵掉了……  
如果他们交流，堂哥会告诉他，不是的。那儿又软又热，湿乎得能滴水，让他不得不不停地微调机器人的温度，防止被捂热。


	11. 黄毛（插曲）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写没写的一些部分

黄毛正式成年那天，舰队给他开派对。  
——嗯，其实一开始只是和几个朋友在角落偷偷喝酒……不知怎么就被发现了，舰队上的大型活动少，难得有一点小活动，当然要好好利用起来。他被酒淋得几乎透湿，T恤黏在皮肤上，浑身散发着馥郁的酒香，被亢奋的长辈们亲吻和抚摸，抹上奶油，蛋糕，甚至更糟糕的东西。信息素的气味爆发式地蔓延着，他不受影响，但有些晕头转向，好在这种亲昵的，色情的招呼，并不是那么认真的求欢，还能够应付得来。一双双湿热滚烫的唇瓣在他唇上碾过，让他的也变得红润又发热，他感到酸痒，头皮舒适地发麻，持续地，接连不断地挑拨着神经，但不足以让他容忍伸进他裤裆的手继续留下。  
“别闹……我没感觉……”他懒洋洋地半躺着，头枕在某位长辈饱满的胸膛上，把游移在胸前的手拉开，不让他玩弄那硬得像石子的两点。  
“真的不行吗？都成年了，开开荤嘛……”o急切地啜着他的下颔，像撒娇的猫一样。虽然之前一直没什么兴致，但他好像开始有点懂性交的乐趣了……温热的躯体和柔软的触感，真的让人忍不住想多摸几把。然后再深一点，用力一点，贴近一点……他漫不经心地抚弄着o的后颈，指头上的力道时轻时重。o呻吟了一声，咬住他的喉结，像是想就这么把他叼回老巢一样。  
“不想插人的话，被插也很舒服的。”背后的a拨开o的脸蛋，扳住他的喉咙，亲昵地吻起他的额头。他的手向下，在黄毛被泼得湿漉漉的裤裆揉按着，试图伸进里头。  
黄毛真的犹豫了一下。如果要试的话，两种都试一下好像更好，但他昨天已经答应了别人，而且那个人很烦……呃，这种时候应该还是要先到先得？  
他遗憾地又一次拒绝：“算了。下次有机会再说吧。”  
接下来这样的邀约还有很多，黄毛都没有答应。等到大家high得差不多了，他晃晃悠悠地回了宿舍区，但并没有回自己的房间，而是转到了另一个区，摸出身份卡，刷开其中一间的房门。  
灯开着。但是并没有人。  
黄毛闻了闻自己身上的味道，酒香快要发酵成酒臭了。喝太多了，有一些头晕，但影响不大。他浑身湿黏黏的，陶陶然的感觉在安静的空间里渐渐逃跑了，他开始感到恶心，和困倦。于是他晃进浴室，洗了个澡，踩着一连串湿漉漉的脚印出来，去衣柜里翻了条裤衩穿上，然后倒在床上……  
打起了游戏。  
他是个守信用的人。等人等到睡着总不太好。  
所以当某人跟着舰长跑了一天货物交接，忙得晕头转向，回来之后有点忐忑和焦躁地直奔黄毛宿舍却看不到人，只好悻悻地想象着他正在谁的床上被干得哭哭啼啼地回宿舍之后，所受到的惊吓可想而知。  
他的大餐趴在他的床上，穿着他的短裤，赤裸的，仍然介于少年与青年之间的美好肉体暴露着，却已经被打上了少许成年的印记，浅浅的红印留在腰际和颈椎上。而这只是看得到的部分。丰富的经验让他能够想象出，那些红印是怎样被留在皮肤上，直到他回来都还没有褪去的。  
大餐没有回头，蹬了蹬腿当作招呼：“回来啦。借你号玩玩，存档没洗。”  
乔瑟夫硬了。非常快，那活儿硬挺挺地挤在裤裆里，连串的，不停歇的，玄妙的感觉从小腹涌起，他想说话，但第一个字没能成功发音。他清了清嗓子，尽量不粗暴地扑过去，压在他身上。他看着长大的年轻人，浑身热乎乎的，这么近了才能闻到，混杂着的a味和o味，他最熟悉的酒味，一点点洗发水的味道，被体温熏蒸着，暧昧又热烈。  
他深深地吸气，粗暴地揽住他的小腹，一把把他拉起来，让他跪好，扯掉了那条宽松，还有几个破洞的短裤，握着自己的大家伙插进那未经人事的小洞里——只是想想而已。  
现实是他开始吻他。顺着后颈，很和缓地向下，并且不忘记说话：“等了多久？”  
“不记得了。”黄毛侧过身来，被趁机小口地咬了咬脸颊，他只花了一个晚上就迅速地适应了这种行为，对此只是揽住了乔瑟夫的脖颈，“乔，商量个事？……哎！”  
他被乔瑟夫就势翻过来，摁在了床上，现在乔瑟夫能看到更多的，色情的印迹了。他几乎像是已经被彻底地享用过一遍，而又带着那些痕迹，来到了他这里，等待着最终被占有。  
“什么事？”乔瑟夫的手从他的胸膛划到小腹，流连不去，又再次向上，夹住乳头玩弄。他俯下身吻住李齐的嘴唇，品尝着他嘴里香醇的酒气。  
“嗯……我，”足足有好几分钟，李齐才挣扎着躲开少许，“好困，要不我们明天再……”  
“运动一下，醒醒酒就不困了。”乔瑟夫露齿一笑，耐心地挑逗着这具慢热而又美味的身躯——他知道他要很耐心，那儿还软绵绵的，一点硬度都没有。“或者你只管睡，只要你能睡着……”  
他终于扯掉了他的短裤，那儿毛发不多，但也并不稀疏，颜色带着未使用过的淡红，他最后吻了吻李齐的乳头，滑下去，含住了并不那么给面子的性器。  
“嘶——”李齐不太自在地吸气，手指陷进身下那颗脑袋的头发里，“感觉……怪怪的……”  
“以前……没有做过吗？飞机杯？”乔瑟夫娴熟地用唇舌侍弄着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，手也没有停歇，揉弄起青年饱满紧实的臀瓣。  
“试过，弄了快十分钟都没硬起来，我就……嗯，懒得折腾了。”黄毛皱着眉头，他被吮吸着，舌头不留情地挤压着龟头，囊袋也被把玩着，并不熟悉的感觉沿着脊椎向上攀爬，他难耐地动了动腿，手掌下意识地抚摸起自己的胸腹，仿佛这样就能消除那令人浑身发软的……或许是快感？比刚才的狂欢时感到的更强烈些，更……让人想继续些。  
“但是，”乔瑟夫终于放过了他，抬起头来，脸上带着充满了浓厚欲望的笑容，“……你已经硬了。”  
黄毛扶在他后脑勺的手指下滑，带点强迫地捏住他的颈椎，施加着并不重，但意味足够明确的力道：“那就更不该停了吧？我好像还没有硬彻底。”

“你小子，适应太快了吧？”乔瑟夫笑骂，在他腿根啃出一个红印来。  
“再给我一点嘛……”黄毛请求着，有点不满意。那感觉还不够强烈——不如说实在太少了，他还需要更多，才能确认是不是他会喜欢的……  
“别说这种话……”乔瑟夫呻吟着，嘴唇贴着湿漉滚烫的皮肤蠕动着。他摸了一把身下，那儿已经射了一次，就在刚刚，就在那句话之后。他咒骂了一句，把满手的潮湿抹在黄毛谷壑间，又挤了一手的润滑，尝试着开拓，“放松。可能会有点不舒服。”  
他用手指揉按着那儿，察觉到黄毛乖顺地放松了肌肉，缓慢地挤进去，每次只进去一点就出来，直到那里被润滑弄得湿滑无比，说不定可以直接插到底……但他没有那么做，仍然只是耐心地扩张着，并且没有停下口交。到一根手指能顺畅进出了，他精准地在那曲折紧致的肠道里摸索到那点。  
黄毛不自在地挣了一下。他的性器在他口中微微跳动，乔瑟夫满意地笑了。他直起身，想去亲黄毛，被挡住了。  
“别，你不是才含……感觉怪怪的。”黄毛有点为难地说。他的耳尖红透了，眼睛湿润而饱含欲望，却又正儿八经地苦恼着。  
“就当是犒劳我。很正常的，大家都会这样。我不骗你。”乔瑟夫哄道。他舔着捂在嘴上的手，舌头在指缝间滑动，那手想退开，最终还是没有动。黄毛迟疑了一会儿，半撑起身，凑过来亲他。  
乔瑟夫恨不得现在就把他操死。他一时僵住了，黄毛试探地舔了舔他的嘴角，见他久久没有动作，主动吻了起来。完全是对刚才亲吻的模仿。刚开始还有些生涩，等到乔瑟夫紧紧握住了他的胯骨，野兽似的反击起来，他完全放开了，甚至洋洋得意起来，好像借此确认了自己没有做错。  
这个吻没有持续太久，等到分开时，李齐舔了舔嘴唇：“呸，一股怪味。”  
“你会习惯的。”乔瑟夫说。  
“我还没说之后也……啊！”李齐叫了一声，皱起眉头，表情介于忍耐和困惑之间，“呃，这什么……好奇怪，这样会爽吗？”  
乔瑟夫插进第二根指头，继续技巧性地弹弄着男人身体里最敏感的那点——如果黄毛是o，他能光靠手指就让他喷得下身湿透，可惜黄毛不是。但好在他似乎远比他以前操过的一些b要敏感……湿软的肉壁紧紧地箍着他，反应直接得惊人，每每碰到哪儿，都会抽搐着收缩。相较于这种反应，黄毛却显得太平淡了，要不是手指能感觉到，他还真以为黄毛没怎么爽到。  
“躺下，放松。叫出来会比较爽。别忍着。”  
“可是……唔……”体内作乱的手指猛地加快了动作，黄毛倒回床上，微微颤抖起来，难耐地挺了挺腰，溢出一丝呻吟。他的臀部绷紧了，又被乔瑟夫一个轻飘飘的巴掌扇得被迫放松。那指头没有停，乔瑟夫甚至弄了更多润滑到手上，一边撸动着他硬得差不多了的鸡巴，一边让他身后变得更湿。黄毛甚至自己也能感觉到，那里湿润极了，如果不是括约肌还夹得紧紧的，完全能够畅通无阻。多余的润滑可能在手指抽插的间隙被挤出来，黄毛感觉臀缝里痒痒的，好像有虫子在爬。  
“好多，流出来了……”他喃喃道，想伸手去摸摸那儿。乔瑟夫摁住他的手，恨恨地咬了一口。  
可能是发现叫出声确实会比较爽，他不再压抑，叫得高高低低，时断时续，像一具乐器，随着演奏者的拨弄而作响……比o要低沉些，没有那么狂放，可又恰到好处，让人想听到他发出更多。  
乔瑟夫裤裆里硬得快要爆炸了。那里被他越干越软，越干越驯服，他草草又扩张了会儿，掏出自己的家伙，手甚至有点发抖。  
黄毛注视着他，懒洋洋地抬起腿，自己抱好，修长而骨节分明的十指掰开臀肉：“是不是要这样？”  
“操！”乔瑟夫终于忍不住了，他把李齐的腿压到最低，膝盖几乎碰到了耳朵，握着沉甸甸的性器，狠狠贯入。  
“啊……！”李齐疼得直皱眉，当即伸手推他，被乔瑟夫一把抓住，扣到床上。从来没有被人进入过的隐秘位置被调弄得像团柔软的火，润滑已经足够多了，可摩擦感还是很强烈，火辣辣的，整个身体内部被入侵，饱胀地撑开，另一个心跳潜进身体里。黄毛感到不适和焦躁，想要放下腿，却已经做不到了。那里收缩得厉害，乔瑟夫没有忍住，第二发交代在那湿软深处。这倒正好，他太粗暴了，本来不应该这样，应该再缓一缓，再慢一点……他一边反省，一边继续挺动起腰，稍微软了那么一点，好接受了那么一点的肉棒强行拓开紧窄的谷道，把那些浆液在里头弄开。他要在不应期彻底过去前，先让黄毛适应一下——他还能更硬，更大。  
“你个死骗子……”黄毛嘶嘶地抽着气，擂了他一拳。  
乔瑟夫知道自己太冲动了。可没有办法。他看着长大的小孩，明明一直表现得对性爱不为所动，真正上了床，竟然这么骚，这么乖，这么好吃……要不是他确定李齐从来没有被人上过，还以为遇到了装嫩的老手。  
他甚至在想，早知道应该像刚进门时幻想的那样硬上的。那一定非常难得，非常美味。  
“过一会儿就好了，相信你哥我。”乔瑟夫喘着气说。他能看见倒在李齐小腹上的性器又不如之前硬了，但这个姿势并不好给他含，只能动着腰，首先确认一下刚刚找到的那些敏感区域的位置，再安慰性地帮他撸一撸。  
“我哥不想让我多认几个哥，别害我啊你。”黄毛撇了撇嘴，“叔叔。”  
然后他有点惊恐地感觉到，后穴里裹着的那个大家伙飞快地变硬了……  
乔瑟夫用力掴了一把他的大腿外侧，那里立刻红了：“我他妈的都说了不要乱说话！”


End file.
